The Forgotten
by Piccolo999
Summary: CompleteRated R for posibble language and Violence. 20 Years after the Meteor Incident a new threat is rising. Focuses on OC and Square characters. I suck at summaries so just check it out.
1. The End of Wutai

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
This is the first story I have ever written. I would appreciate any reviews I get, but please go easy on me. *Smiles the biggest smile ever* Thank You!  
  
The Forgotten  
  
It has been twenty years since 'The Meteor Incident' and the world has changed a lot since the downfall of the Shinra and the great city Midgar. The world is run by the domineering city named Ranish; they are as bad or worse than the Shinra and have took full control of the world.  
  
----  
  
A tall dark figure is leering in the shadows above the once great city Midgar, his cape fluttering in the wind as he stands there. Silent. The city is a desolate wasteland, full of broken down metal and rubble. Patches of moss are starting to form around the edges of the dark former city. The wind is howling in an eerie fashion, suddenly the noise of wind is broken as the man begins to speak "Men..."  
  
----  
  
The City of Ranish, large clusters of houses surrounding an even bigger market place. The constant pitter-patter of feet and drone of traffic is all that can be heard in this bustling city. People going about their average day lives. Running their errands. All of them unaware off the danger they are soon to face. In the center of this huge new city is one building, One building that holds the power to do anything in this new world, this democracy. More specifically one man, one man who can destroy a whole continent in just a few simple words. He is the President. Not much is known about this man, he has never appeared in public, never shown his face. He lurks in the shadows of his empire.  
  
"President." a large well built man stated, he has dark grey hair, slicked back and tied in a ponytail. He wears a dark blue jacket, black pants and black boots fitted at the end with steel. His face, slightly pale. His eyes, cold and blue. All the little details, a misshaped nose indicating it has been broken and a thick battle scar show he is a man who has killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people.  
  
"General Talenous, do you know what its like to have dirt in your finger nails?" asks the mysterious President, he stands with his back facing the General. He is drowned in a dark cloak, his arms folded in front of him.  
  
"Yes sir." replied the Brute General.  
  
"Then you know how annoying it gets?" stated the President once again, in a calm cool tone.  
  
"Yes sir." responded the General, almost like he was a mere recording.  
  
"Do you want me to clean your nails sir?" a newly recruited soldier standing behind the General blurted out.  
  
"Shut up!" the General Boomed at his inferior.  
  
"As I was saying, I want you to get clean out my dirt General! And I want it done as soon as possible, in fact. I want you to blow the dirt away!" said the President, getting louder and louder with every word.  
  
"Yes Sir!" the General responded once again to his President.  
  
"Soldier, you stay!" ordered the President. The soldier, now shaking wildly nodded and responded with the usual yes sir as the General and his other men left the room. The door slammed shut with a bang.  
  
"Soldier. Tell me. What is your name?" asked the President in an emotionless tone.  
  
"Err..R..Robin Sir." replied the terrified soldier, he had heard of people disappearing after going into the president room, but he thought it was just a silly rumour to scare the new recruits.  
  
"Robin. Well, Robin. Do you always feel the need to interrupt people of higher stature than you? What? You do? That's too bad, because I find that unacceptable!" again with his roaring voice, striking fear into the heart of this young eager recruit.  
  
The President turned to face the recruit, a look of shock and fear can be seen on the boy as the president gets closer and closer.  
  
"Sir, please Sir! I'm sorry Sir. Don't kill me sir. I beg you! You ca..." the boy is cut of as a metallic hand clasps around the boys neck, raising him off the ground. The boy tries to speak but the sound of a muffled voice is all that can be heard. Suddenly the hand squeezes. Then, Snap.  
  
----  
  
Standing atop a high mountain is the figure of a great fighter; one considered the best in her tribe, her name is Gale Amber. A young and fierce warrior of the remaining Wutai Clan. She stands silently, listening to the birds chirping, the wind howling through the canyons below. Her neck length black hair swaying side to side at the ever-changing direction of wind. Her raven eyes piercing the horizon. She is wearing a white tank top; blue tight knee high pants, covered by a short black skirt slit at both ends for easy movement. All topped of by her musty orange boots, rolled up white socks and red bandana. Two Ninja stars are attached to both her boots, knives dangle off the right hand side of her skirt, whilst a boomerang is slung over her back attached to a dirty rope over he shoulder.  
  
Suddenly the young girls eyes widen, she turns sharply and runs down a dirt path leading to a slightly dark cave, candles line the walls allowing her to see where she is heading. As she reaches her destination, a huge cavern deep inside the cave. People scattered her and there.  
  
"Planes! There here, they've come! Someone get Gandhi! Now!" bellowed the Young Ninja trying to catch her breath.  
  
The survivors of the Wutai began to run off in different directions in a state of confusion. The hollow hole in the cave echoed the sound of feet hitting the floor and the silent noise of fear. Until.  
  
"People! People!" cried a voice from afar.  
  
Everyone turned his or her attention to a platform above the lower level of rock.  
  
"The time has come for us to leave this place we call home, but fear not. We are a surviving people. We cannot be killed off. We will survive. Now. Gale, I want you to check the entrance to the cave, everyone else, head for the docks. We must leave the island if we wish to survive." said the adored leader of this small clan.  
  
Some spirits rose from the speech given by the leader, some felt sad, for leaving there home, others felt fear of death, some just wanted to survive. As the state of confusion wore of the people of Wutai headed to the dock, as ordered.  
  
Gale was standing strong at the entrance to the cavern below, watching as the planes grew closer and closer, as possible death got closer and closer to her. Suddenly a missile was fired directly at her; she jumped back as the missile exploded on impact, blocking the entrance off. She picked herself up and dusted herself of, ignoring the pain in her right leg. She ran to the Cavern once again.  
  
The Cavern was shook with a violent explosion, a few rocks falling here and there. The clan of Wutai where very nimble and able to dodge the rock as they made their way to the docks. Just as they reached the docks Gale arrived and notified them off the situation above.  
  
"Gale. Leave with the rest, I will stay." said Gandhi.  
  
"No way!" replied the ninja "I wont let you do it again." lowering her voice to a whisper.  
  
"You have no choice, this is not an option!" shouted Ghandi, irritated at the girls Stubborn nature.  
  
"You cant, our people need you!" pleaded Gale.  
  
"You are young Gale, you have much ahead of you. Unlike me." getting even more frustrated with the stubborn ninja.  
  
"I want to help!" bellowed the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Very well." said the now calm leader.  
  
Gale smiled and began to run towards the entrance when Ghandi grabbed her around the neck and stuck a needle into her delicate skin. She fell loosely onto the floor and passed out as the needle took immediate effect. A few remaining Wutai clan members grabbed the unconscious girl and placed her in a boat, setting sail for their escape.  
  
"Go to a town named Costa Del Sol, find a man named Cloud, he will help!" shouted the leader to her people before running to the entrance to the cavern.  
  
As she approached the mass of rocks she thrust her hand forward, breaking the rocks down with a gust of mighty wind. She ran out into the opening and stared death in the face, as a plane lowered to her level. As a missile was fired off she leaped into the sky, landing on a platform above the entrance to the dark cave. She threw her dark cloak to the ground revealing herself to be Yuffie, the leader of Wutai, thought dead after the last attack on her village. She began to raise her hand into the air. A bangle became visible; a green piece of materia flashed and suddenly comets began to rain down on the planes. A few missing the planes, hitting the floor below reshaping the planet with huge holes. In a flash of light a huge missile collided with the platform beneath her.  
  
----  
  
As the remaining Wutain's watched the planes begins to blow up in the sky, they realised what they had suspected ever since the invasion of Wutai, that they never lost their leader, Yuffie was alive, and she was saving them again. 


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud,  
Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Well I only had one Review and that was from VideliGohan, so thank you VideliGohan! Now I'm going to post this and if I don't get enough Reviews  
I'll just forget the thing. So if you like it then Review. Even if you Flame at least I know people have looked at it. So please Review! Anyway  
enough blabbing by me and onto the story!  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The water washed onto the shore of the beautiful beach as two figures stand tall, wielding swords of immense power. One man around the age of 40, Spiked hair swaying in the wind, eyes not wandering from his opponents. A bright yellow shirt, open, reveals a well-defined chest. Black combat pants fluttering in the direction of the wind. Black boots leaving prints in the sand below him. His huge Sword swung over his shoulder. The other in his late teens, his hair, spiked at the front. Blue eyes piercing his opponent's soul. His blue shirt changing direction with the wind. Dark blue Shorts showing off his powerful legs. Black boots digging into the sand. His sword held out in front of him, the end just piercing into the sand.  
  
"Ready for round two dad?" said the young teen.  
  
"Sure thing son!" replied the father in a cocky tone.  
  
Both opponents charge at each other swinging their swords down onto each other's. Clash. The swords collide and a power struggle ensues. The Teen swings his sword causing the father to loose his balance, only to regain it quickly. He blocks a stab by his son and attacks with his own. Block. The battle continues, leaving prints dotted around the beach. The older man has his son on his feet for the most part of the fight. The swords are clashing at every point and none show signs of giving up. The teen attempts a strike but the father dodges and kicks the youth in the back of the leg with a quick snap. He places his sword to his son's neck.  
  
"I win!" mocked the father with a huge grin on his face "Hand it over." he finished.  
  
"Won what?" stated the son, grabbing a hand full of sand, swinging his leg round, and tripping his elder. He flips himself to his feet and brushes the sand of his clothes.  
  
"You hand it over," mocked the youth.  
  
----  
  
The Town of Costa del Sol, a place where people come to relax, enjoy the sun. The place was just a big blur of yellow. The sun seemed to beat down forever in this place, it was never cold, it had never seen a drop of rain in its lifetime, and it was home to one off the most powerful warriors to ever live.  
  
The home was just at the entrance to this tropical place, night was just setting as he arrived home to his family. He walked through the doors to find his daughter sitting on the sofa, he brown eyes starring blindly into the TV screen. She hadn't even noticed he was there. She was around the age of 13, brown hair hung down over her chest. She wore a blue dress that fell short of he ankles. He dropped his huge sword to the floor and clambered over to a nearby chair as his older offspring entered the house.  
  
As soon as he entered his sisters eyes shot up away from the TV and she quickly hoped over the couch and ran to her older brother. As she approached he held out his arms and she jumped into them, they hugged tightly.  
  
"Who won?" she shouted in a very excited tone of voice.  
  
"Me, who else, dad loosing it!" He commented as he began to laugh, she followed suit.  
  
"Well, you two certainly have no respect!" The father stated as he left the room to check on his beautiful wife. As he entered the kitchen area he noticed she was cooking. She had her hair tied in a ponytail at the end of the long locks. Wearing her usual brown shorts and white tank top. Topped off by her white trainers. She noticed his appearance and turned to face him.  
  
"What's wrong Cloud?" she asked.  
  
"That damned kid! He's too damn cocky to be a good fighter." He stated with an angry tone in his voice.  
  
"He beat you again? Maybe you're lost it?" she stated as she began chuckling.  
  
"I haven't lost anything! Its his damn martial arts tricks that do it!" Cloud argued.  
  
"I see you point, don't worry honey, he respects you, and so do I." Tifa replied walking towards him. She placed a kiss on his cheek and then goes back to cooking.  
  
----  
  
The waves crashed onto the shore, washing up to the feet of an unconscious girl surrounded by her fellow Wutain's. Her eyes fluttered open and she shot straight up as she awoke from her unconscious state. She looked round quickly in a panic.  
  
"Ghandi!" she blurted out as she shoots her head violently. The others all had sad looks on their faces. "What happened?" the young ninja asked in a scared tone.  
  
"We think, she's dead." one of the Wutain's stated bluntly. Gales face dropped as a tear ran down her soft cheek. "She went to stop the planes, we saw lots of explosions. The place was totally destroyed, I'm sorry Gale." The Wutain finished.  
  
Gale grabbed a hand full of sand and got up quickly. She wandered into the shore, the salty water colliding with her feet. Soaking her boots and socks. "I told you." she whispered silently to herself.  
  
"Gale, before she left. She said we should go to Costa del Sol, to see a man named, Cloud." shouted one of the remaining Wutain's.  
  
"Then that's what we do." Replied Gale wiping the tears form her face. She had to be strong; she would make her mentor proud. If it was the last thing she ever did.  
  
----  
  
It was a dark room, for a dark person. Shrouded in darkness he stood. As was his life. His black attire making him invisible in the room. His sanctuary. The door opened loudly as a small glimmer of light entered the room, making him visible. The well built man named Talenous entered the room and saluted his superior.  
  
"Sir, we have done as you wished, Wutai is gone. Wiped out sir." The man stated in his empty voice.  
  
"Very good, you are dismissed." replied the dark president.  
----  
  
The sun beat down on the few Wutain's as they passed over one of many mountains to reach the sunny location called Costa del Sol. Gale was walking ahead of her companions, thinking about her mentor, she was like a mother to her. Her real mother died when Wutai was invaded by Ranish Seventeen Years ago. Ghandi had raised her as her own. Now she was gone, and she can't do anything about it. She just wanted to help, all she could think of was. Why? Suddenly a huge crash invaded her thoughts as a huge Behemoth appeared in front of her. She smiled at the chance to take out some aggression on the unsuspecting attacker. She thrust her hand backwards, stopping her companions. She then drew her boomerang and jumped high into the air dodging an attack by the behemoth. She followed up with the boomerang to the knee of the Behemoth, making it fall to the ground. She landed on the floor and threw two ninja stars from her boots at its eyes. Blinding it. Her fellow Wutain's watched in amazement as Gale drew upon the power of ice and implanted a huge icicle in the Behemoth's head. Killing it instantaneously. She pulled her boomerang out of its knee and signalled for her friends to continue with the journey.  
  
---- 


	3. Sunny 'Ol Costa Del Sol

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Well I got one review, so I would like to thank Nasoon, thanks for Reading and thanks even more for Reviewing. As to your comment, I don't think I'm very good at humour but I will give it a go. Thanks again for Reviewing. The same rule applies; I would like to get Reviews from anyone who reads,  
just so I know that people are actually reading this thing. I'm still debating whether to continue writing it or not. So Review and tell me ya  
want me too, pleeeasee. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Sun beats down on the sunny holiday spot known as Costa del Sol. Ten or so Wutain's enter the village as the sun casts large shadows behind them. Gale, the one leading the group at this point tells the Wutain's to go find a hospital for the unfortunate Wutain's injured during the air raid by Ranish. Gale herself begins to ask round for the one named Cloud, who she was supposed to find on Gandhi's orders. She wandered over to a man with one leg standing near an outdoor stall.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find a man named Cloud?" asked the eager Ninja. The man turned his attention to the young girl and began smiling wickedly. "You looking for me pretty one?" asked the vulgar one- legged man. He tries to grab Gale but she dodges and he falls to the floor with a crash.  
  
"Get a life!" yelled Gale as she turns and walks toward another potential helper.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked a well-built man with spiky blonde hair. Gale turns sharply to see the Spiky haired man. "Are you him, are you Cloud?"  
  
----  
  
The house lit up as Cloud entered followed shortly by the Wutain Ninja. He motioned for her to take a seat on the fluffy couch. "So you say Yuffie told you to come here and talk with me? Any idea why?" asked Cloud with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she thought you could help, take care of us or something," replied Gale as Cloud took a seat next to her. "I don't se how I can help," stated Cloud lowering his head.  
  
"Help us fight!" yelled Gale as her face lit up with joy at the thought of revenge on Ranish.  
  
"I'm just one man, what could I do against an entire army?" asked Cloud. Gale hung her head at Cloud's answer.  
  
"Avalanche! Yuffie told me about you, and your group Avalanche, you stopped the mighty Sephiroth and Shinra. Surely you guys could do something."  
  
"Avalanche, I'm afraid we can't help."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That was 20 years ago Gale, I'm sorry."  
  
"But you guys can do anything. That's what Yuffie told me."  
  
"We could, I'm not as good as I once was, neither is Tifa. RedXIII disappeared years ago. Barret is too old. We can't help."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Gale suddenly jumps up and leaves the room in fury. The door slams shut with a loud bang.  
  
----  
  
The wind whistled as the leaves on a nearby tree blew back and forth. A lone figure stood on the top of a hill, silently watching the sun setting in front of him. A slender figure approached him from behind.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the figured known as Stratus.  
  
"My name is Gale, and you?" replied the slender Ninja.  
  
"Stratus Strife, your last name?"  
  
"Amber, you're the son of Cloud Strife aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, you know my father?"  
  
"I came here to see him, I wanted his help in fighting Ranish, but he's too much of a coward to fight them, says he isn't as good as he was."  
  
"My Father is not a coward, what could he possibly do against an army?"  
  
"I meant him and Avalanche."  
  
"Avalanche isn't much good any more. Didn't he tell you this?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he's right. I just want to get rid of those bastards!" yelled Gale.  
  
Stratus turns to face Gale; he stops as he notices her. The wind blowing her neck length hair to the west. Her raven eyes glistening with tears as she remembered her mentor and family. All that she had lost.  
  
"My dad may be too rusty, but I on the other hand, aren't!" replied Stratus full of confidence at his power. Gale looked up at Stratus with a slight smile.  
  
"You'd help me?" asked the young girl whipping a tear from her eye.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile at a huge metal dome in the middle of an open field, sounds of battle are heard from the inside. The sun was just setting and created a glow around the edge of the dome. Inside the dome stood a warrior of great strength. Surrounded by a few other soldiers. His muscles bulging out of his tight black vest. A Blood Red cape grazing the floor with its rugged edges. Black baggy pants and brown tied up boots completing his ensemble. His dark sweaty brown hair hanging over his face. He raised his head showing the soldiers his cold dark black eyes. As if falling into the deeps of his empty eyes the soldiers stumbled back. He raised his double bladed Sword and charged his opponents. Screams and the clashes of metal on metal could be heard from the outside, as frightened Chocobos and other wild animals fled the area in horror. After the sound of many explosions:  
  
"Pathetic!" spat the dark warrior.  
  
----  
  
"Okay dad, where ready to go," stated the oldest of the Strife offspring.  
  
"Okay, you know the way right?" asked his overprotective mother.  
  
"Yeah, we got a map!" replied Stratus holding up the map.  
  
"You guys be good without me, don't leave the village." Ordered the young now Wutain leader.  
  
As the sun was rising the two youths prepared to make there way to the mining town of Corel. Gale carrying a huge backpack with food supplies and Stratus carry an equally huge backpack with other supplies. Stratus hugged his mother tightly and then hugged his little sister even tighter ruffling her hair a bit. He looked to his father and smiled, as they began their long trek to North Corel.  
  
The day flew by quickly for the teens, whose feet ached beyond belief after a full day of walking in the blistering heat. They reached the bottom of a huge mountain, it was all that stood between them and North Corel.  
  
"Ready for an uphill trek?" asked Stratus with a huge smile on his face. He winked at the teen by his side as she starred blankly at him.  
  
"You're kidding me?" protested the shocked Ninja.  
  
"What?" asked Stratus, his huge grin now replaced with a confused look.  
  
"I think we should rest before toppling that huge thing!" said Gale waving her arms franticly around.  
  
"Maybe your right"  
  
"Of course I am, you have the tent right?" asked Gale.  
  
Stratus swung his backpack over his shoulder and began searching it; he soon pulled out a musky green tent that looked like it could barely fit one person in never mind two. As the two began setting the tent up the sun started to disappear over the mountaintops.  
  
After the two finished their meal they decided to get some rest, both lying in their respective areas, which they decided on, or rather Gale decided on. Gale faced Stratus as he looked to be asleep.  
  
"Stratus?" she whispered in an attempt to not wake him if he were asleep.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied opening his eyes.  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe because you cute." He stated looking at her as her face dropped.  
  
"Because I'm cute?" she asked staring at him angrily.  
  
"No I'm just joking!" he protested. Her face didn't change.  
  
"So I'm not cute?" she asked still not changing her expression.  
  
"No! I mean" he was cut of has her hand collided with his face. She turned sharply as he began rubbing his red cheek. 


	4. The Minning Town North Corel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however I own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Well here's chapter 4, just want to thank Manga-Lunatic for reading. Hope you continue to read, and I also want to thank ViG too. Well that's all I  
can say so here's chapter 4, enjoy.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The sun peeked over the mountaintops and beamed down on the tent where Gale and Stratus slept. Stratus was sprawled out on the floor tangled in a blue blanket. His leg hanging out of the blanket and his right hand resting on one of Gale's breasts. After a loud crashing noise from outside the tent Gale eyes begin to open, slowly at first until she realises Stratus's hand has found its way to her breast. She sat up quickly.  
  
"Stratus!" she bellowed waking him instantaneously. He looks round quickly and then faces Gale.  
  
"What, what's wrong Gale?" he asked looking around frantically once again.  
  
"What wrong, what's wrong? You hand was-" she is interrupted by another loud crash and the floor beginning to shake with every other crash.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Stratus asked.  
  
"I don't know," she answered gathering herself and rushing out of the tent followed by Stratus.  
  
There stood a huge blue Dragon leering over the tent, fire and smoke seeping out of its mouth. Stratus jumped back once he saw the huge mammoth dragon above him and ran back into the tent to grab his sword. Gale reached for her knives but came up empty handed realising she wasn't wearing her gear. As she looks up the Dragon sweeps down and strikes her with a claw. She lands on the floor, claw marks on her stomach, blood leaking out of the gashes. Stratus returned from the tent, spotting the injured girl at his feet. As a claw was about to strike her again, he raised his father's Buster sword and sliced down, cutting the claws of the dragon off. The dragon roared and staggered backwards.  
  
"Gale!" cried Stratus as he kneeled beside her.  
  
"Look.out," gale slurred as the other claw of the dragon swung for Stratus.  
  
He swung the huge sword around, severing the dragon's hand in half. It let out another roar and then released a wave of fire down onto Stratus and Gale. Stratus raised the Buster sword above his head, the fire colliding with the blade. The sword protecting both teenagers from the flame of the Dragons breath.  
  
"Just.go," said the injured Ninja. Struggling to hang onto consciousness.  
  
"No!" shouted Stratus, sweat pouring from his face with the intense heat of the flame. His hands were burning from the heated blade. He gritted his teeth and raised a hand into the air, a gust of wind throwing the flame back at the Dragon, knocking it backwards. He leapt into the air and landed on the dragon's head, bringing the huge sword down into its brain. It shook violently before collapsing, throwing Stratus to the ground below. He quickly rushed to his feet and ran to the now unconscious girl by their tent. Lifting her head of the ground to try and wake her, failing. He quickly tore his shirt and wrapped it around her slim waist to stop the bleeding. He fumbled with his bag trying to find the right potion. He found it and raised her head again, forcing the liquid potion down her throat. She swallowed hard and then began breathing heavily, the pain on her face being replaced by a blank expression.  
  
----  
  
North Corel, once a prosperous mining town, then a dump, and now back to being a prosperous mining town, all thanks to one man, named Barret Wallace. Stratus staggered into the busy town with Gale in his arms, clutching her side. He stopped near a wall and rested her back against it, taking a while to gather his breath. He quickly looked around the busy street, everyone too wrapped up in their own lives to notice the injured girl and boy enter the town.  
  
"You!" bellowed a tall teenager with long blonde hair dangling down his back, a few strands cascading over his shoulders. Stratus turned to see the teenager pointing a handgun to his head. He was dressed mostly in black except for his musty green jacket, his equally musty green eyes staring blankly at Stratus. He also donned a black gun belt with grenades dotted here and there, and a powerful looking shotgun hanging from it. Stratus couldn't help but notice his defined muscles, equal or bigger than his own.  
  
"What have you done to her?" asked the gunslinger pointing to the girl at Stratus's feet.  
  
"I haven't done anything, she was attacked by a," status was interrupted when the handgun was thrust towards him and the other teen began to speak:  
  
"That's what they all say, now step away from the girl and drop any weapons you have." Ordered the blonde haired teen motioning for Stratus to step away.  
  
Stratus began to move slowly to the side, then suddenly spun round and kicked the gun out of the blonde teens hand as he fired of a shot, which flew into the air. Stratus drew his sword and placed it up to the neck of his teenaged foe.  
  
"As I said, I haven't done anything, we where attacked by a Dragon on are way here. I defeated the Dragon but she was injured in the process, I would like someone to get her to the hospital." Stated Stratus, not taking his eyes of off the gunslinger.  
  
"Why don't you take her yourself?" asked the nervous teenager staring into Stratus eyes, as if trying to find out if he was lying or not.  
  
"I cannot, I must find a man named Barret Wallace, it is very important." Answered Stratus, noticing the teen's expression change at the mention of Barrets name.  
  
"What do you want with Mr. Wallace?"  
  
"You know him? Take me to him now?" shouted Stratus happily.  
  
"I will not take you too him until you tell me why you wish to speak with him." Replied the blonde teen.  
  
"I do not have time to explain, can you please take Gale to the hospital and tell me where Barret Wallace is!" shouted Stratus getting annoyed at the fellow teenagers stubbornness.  
  
"The hospital is there," said the gunslinger, pointing to a large building at the end of the street "Take the girl their and I will bring Mr. Wallace to you." Finished the teen.  
  
"Fine, hurry up." Said Stratus gathering Gale in his arms and heading to the building his former adversary pointed to.  
  
----  
  
The room was a dull white, equipment all around the bed making beeping noises every so often and blinking lights. Gale was sound asleep as Stratus watched on, waiting for the arrival of Barret Wallace. There was a knock on the door and then a light breeze as the door opened and in stepped a tall dark man with a gun attached to his arm, reminding him of his past. He was wearing a torn green jacket and black pants.  
  
"Barret Wallace?" asked Stratus staring at his gun arm.  
  
"Yeah, you look familiar, have we met boy?" replied Barret in a deep voice.  
  
"No, but you know my father, Cloud Strife." Replied the teenager. Barret blinked a few times and then a smiled.  
  
"Cloud's son, what's your name boy?" asked Barret.  
  
"Stratus."  
  
"Stratus Strife, so what ya hear for boy?"  
  
"Well, this is Gale, she is from Wutai."  
  
"Wutai?" asked Barret shocked at the mention of the forgotten land.  
  
"Yeah, some girl named Yuffie sent her to find my dad."  
  
"Yuffie? What happened?" asked Barret, even more shocked at the mention of the proud Wutain Ninja that he remembered from his past.  
  
Stratus went on to explain about the situation, how Wutai was destroyed by Ranish, Yuffie sacrificing herself for her people. How Gale and Stratus are trying to build a team to lead a resistance against Ranish. After a long talk Barret decided that he would send his Pupil Lance Hunter with Gale and Stratus.  
  
The teenaged gunslinger from earlier entered the room as Gale began to awaken. Stratus glanced at the gunslinger and gave him a stare that said he wasn't looking for trouble.  
  
"Stratus, this is Lance Hunter, Lance my boy, this is Stratus, Cloud Strife's son." Introduced Barret.  
  
"The Cloud Strife?" asked Lance.  
  
"Wait a minute, this is Lance, this is the guy your sending with us?" asked Stratus in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" replied Barret looking over at Stratus.  
  
"I don't think he likes me Barret, we kinda got into a scuffle earlier." Answered Lance.  
  
"I told you to keep your temper under control Lance."  
  
"I know, but I just figured he had hurt her, seen as he was leering over her like he had."  
  
"Stratus? What's going on? Who are these people?" asked the injured ninja lying in the hospital bed.  
  
"Hey Gale, how are you feeling?" asked Stratus turning his attention to his female companion.  
  
"I'm fine, answer my questions Stratus."  
  
"Well this is Barret," pointing to the Dark gun armed man "and this is Lance Hunter, he will be helping us with our mission. As much as I don't like it." finished Stratus.  
  
"Hi, why don't you like him?" asked Gale.  
  
"I think you should rest a little, that wound is pretty bad." Interrupted Lance.  
  
"Oh yeah, thank you for saving me Stratus." Said Gale, smiling at Stratus. He smiled back and then looked at Lance.  
  
"You get mad easily don't you Lance, maybe I should call you Firecracker from now on." Mocked Stratus.  
  
"You betta watch your mouth boy." Shouted Lance going red in the face.  
  
Gale begins laughing then grabs her side doubling over in pain. Stratus puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Firecrackers right, you should rest, take it easy." Stated Stratus trying to calm Gale before she split the wound once again.  
  
"My name is Lance, not Firecracker!" shouted the blonde teen named Lance.  
  
"I think we should leave her to rest Stratus." Ordered Barret, leading the two bickering teens out of the room.  
  
Gale rested her head onto the pillow and closed her eyes, thinking about her mentor and everything that has happened in these past few days. Her home was destroyed once again, and then Yuffie was taken from her, now she cant even laugh without hurting herself. What a mess!  
  
----  
  
Next chapter should be up soon, so keep checking back. I just want to ask you guys if you think I use too much dialogue. So if ya could answer that in your reviews it would be good. Thanks. 


	5. The Sleeper Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however I own all of my own Characters Such as Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Guess I'm thanking Manga-Lunatic and ViG again, thanks guys! Means a lot. Just got back from seeing Kinesis (you probably have no idea what I'm going on bout) and my feet are very sore, so I thought I'd give ya something to read! Well have fun, and don't forget to Review.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rusty pieces of metal line the edges of the street of North Corel, which leads to a huge mining shaft located where the gold saucer once was with Karts full of coal and other minerals being carried towards the storage bunker. At the entrance of the mining town, a young ninja, a cocky swordsman and martial artist and finally a short-fused gunslinger prepared for their departure.  
  
"So where are we heading?" asked Lance turning to face Gale, rather than Stratus. She held her head low, trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't think there's any where else to go." Replied Gale. Barret approached from behind them, ready to send them on their way.  
  
"Don't know where your heading right?" laughed Barret placing a hand on Gale's shoulder.  
  
"Any ideas?" asked Stratus, smiling already knowing the answer. Barret smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, you know Nibelheim?" asked Barret, wiping the smile of his face.  
  
"Yeah, my father grew up there, and so did my mother actually." Replied Stratus taking interest in what Barret was about to say.  
  
"Well, go there. You will find a man sleeping in a coffin deep inside Shinra mansion. He will be behind a large door in the basement, its concealed so you'll have to look carefully. Before you go to the door though, find a safe, inside will be a key to the door." Stated Barret, catching his breath after the long statement. Gale blinked trying to process the information and then smiled at Barret.  
  
"Okay, thanks Barret." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and ran towards the exit, smiling all the way. Stratus looked back at Barret and waved goodbye to the well-built man. Lance walked up to his mentor and extended his hand; Barret took it in a firm handshake and then smiled at his apprentice.  
  
"Take care of them, good luck." Said Barret confident of his apprentice's abilities. Lance smiled and then turned to follow his new "friends". He turned back just he was leaving and waved goodbye.  
  
"Thanks Barret, Good bye!" shouted Lance, before running to catch up to Gale and Stratus.  
  
----  
  
The wind howled with evilness as it chilled the three Teens making their way up the snowy mountainside. Gale was ahead of the others, throwing herself from ledge to ledge with her Wutain swiftness. Slowly but surely climbing the huge White Mountain, which blocked their path to Nibelheim. Lance was not too far behind Gale, digging his fingers into the mountain and clawing his way upwards. Stratus, on the other hand was a different story, he was way behind the others, curled up in a ball rocking back and forth saying his prayers quickly over and over. Gale noticed this and leapt down from her ledge to his side, now completely healed from her injury. She landed swiftly, not even losing her balance for a second, then kneeled at his shivering side.  
  
"Stratus? Are you okay?" she asked, obvious worry in her voice. She would not admit that she was actually starting to like the perverted Swordsman.  
  
"Is that worry I hear in your voice?" Stratus mocked, knowing she would not admit she liked him. Gale slapped him round the head and he began to grit his teeth again.  
  
"Sorry." He blurted out rubbing his head quickly, and then retracting his hand back into his makeshift cloak.  
  
"I said what's wrong!" she shouted over the howling wind, it was as if it was laughing at them, or Stratus.  
  
"I'm freezing. I can't take this damn weather." She said slowly between shivers. Gritting his teeth hear and their. Gale smiled.  
  
"Wimp!" she blurted out, laughing at his lack of macho ness.  
  
"I grew up in Costa del Sol dammit, you think it ever snowed there? I don't fucking think so!" he shouted forgetting about the snowy wind that haunted him, then quickly covering himself up and rubbing is arms trying to create friction heat. Gale stopped laughing and smiled at him.  
  
"I'll carry you, it the only way I can repay you for saving me from that Dragon."  
  
"What? I don't think so!" he shouted, annoyed at the ninjas suggestion, he just knew he would never live it down.  
  
"Why not, what's stopping you. Your macho ness?" she laughed. Picking him up, much to his dismay. She began leaping from ledge to ledge once again.  
  
"Firecrackers never going to let me live this down you know!" he protested. Even though he knew it would help change the stubborn ninjas mind.  
  
"I know." She said calmly, not affected by his failed attempt to make her feel sorry for him. A loud bang was heard and then a huge bird fell from the sky, just missing Gale and Stratus. Gale looked up to see Lance, his smoking shotgun aimed where the falling bird had once been. She smiled at him and then continued on her path.  
  
"Hey, having fun Stratus! What's wrong, can't handle the cold?" mocked Lance, laughing at Stratus. Stratus smiled and raised an effortless finger at "Firecracker".  
  
"Laugh it up Firecracker, laugh it up!" replied Stratus.  
  
"My name is Lance, not Firecracker, how many times do I have to tell you!" Shouted Lance, going red in the face despite the intense weather. Gale laughed and motioned for Lance to follow. He did and they soon found themselves at the top of the mountain, looking down on their destination, Nibelheim.  
  
----  
  
The desolate town of Nibelheim, where the sleeper sleeps. Vincent Valentine, the former Turk who was mutated into a demon at the hands of Hojo. He now sleeps the eternal slumber in Shinra Mansion, or maybe the not so eternal slumber, as he is about to get a rude awakening.  
  
"This is it, Nibelheim, my parents home."  
  
"Its, empty." Stated Lance, looking around the small town trying to find signs of life.  
  
"No one lives here, not for years. I heard it was burnt down by Sephiroth many years ago." Said Gale, walking up to the entrance of Shinra Mansion.  
  
"Yeah, it was. But a company called Shinra rebuilt it to cover something up." Replied Stratus, opening the gate.  
  
"It's kinda creepy guys." Stated Gale, walking to the door of the huge dark Mansion.  
  
"I guess. Barret said we need a key right, in a safe?" asked Lance walking into the large hall of the Mansion. A large chandelier hangs from the ceiling, occasionally swaying and shimmering in the small amount of light that sneaks into the dark building. Stratus steps forward and walks up the stares, stopping half way.  
  
"You guys look around, I'll check over here." Ordered Stratus, pointing to his left. He walks to his left and down a small corridor. Leading him to a small room with a safe in the corner. That was easy, he thought. After shouting for his comrades, they opened the safe and found the key and a piece of paper folded twice.  
  
"What does it say?" asked the curious Gunslinger Lance. Stratus unfolded the piece of paper and read the message:  
  
To the right, you will find a secret door, down the spiral staircase and into the corridor. A door is concealed on the left sidewall.  
  
"It's directions, to this Vinnie guy I guess." Stated Stratus, leading them to the secret door and down the spiral staircase. They finally arrived at the dark corridor leading to the library. After searching the left wall they finally found the keyhole and entered the hidden room. Inside the room where many coffin's, one in particular was in the center of the room, the slab shut tightly. Stratus and Lance took it upon themselves to remove the slab, with some difficulty, much to Gale's amusement.  
  
"Need help guys?" asked Gale in a mocking tone, her laughter was cut short as the slab shifted slightly, then fully, falling to the floor with a bang. Smoke poured out of the uncovered coffin. The teens waited patiently, unsure of what they might find inside. The smoke cleared and Stratus nudged Lance in the back, signalling him to take a look. Lance stumbled forward and quickly looked back at Stratus.  
  
"Take a look Firecracker"  
  
"I am- forget it. Why don't you take a look Stratus?" asked Lance, trying to get out of looking into the coffin.  
  
"What? No, you're closest, you look" countered Stratus. Gale had enough and decided she would look for herself. She walked forward and peeked over the edge of the coffin, inside was a dark mysterious figure, his eyes were shut tightly, half his face covered by a red cloak which stretched to his ankles. He had an equally red bandana around his forehead and a few strands of his black hair hung over it. Gale looked over to Stratus and Lance, who had now joined her.  
  
"He's still asleep." She stated. Suddenly Vincent's eyes shot open, glowing a fierce Red, Stratus flew back in fear as Lance and Gale stared in shock at the man before them. Vincent closed his eyes again, and then reopened them, trying to focus his vision. He stared at the girl and fellow Gunslinger before him.  
  
"Vincent Valentine?" asked Gale in a shaky voice, trying to force the words out. She was paralysed in fear. Vincent sat up slowly and grabbed his gun, aiming it at Gale, Lance and Stratus, who had just got up of the floor.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Vincent, his voice sounding odd to him, after not using it for 20 years.  
  
"I am Gale Amber, pupil of Yuffie Kisiragi." She stated bluntly, hoping he wouldn't kill her. His eyes widened as she stumbled back, dragging Lance and Stratus with her. Vincent climbed out of his coffin, brushing himself of before he put his gun back into its holster. Gale felt a huge sigh of relief escape her mouth as he did this.  
  
"Pupil of Yuffie, and these two?" asked Vincent.  
  
"He is Stratus Strife, son of Cloud Strife."  
  
"Son, Cloud has a son. What year is this?" asked Vincent, becoming ever more curious as to why he was awakened.  
  
"It's 20 years since you went to sleep sir." Replied Lance.  
  
"20 years, who are you, and why have you awoken me?" asked Vincent eagerly. Just as Gale was about to answer his question a loud bang interrupted them. Gale turned her attention to the door, Vincent's expression changed quickly and he un holstered his Death Penalty.  
  
"Someone's here" he stated blankly.  
  
----  
  
Dun dun duuuuun. Cliffhanger, yay! Anyway, like I said, don't forget to Review and tell me what ya think. 


	6. The Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however I own all of my own Characters Such as Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Thanks again to my two loyal reviewers, that is Manga-Lunatic and VideliGohan. Thanks a lot guys! Least someone's reading this thing. Well here's the next chappy so enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 6: The Demons  
  
Gale looked over to Stratus and Lance, then back to Vincent quickly. Vincent face was totally serious and he eyes didn't seem to blink. It looked like he was in deep thought.  
  
"We must leave this place at once." He stated, looking back to the three teens that had woke him from his slumber. Gale looked back to Stratus and Lance and then faced Vincent again.  
  
"Yeah." She answered, following Vincent, who had already made his way to the door, holding his Death Penalty in a death grip at his side. Stratus and Lance looked at each other, shrugged and then followed.  
  
The group made their way up the spiral staircase and into the room, which linked them to the main building. Vincent held his hand out, signalling for them to stop, they did. He then peered out around the corner, two beings stood in the centre of the hall. One was very well built, towering above the other one. He had a black trench coat coming down to his knees, which covered most of his body. His head was shaved and a scar ran across his head, badly stitched up. His eyes glowed a bright green and he had a brown goatee around his smirking mouth.  
  
"What the hell are these things?" Gale whispered to Vincent. He held his finger up telling her to be quiet.  
  
The other smaller monster was hovering at the same level as his counterpart and green scales covered his entire body, a tail was swaying side to side. His eyes where equally as green as the others and he had one single horn on his head. His fingers looked like they had been replaced with knives and he kept opening and closing his fists, clashing them together.  
  
Stratus stepped forward to get a better look, knocking a rusty old clock of a table, creating a loud bang. The big guy instantly turned to face them, the evil smirk growing wider.  
  
"I think we have guest Lizar," groaned the brute. The lizard like being floated into the air to get a better look, Vincent immediately ducked and hid from vision, dragging the others with him.  
  
"I don't see anyone Pui." Hissed the lizard, his long tongue slapping around, saliva dripping from it and being spat out in a disgusting fashion.  
  
Vincent wiped the sweat from his forehead, and then peered round the corner again. The big guy named Pui began making his way up the stairs, getting closer and closer to Vincent with every step. Vincent ducked again and looked at the others.  
  
"We might be in a little trouble here, these guys don't look friendly to me" whispered Vincent. Stratus quirked and eyebrow.  
  
"And you do?" asked the puzzled teenager. Gale hit him in the arm and then smiled widely at Vincent, who had an angry expression on his face. Lance looked at Stratus who was rubbing his arm and then shook his head.  
  
"What should we do Vincent?" asked Gale; in the nicest voice she had to offer.  
  
"I guess the only choice we have is to take them out, you can fight right?"  
  
Gale smiled and held up her boomerang, Lance held up his gun and Stratus continued rubbing his arm. Vincent nodded and them motioned them to the door, he stopped and peered round. Pui had stopped at the top of the stairs, looking at his floating companion. Vincent held up a handgun and aimed it at the Pui, resting it on his arm to get perfect aim. Not that he needed too. Bang. The gun shot back with the force of the bullet. Vincent stared at the well-built man before him, his head was snapped back, but he was still standing. Pui slowly moved his head back to its right position; the bullet was lodged in his forehead. He raised his hand and pulled the bullet out, flicking it away.  
  
"What the fuck?" asked Stratus, staring at the man who had just pulled a bullet out of his head like it was nothing. Vincent fired a few more shots off. They hit a barrier that had just been placed around Pui. The bullet bounced of the invisible wall around Pui and landed scattered on the floor like pins.  
  
"I'll handle this!" Stratus shouted, pulling his sword from his back and leaping forward driving it into the shield. He pushed and pushed with the sword but it did nothing against the powerful shield. Pui smiled and kicked Stratus in the ribs; he flew back and landed on the floor. Gale ran to his side and raised her own barrier. Vincent and Lance drew their guns and fired at the hovering Lizard, who dodged them all.  
  
"You okay Stratus?" asked Gale. Stratus had his eyes closed tightly, and then he opened them and smiled at her. He stood and stabbed his sword into the ground.  
  
"I'll handle this guy, you help the others with mister lizzie" replied Stratus, his arrogance shining through. He ran at the monstrous muscle head before him and threw a punch into his rock-hard chest breaking the barrier; he withdrew it quickly and began hopping on the spot.  
  
"Owwwwww!" yelled Stratus still hoping around clutching his hand. The huge oaf before him smiled, showing his yellow teeth.  
  
"What the hell are you made off?" asked Stratus. The brute smiled and swung another punch at Stratus; he hit him square in the face, knocking Stratus through the barrier of the stairs and down to the hall's floor with a thud. Scattered bits a broken wood lay around him in a heap. Stratus clutched his side and stood, rubbing his face.  
  
Meanwhile in the air the lizard was flying around, dodging various bullets and knives being thrown at him by Gale, Vincent and Lance.  
  
"I have a plan guys, ill cast my stop magic on him and then you use your guns to waste him outa the air, got it?" asked Gale, raising her hand towards the flying menace. Vincent nodded and then brought out his Death Penalty. Gale thrust her hand towards the creature, her materia glowed and then the lizard stopped, surrounded by a grey glow. It tried to escape but couldn't.  
  
"Your up!" yelled Gale, Vincent raised the Death Penalty and fired a quick shot at the frozen monster, knocking it out of the sky to the floor, a huge bullet hole in its head, half its tongue hanging out of its mouth.  
  
Stratus wasn't doing very well, he was held up against a wall being pounded in the ribs by the giant. Crying out each time the rock like fist connected wit his abdomen.  
  
Gale jumped to his side and kicked the beast in the back of the leg to no avail. He didn't even flinch. She kept kicking anyway; every blow she landed his hideous laugh got louder and louder. He threw his arms round, knocking her to the floor. Lance ran down the stairs to Gale's side as Vincent aimed his gun at the beast leg. Bang. A huge hole ripped through the beast knee, shattering it. Pui dropped to his one good knee; Stratus fell to the floor, bleeding from the mouth.  
  
"Shoot him in the head at point blank range!" ordered Vincent, who just holstered his Death Penalty. Lance left Gales side and approached the beast at its knee. Lance aimed a gun to the beast's head and fired, splitting its head in two, its brain tissue oozing out of its ruptured head.  
  
Gale got to her feet shortly after that and walked up to the other, who had crowded around the Stratus and headless Pui who had collapsed on the floor. Lance had just finished wiping the brain tissue of his gun when Gale got to his side.  
  
"Oh god, Stratus? Is he okay?" asked Gale, hurrying to his side.  
  
"He will be fine, just give him a potion to heal him and wait for him to recover consciousness." Replied Vincent, walking over to the lizard like creature he had shot down.  
  
"What the hell are these thing?" asked Lance, following Vincent over to the dead flying lizard. Vincent nudged its side, and then turned to face Lance.  
  
"I'm not sure, but look at their eyes, it looks like Mako poisoning."  
  
"Mako?" replied Lance, not knowing what the elder man was saying.  
  
"Yeah, Mako. It's a form of energy a company called Shinra drained from the planet. You don't know it? Asked Vincent, puzzled at the boys lack off knowledge.  
  
"Come to think of it, I do, Barret told me about it once."  
  
"You know Barret? Wait a second, who are you?" asked Vincent, remembering his early question.  
  
"Yeah, Barrets my Mentor, my name is Lance Hunter, pleased to meet you." Lance replied, extending his hand to his elder.  
  
"You too, now I think we better check outside, there may be more of these things."  
  
Gale walked up to the two, putting a potion back into her bag and joining the two gunslingers.  
  
"I gave him a potion, he's not conscious yet though." Informed Gale.  
  
"Good, you stay here. Me and Lance are going to check the perimeter." Ordered Vincent, walking to the door of the building. He stepped through the door, followed by Lance. Gale looked back at Stratus, who was propped up against the wall. What a fool, she thought. Going of to face that guy alone.  
  
----  
  
Vincent was the first to step out of the large building they had just been in, followed shortly by Lance. He stopped just short of the gate, and then held his hand into the air like before. Lance stopped, Vincent motioned him to a nearby wall, he followed as Vincent leaned against it and peered round the corner. About fifty Demon like creatures stood around the entrance to Nibelheim, at the front of all the Demons was one man in particular, he was very tall, had red wings protruding from a black vest, long black hair dangling in front of his dark red pupil less eyes, Metallic claws attached to both hands and an arrow shaped tail was sticking out from his black baggy pants. At the sides of his pants attached to a silver buckled belt where two long bladed Katanas.  
  
"This doesn't look good Lance."  
  
---- 


	7. Formerly Known as Rocket Town

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however I own all of my own Characters Such as Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I just finished reading a book called On a Pale Horse by Piers Anthony. I recommend it. Well on with the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 7: Formerly Known as Rocket Town  
  
Next to the Winged man was a black furred beast that looked remarkable like Red XIII or Nanaki as he is called in his home town of Cosmo Canyon, the beast had a dark red scarf around its neck, a scar over its left eye and had the same dark red pupils eyes. At the exact same spot where Red XIII tattoo was a similar one marked 'Red I'. Lance glanced back and forth between the two beasts, and then looked a Vincent. He seemed to be in deep thought, his expression not changing in the slightest. After a few minutes Vincent finally spoke.  
  
"We need to get out of here now," stated Vincent, grabbing Lance and dragging him back into Shinra Mansion. Gale looked up when the two entered the room, she still had Stratus in her arms, supporting his head.  
  
"We have around fifty creatures outside, blocking the entrance, our only other exit is thought the mountains." Stated Vincent looking at the young ninja. She nodded.  
  
"So what are we waiting for, lets go." Said Gale, standing with Stratus in her arms still. Vincent looked back at the door and then to Gale again.  
  
"The problem is we can't get out without them noticing us, our first priority must be to get Stratus out of here, so he can heal up. Lance and me will hold them off long enough for you to get away, go to a town called rocket town, talk with a man named Cid Highwind and wait for us their. Okay?" asked Vincent, not even trying to catch his breath. Gale nodded in agreement and then looked at Lance. He nodded and then they both turned to Vincent.  
  
"Good, now go Gale," ordered Vincent as he loaded his Death Penalty, Lance unbuckled his shotgun and loaded it as well. He looked at Vincent and then they ran out of the doors, turning to see the fifty or so monsters instantly look up. Gale managed to sneak by in all the confusion as Gunfire began blasting throughout the small town. She kept running and running, not even looking back. All her thoughts focussed on one thing. Getting Stratus to safety.  
  
----  
  
A trail of footprints through the thick snow lead to a secluded cave somewhere in Nibelheim Mountains, inside laid an unconscious Stratus Strife, wrapped in a thick warm blanket. Gale sat by his side, an equally thick blanket wrapped around herself, her eyes not leaving Stratus motionless body, hoping for her new found friend to wake up. She had taken refuge from the snowstorm around two hours ago; Vincent and Lance had stayed behind to fight those strange mutant creatures. That was at least six hours ago, Stratus has been asleep for a long time and she was beginning to wonder if the potion she gave him had worked. He moved slightly and let out a slight moan, then returned to normal. She put her hand on his head to see if he was cold. He wasn't too cold, she thought.  
  
"Come on Stratus, wake up!" she said to herself, hoping he would hear her and comply, but no such luck. He remained asleep for another hour before finally his eyes fluttered open. Gale had already fallen asleep by this point; she was snuggled up next to him, her arms wrapped around his waist. He had no idea what was going on, last thing he remembered was being pinned against a wall by a giant and pummelled almost to death by his huge rock fists. He removed her arms and then stood, almost falling but regaining his balance in time. He re-wrapped the blanket around himself and stepped outside the cave, it was getting dark outside and the snow had stopped falling. The sun was just setting on the horizon; he looked back into the cave and stared at the sleeping girl. Where were the others? What had happened to everyone whilst he was unconscious? How long was he unconscious? All question that he needed answering.  
  
----  
  
Gale awoke to a sound that she couldn't quite place; she rubbed her eyes and sat up. He was gone. She grabbed the blanket and stood, making sure it was wrapped around her before walking out of the cave. Stratus stood in full concentration, his eyes closed. His sword was propped up against the cave wall, he was completely still, and he appeared to not even be breathing. He was a strange person, he could be so stupid at times, but at others he was so serious. He quickly swung his leg out, breaking her trail of thought, he followed through by bringing the same foot back to his body, but still raised of the floor, then back to the floor before pivoting and throwing another kick, then another and another in a fluid movement, almost like water. It was effortless for him, he seemed to just flow through the movements, and he was so full of concentration, did he even know she was there?  
  
"Good morning Gale." Said Stratus, not even opening his eyes, he continued his movements for a while before stopping and opening his eyes. She was stood still, leaning against the wall of the cave next to his sword. She was thinking about something, had she even heard him?  
  
"How did you know I was their?" asked Gale finally, realising he had spoken to her. He smiled and approached her.  
  
"You do make noises when you move you know." He stated walking past her into the cave. He was only wearing a pair of knee length shorts and sweat was dripping from his body, despite it being so cold. She followed him into the cave and sat next to him as he took a drink of water from the bottle and then poured some over his head.  
  
"Where is everyone? What happened?" asked Stratus, Gale answered all his questions and informed him that they where to head for Rocket City (A/N: It's a city now). Stratus looked up at her as she just finished informing him on their situation.  
  
"Gale, you do know Ranish run Rocket City right?" asked Stratus, looking at the confused ninja. She let out a sigh before answering.  
  
"They do? So what should we do?" replied Gale, grabbing the bottle from Stratus and taking a sip.  
  
"Well, we need to wait for Vincent and Firecracker so we should just go, try to avoid trouble. Okay?" Replied Stratus, grabbing another bottle from his bag. Gale sighed and nodded in agreement. She hated the thought of being so close to those bastards but not being able to do anything about it.  
  
----  
  
Gale and Stratus weaved through the tall grass that leads to the infamous Rocket City. After Ranish took control of the world they soon took an interest in space travel, setting up a brand new space program in Rocket Town, Cid was offered the job to run the program and he accepted much to Barrets dislike. The town began to flourish and eventually became quite a large city. Houses lined the outer rim of the city, and businesses set up camp in the center of the city. To the east was the actual Rocket station. As Gale and Stratus neared the large city they could make out two guards at the entrance to the city. Stratus stopped as he realised the ninja was no longer following him but standing completely still a few feet back. He looked back at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Stratus, eager to find out what was troubling his accomplice, he had a feeling it was that she was unsure if she could stop herself from seriously injuring or possible killing the entire town upon arrival. She looked down, rubbing her feet into the long knee length grass.  
  
"I'm not sure about this." She stated, not looking up at Stratus. He smiled and approached her, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It'll be fine, just try not to kill anyone." Stratus joked, trying to get a laugh from her, or hell even a smile. She stayed still, and then suddenly burst out laughing. Stratus looked puzzled, it wasn't that funny. Was it?  
  
"Stop me if I start to do anything foolish, okay?" she asked, stopping her laughter.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Lets go."  
  
----  
  
The two teens approached the Ranish soldier that guarded the entrance to Rocket City as he began to speak.  
  
"State you business in Rocket City." Demanded the guard, raising his gun to the two teens.  
  
"We are here to see Cid Highwind." Stated Gale, trying to avoid the guard glare. The guard smirked and lowered his gun.  
  
"I cannot allow you too see him, unless you have an appointment. Do you?" Asked the guard, raising an eyebrow. Gale sighed and began to turn when Stratus stopped her.  
  
"Could you tell him Cloud Strife son wants to speak with him?" asked Stratus, sure of his plan to get into the city. The guard's smirk disappeared and he looked disappointed.  
  
"One moment." Said the guard, walking into a booth and dialling a number. A minute later the gate blocking the entrance to Rocket City raised and the guard motioned for Stratus and Gale to enter. They did. The guard smirked and began to dial another number.  
  
Inside the City Gale and Stratus made their way to a map to find Cid's home, after a while they found it and proceeded to his house. A few minutes alter they arrived at his door and found it open, a old looking man with grey hair was sat on the step, smoking a cigar. He smiled, the cigar miraculously staying in his mouth.  
  
"Stratus Strife, why I ain't seen your fucking ass in many, many years. How are ya my boy?" asked Cid in a gruff voice, getting up from his perch on the step.  
  
"You know me?" asked Stratus, confused about how the man knew his name. Cid laughed, the cigar still staying in his mouth (A/N: How does he do that?).  
  
"Yeah, I saw you when you were a little kid. You obviously don't remember me," Replied Cid, looking at Gale. "This your girlfriend?" finished Cid.  
  
"What no way!" Gale shouted, turning red in the face. Stratus laughed and then answered Cid's question, and following Cid into his home.  
  
----  
  
Next chapter should be up soon; I'm constantly writing and reading to improve my skills. I'd appreciate any advice you could give in your reviews and all. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to Review! 


	8. Not So Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however I own all of my own Characters Such as Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Looks like I'm only getting two reviews a chapter so far, but I can't do anything bout that. Are people actually reading or just not reviewing, I  
wonder? Either way I'm going to continue for my few loyal reviewers and myself. But if you are reading and not reviewing then I hope you do from now on. It doesn't take long, you don't even have to say much, it's just  
nice to get some encouragement once and a while.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 8: Not So Welcome  
  
Stratus and Gale told Cid why they had come to Rocket City, about how Vincent had told them to come and how he and Lance had stayed behind to fight of those strange creatures. They left out the part about wanting to defeat Ranish, seeing as they where in one of their cities.  
  
"So, you and your girlfriend want a drink?" asked Cid, laughing as Gale insisted that she wasn't Stratus's girlfriend, he whole face turning red.  
  
"Cid, she isn't my girlfriend, just a friend." Stated Stratus, trying not to laugh himself. Cid looked at him, and then began to speak:  
  
"I know, but its fucking fun to tease the poor damn girl." Replied Cid with a laugh. Stratus smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"About the drink, that would be great, Gale?" asked Stratus, she looked at him and nodded. Not wanting to talk with the teasing man.  
  
"Shera! Can we get some goddamn drinks in here, two sodas and a damn beer!" Shouted Cid to his wife, who was cooking dinner in the kitchen. She shouted back and then Cid looked back to his guests.  
  
"So, how long are you staying, just until Vinnie gets here?" asked Cid, trying to start conversation with the teens.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Stratus, looking at the clock on the wall to see how long they had been at Cid's cosy home. Everything looked very clean, like it was never once dirty, must have been Cid's wife doing. She seemed to be the neat type; he sensed that when she had greeted them. A very nice woman. Strange how she would have married a man like Cid.  
  
"So why did you wake the guy anyway?" asked Cid, Gale felt her stomach turn at his question. She couldn't tell him they wanted to stop Ranish; he would probably call the guards on him. What should she do? She was interrupted by a loud bang on the door.  
  
"Stratus Strife, Come out with you hands up, along with your companion. You are under arrest. " Shouted the guards outside the door of Cid's home.  
  
"Shit, Stratus, what do we do?" shouted Gale, jumping to her feet. Stratus followed.  
  
"What the fuck is going on, why do they want to arrest you?" asked Cid, looking up at the two teens. They both ignored cid question.  
  
"We gotta get out of here." Shouted Gale, running to a nearby window. She looked out, three guards stood at the door.  
  
"Yeah, how thought?" asked Stratus. His question was answered as Gale jumped through the window, sending pieces of glass flying everywhere. He quickly followed and they began racing down the streets to the entrance to the large city.  
  
"Cid, what is going on?" asked Shera, walking into the room where the two teens had been just a few seconds ago. Cid shrugged.  
  
----  
  
Gale and Stratus raced down the street, avoiding people as best they could. Gale leapt over a truck as it flew past. Stratus put on the breaks to avoid the truck, then quickly caught up to Gale, the guards closing in on the two.  
  
"Stratus! Hurry up, they will close the gate on us!" shouted Gale, speeding up. Stratus began to run faster too, sensing the need to reach into his jar of adrenaline. The guards began firing as Gale and Stratus neared their destination. The gate was slowly closing on them; Gale reached it first and dived through the small gap as the gate was shut on Stratus. He stopped just before he hit it, and quickly turned to see three guards behind him. They raised their guns at him and ordered him to raise his hands.  
  
"Gale, Go!" shouted Stratus as he began to raise his hands. A guard on the other side of the gate raised his gun at Gale.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving without you!" replied Gale, worry written all over her face. What could she do, Stratus was going to get arrested she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Just go!" he shouted in reply to her stubborn plea. Raising his hands above his head, the guards neared closer to him. Making sure he kept his hands above his head.  
  
"No, fight back. You can beat them easily!" protested Gale, getting annoyed at Stratus foolishness. Stratus turned to look at her, her eyes where tearing up. She was crying. He couldn't do that to her, he had to fight back. She was right. He dropped his hands and the guards quickly thrust their guns forward ordering him to raise them again. He grabbed his sword, as they opened fire. He deflected the bullets with his blade and then swung it forward, cutting the edges of the guns clean of. The guard's faces dropped as they suddenly found themselves un-armed.  
  
"Drop your weapon and open the gate or he will kill them" Shouted Gale to the guard who had his gun aimed at her. He looked at the three guards and then dropped his gun. He entered the gate room and pressed a few buttons, raising the gate slowly as Stratus ran under it.  
  
"Get on the other side" Ordered Gale. The guard did so and then she made her way into the small room, pressing the button to close the gate. Gale then smiled at Stratus and they fled the City to the large mountains.  
  
----  
  
They had been walking for hours, not saying a word to each other. What now? They where supposed to wait for Vincent in Rocket City but that was no longer an option. Should they go back to Nibelheim? What if those strange creatures are still there? What else could they do? They had too.  
  
"We have to go back, don't we." Gale stated breaking the silence between the two. Stratus looked at her, why was she afraid to go back? Was she worried about Lance and Vincent, I'm sure they can handle themselves.  
  
"Yeah, we do. Is it a problem for you?" asked Stratus, trying to get to the bottom of her worry. She looked at him for the first time in hours.  
  
"I'm worried about what we might find, they could both be dead. For all we know those things might still be their." Replied Gale, trying to hold back tears. She didn't want to lose anyone else. She hated crying like this, it was sign of weakness for her, but she seemed to do it so often these days. Her life was filled with death. She hadn't known these people for long but she still considered them friends, she just couldn't bare to see them die too. Stratus reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. He then wiped a tear from her eye and she looked at him, sniffling a sob.  
  
"It'll be fine, Vincent and Firecracker are awesome fighters. I'm sure there fine. Trust me." Stratus said in a soothing tone, trying desperately to stop her tears. She did the best she could to smile and he smiled back at her effort.  
  
"Thank you Stratus, I hope your right."  
  
----  
  
Well, it was time. They had finally arrived back in Nibelheim. Gale stopped short of seeing a full view of the small town. Stratus stopped beside her and put his hand on her shoulder again.  
  
"You ready?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"As I'll ever be." She replied, taking her first step. Stratus followed and as they neared the town it became quite obvious a huge battle had taken place here. Broken pieces of tiles scattered all over the ground, holes in the walls of most houses. A few dead creatures lay scattered around as well, Vincent was nowhere to be seen, neither Lance. Gale quickened her pace, trying to reach the village faster before breaking into a run.  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Gale, discovering the motionless body of Lance curled up under a few bits of rubble. Stratus ran to his side and began moving the bits of rubble covering his motionless body.  
  
"Give me a phoenix down quick!" he ordered, feeling no need for pleasantries. This was bad, very bad. Gale flustered through her bag before coming across a phoenix down and tossing it to Stratus. He quickly sprinkled the dust over Lances body and he suddenly began to glow green before returning to normal. Lance let out a tiny groan before slowly opening his eyes.  
  
The bright light hurt his eyes and he was unable to see for a few seconds, when his vision cleared he saw the familiar faces of Gale and Stratus lurking over him. Gale's face lit up when he smiled slightly and brought his hand up to his eyes to rub them.  
  
"Lance! Your okay!" she yelled before flinging herself at the revived gunman. He yelled in pain as she clung to him like a leech. She quickly stopped the hug hearing his cry and then apologised.  
  
".Vincent. Where's Vincent?" asked Lance, using his aching arms and legs to drag himself to his feet. Gale suddenly felt her heart almost stop. They hadn't found him yet.  
  
"We haven't found him yet, want to help look?" replied Stratus, looking around the small town center. Lance answered by walking of to a corner of the town center and shoving some rubble out of the way. Gale followed suit and began searching for the dark cloaked man.  
  
Stratus walked up to a very pale looking man hung over a rock; his eyes had no pupils like the rest of these creatures. What was with these things? He hated not knowing this. He would find out if it were the last thing he did. That and defeat Ranish. He walked past the pale man and up to a huge hole in the wall nearest to the decaying Shinra Mansion. He looked through the hole not seeing anything that resembled Vincent. That is until he came across a clawed hand sticking out of a heap of rubble. It had to be him, who else had a hand like that. He quickly shouted over the other two teens and began to tear up the rubble around Vincent's body.  
  
"Is he alive?" asked Gale as she reached Stratus, who was kneeling over Vincent body checking his pulse (A/N: Does he even have a pulse? Oh well he does in this story).  
  
".Just barely." Replied Stratus, looking up at Gale. She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out another phoenix down. She handed it to Stratus and he administered the substance to Vincent. After a few groans he stopped moving. Stratus looked at Gale and she got what he had meant by the look. She instantly reached into the bag and pulled out another phoenix down, tossing it to him again. He repeated the process and Vincent let out a few more groans before opening his eyes slowly.  
  
----  
  
Incase anyone is wondering, Stratus uses the Buster Sword, which is the huge sword Cloud wields at the start of the game, it is as powerful as his ultimate weapon in my story and is unbreakable. Just thought I'd let you know. Anyways, Review please! 


	9. Vincent's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however I own all of my own Characters Such as Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
I thought seen as the very kind Black Mage Dad read my story that I would post the next chapter. So thank you BMD and also thank you to VideliGohan  
for reading. Hope you like the next chapter and keep reading. Read and  
Review.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 9: Vincent's Story  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurred at first, clearing after a few squints. He could clearly see Gale, Stratus and Lance looking over him as he pulled himself to a sitting position.  
  
"Vincent? Are you okay?" asked Gale hurriedly, worried about the mans health. He rubbed his head, and then doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. After a few seconds he lifted his head, looking at his worried comrades.  
  
"I'll be fine." He replied coolly, despite his previous actions. Gale wasn't convinced and reached into her bag to find a potion as Stratus began to ask a question.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, wanting to get to the bottom of the situation. Vincent tried to get to his feet but failed, doubling over in pain again, he felt Lance place a hand on his shoulder and push him back to the floor.  
  
"Those things, they weren't very tough, but that man at the front, he." he trailed off, not wanting to admit his defeat. Gale then pulled out a potion and handed it to him. He took it and quickly drunk the liquid in one loud gulp. Then wiped his mouth and threw the bottle behind him, smashing it on the floor. He quickly stood; feeling refreshed from the potion and phoenix downs. He dusted his cape off and proceeded to walk out the makeshift door.  
  
"Wait, you still haven't told us what happened here." Shouted Stratus, running after the vampire like man. Vincent stopped in a clearing, in front of one of the dead creatures, observing his surroundings and the battle damage.  
  
"Do you wish to pry at the subject?" asked Vincent, not turning to face the teenager behind him, who had just been joined by Gale and Lance.  
  
"Yes, I do, so tell me. What happened?" asked Stratus, getting annoyed at the proud man in front of him. Vincent shifted slightly, still not facing the teens. He hated the idea of admitting his defeat to these annoying teens that had awoken him, but he couldn't exactly keep it from him, then he heard it, the voice he didn't want to hear at this point, toying him for his weakness. Chaos. "You lost Vincent, and you have to face the shame of your defeat, tell them how weak you are, how pathetic you are." He cringed; he hated that damn demon, always toying with him, always reminding him of his sins. He hadn't heard the demon in what felt like an eternity, whilst he slept he could keep him away, locked behind the bars of his mind, but now that he was awake, Chaos was once again free. Free to pester the world with its demonic ways. He hated it.  
  
"Hey, Vincent! Hello?" shouted Stratus, he hadn't moved in a good few minutes, what was he doing. Vincent was suddenly snapped out of his thought and turned to face the teen.  
  
"Sorry. As I was saying, Lance and I had just opened fire on the fifty or so demons." started Vincent.  
  
~ - - ~ (A/N: This indicated a flashback, just to let ya know.)  
  
Vincent had just started to blast away at the demons before him, he fired of his rounds quickly, blowing away a few demons, and Lance did the same. Vincent soon found himself without bullets, after not being awake for what he thought to be at least twenty or so years, maybe more. He quickly ran out of bullets and slung his Death Penalty back into its holster. He ran forward, throwing out huge balls of fire from his mastered fire materia. Burning a few demons, then leaping into the air and dragging his claw through one or two.  
  
He then quickly dodged an on coming sword and stumbled backwards, regaining his feet he lunged forward swiping at the sword-wielding demon. He cut it clean across the chest and it out a deep howl in pain. He did it again, causing it to howl louder, after a few more swipes it was torn to pieces on the floor. He was quickly knocked of guard by a tackle, it was that demon hound by the winged mans side, it clawed away at his chest, he raised his arm metallic arm, blocking an attack and flung it into the air. It landed on its feet and was about pounce again when the winged man himself stepped forward.  
  
"Who are you?" yelled Vincent; he felt he knew this man from somewhere, but where?  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Replied the red-eyed man, who grew every closer to Vincent.  
  
"My name is Vincent Valentine. And you?" answered Vincent, wanting more than anything to know the identity of his opponent.  
  
"You may call me Staan. Not that it maters what I'm called, you'll be dead soon enough." Replied Staan, stopping a few steps away from Vincent; he looked down at Vincent's arm, noticing its metallic. He then looked into Vincent red eyes, seemingly searching for something.  
  
"Vincent, you're an odd one, aren't you? Not human?" asked Staan. Vincent smirked, and raised his clawed arm into the air, out in front of him.  
  
"Let's finish this." He stated simply, diving forward with his claw. He missed the attack and swung another, Staan dodged again with grace and flipped into the air, his wings guiding him. He brought out his palms and a huge stream of green light flew towards Vincent, he tried to dodge but failed, falling to the floor in the midst of the huge battle. Vincent clutched his side, noticing the gash created by the strange magic used. Was it Ultima? He climbed to his feet holding his side with his metallic hand. Staan landed with his ever-graceful movement and smirked evilly at the wounded Vincent.  
  
"Your weaker than I thought, pity." He began to laugh at Vincent, and Vincent knew that laugh. He heard it when Chaos would torment him inside his head. Vincent soon got angry and threw a punch at Staan, only for it to be blocked by Staan's right hand, just centimetres from his face. Staan gripped Vincent's hand and began to crush it, sending Vincent to his knees. Staan then swiftly kicked Vincent in the head, sending him flying to the ground, Vincent climbed to his feet, using a nearby wall to support his aching body.  
  
"What. Are. You?" Vincent asked, finding it hard to breathe. Staan ignored his question and wrapped his tail around Vincent's neck, pulling Vincent's limp body to him. He proceeded to punch Vincent in the stomach until he had had enough, dropping Vincent to the floor, only to be kicked back into the wall, cracking it slightly with the immense force of the kick. Staan used his tail to lift Vincent head from its slouched position, looking Vincent in his eyes. Then he raised a hand and a huge flame engulfed Vincent, sending him crashing through the wall and to the ground amongst a pile of rubble. Staan smirked and then turned to face his troops, who lurked over Lances body.  
  
"Let's go, Shinra aren't here." He ordered, bored with this place.  
  
~ - - ~  
  
".And that's that. I was beaten." Finished Vincent looking at his feet in shame. Stratus looked to the others, noticing how down Vincent was. They had the same look plastered on their faces too, both feeling sorry for the failed warrior.  
  
"Don't worry Vincent." Said Gale, trying to make him feel better. Vincent looked up, his eyes a fiery red, he was very angry; you could see it just by looking into his deep red eyes.  
  
"Why did you awaken me?" asked Vincent, wanting his question answered without further delay.  
  
"We need your help in defeating Ranish, they rule the world, much like the Shinra I hear." Replied Gale, not wanting to anger him anymore than he already was.  
  
"If I go with you, I will most likely meet this, Staan again, right?" asked Vincent.  
  
"I presume so, you will have more of a chance going with us than staying here right?" replied Gale once again, using his hatred for this man to her advantage.  
  
"Then I will go with you, I have something I'd like to show this Staan." Answered Vincent, with a voice that scared Gale, but she thought nothing of it. He is not evil after all, just very scary.  
  
"So where now?" asked Lance, stepping forward. Gale looked at him. She really didn't know, where else could they find people to fight against Ranish? Who even dared to go against them in this world? Not many, that's for sure.  
  
"How about we go back to my home, think about it their?" asked Stratus.  
  
"Costa Del Sol? That's where you're from isn't it?" asked Lance, not certain he was right. He never really talked with Stratus; to be honest they didn't really get along.  
  
"Yeah, that's right Firecracker." Replied Stratus, letting out a tiny laugh at his nickname for the gunman. He just knew he was going to blow a fuse and prove the nickname correct. Anytime now.  
  
"My name is Lance dammit!" Yelled Lance, getting really, really tired with Stratus constant mocking. Stratus laughed and then looked at Gale.  
  
"So? What you think Gale?" he asked again, not being answered earlier. Gale looked to be thinking hard, and then she answered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I can't really think of anything right now. Need a good nights sleep anyway." Replied Gale, giving up.  
  
----  
  
Well, what you think of the fight scene. If you're wondering the Flame that engulfed Vincent was Flare. If I get more than Three Reviews I will update, that sounds fair to me. I don't like to retort to this but it looks like I'll have too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it. 


	10. Damn Grass

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however I own all of my own Characters Such as Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Yippee! I got some Reviews! Thanks a bunch Kai-ou-sama and Nousulli! You guys rock! I hope you get the chance to read the rest and I hope you like it. Everything starts to get more interesting soon, so keep reading. Well,  
onto the story!  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 10: Damn Grass  
  
The group trekked through the large uncut grass as far as the eye could see, not a cloud in the bright sky above them, the sun sending down its rays upon them. Sweat rolled of the forehead of Stratus, down his left cheek and then dripping of his chin, cascading to the grassy floor. The dark cloaked man named Vincent Valentine lead the group through the thick grass, towards Costa Del Sol. He had not said a word this whole way, avoiding the teens by staying as far as possible away from them. Gale was slightly behind Stratus and Lance was just ahead of him, also avoiding the spiky haired swordsman.  
  
"Stratus, wait up!" yelled Gale, stumbling into a run to catch up to the 18 year old. Stratus stopped and waited for the girl to get to him before continuing at a slower pace than before so she could keep up with him, he could tell she very tired from the journey, especially with the evil sun beating them down with its equally evil rays.  
  
"Dammit I'm so tired." She said, before catching her breath in quick heavy pants. Stratus let out a little laugh.  
  
"Want me to carry you?" he asked, winking at the girl by his side. She suddenly got a disturbed look on her face and then quickly straightened herself out.  
  
"No I'm fine now!" she yelled, jumping around in her clever act. He didn't fall for it but went along with her anyway.  
  
"Okay then, don't say I didn't ask." Said Stratus, picking up his pace to catch the others. Gale stumbled after him, man she was tired.  
  
Lance looked back at the pair of Teens that started this little group off, then forward to the silent man named Vincent. He liked Vincent; he never really spoke unless he had something good to say. He was very confined too, always kept himself top himself. Despite travelling in a group, he was really alone, like a Lone wolf.  
  
Vincent was keeping his distance from the teens; he didn't want to have any unnecessary contact with them.  
  
"Your just too ashamed to face them, aren't you Vinnie!" mocked his inner demon known only as Chaos, he was named that for one reason only, because if he was released he would reek chaos on the world. Vincent knew that, and he was going to use it. He was going to put Chaos to good use. That he was certain off, but until that time came. Shut up Demon, he yelled in his head. Sending Chaos back into the depths of his mind, locking him away for as long as he could.  
  
Vincent looked back to his new companions. Lance looked fine, starring at his feet. Stratus was walking along side Gale; he defiantly was the son of Cloud Strife. You could tell by just looking at the boy. He resembled the man that used to be his leader in every way, his wild spiky hair, even in his eyes you could see a slight tint of Mako, must have been passed down to him. He looked over at the girl by his side, Gale, she was very eager, but he had the feeling she didn't really have any idea what she was getting herself in for. She looked very tired, maybe they should rest, give her time to recover her strength.  
  
He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the teens one more time, they all stopped as they reached him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"I think we should take a little break here, you all seem tired." He lied, but he didn't want to hurt the girls feeling by directing the comment at her. Besides he was sure Stratus was tired too, but he was better at hiding it.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Added Lance, looking at his fellow teens as they nodded in agreement and sat down in the long lush grass. He joined them and looked up at Vincent.  
  
Vincent wasn't in the mood to hang around these kids so he decided he would go look round the area to pass some time.  
  
"I'm going to check out the area, stay here." He ordered, walking off into the long grass. Moments later he was completely covered by the grass and out of vision.  
  
"He sure is talkative." Said Stratus, laughing at his own attempted joke. Lance gave him a death glare.  
  
"Shut up." Replied Lance, defending the mysterious man. He may not know the reason behind Vincent's need for solitude but he was sure it was a good reason.  
  
Gale shook her head as the two bickering teens started another argument. Those two would never get along, that's for sure. Vincent was an odd one, but he was nice enough to let he rest, so he cant be a bad guy.  
  
----  
  
Vincent walked slowly towards a patch of rock he had spotted now long ago, seemed like a good place to catch his breath and have a little more time to himself. He reached the area that had appealed to him, finding himself on the edge of a small cliff that led to even more long grass for miles. He smiled at the beautiful location he found and kneeled, dropping his bag on the floor and swinging his legs of the edge of the cliff letting them dangle in the air. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a small cloth. Then unbuckled his Death Penalty and resting it on his knees before taking cloth and rubbing the handle of the large gun. He began to polish the entire weapon over and over until he was satisfied he had done as much as he could and buckled it back onto his belt.  
  
He climbed to his feet and looked out onto the horizon, the sun lit the tips of the long green leaves and made them glow a slight yellow as they swayed uncontrollably in the wind. He jumped down the small cliff and landed on his feet with the clank of his metal boots. He raised his hands to shade his red eyes as he looking up at the sun; it was the first time he had really had the chance to look at the huge fiery ball in the sky since he was awoken. He always loved to look at the sun, even during his days as a Turk. He remembered the times he would sit and watch the sun set with his beloved Lucrecia, she loved watching the sun as much as him.  
  
----  
  
The sun was just setting as Vincent approached the teens who has flattened the area on grass and set up a small fire in the center of the flattened grass. Lance was sitting silently polishing his own weapons. Gale was asleep leaning on a log between Stratus's legs; Stratus was just putting a blanket over Gale as she had fallen asleep at his feet. Stratus looked up at Vincent as he sat on the same log as Lance, who didn't even look up to greet Vincent, as he was totally distracted with his weapon polishing task.  
  
"What happened to you? We thought you weren't coming back." Said Stratus, keeping his voice to a whisper, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl between his legs.  
  
"I apologise, I lost track of time. You sleeping here for tonight?" asked Vincent, looking at the girl between his legs.  
  
"Yeah, she was very tired I guess." Replied Stratus, still whispering.  
  
"Very well, I wont be continuing with our journey to Costa Del Sol with you. I have somewhere to go first, but I will catch up to you later." Stated Vincent in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Okay then, do you mind me asking where you're going?"  
  
"Yes I do." Replied Vincent getting up from his perch on the ledge. Stratus looked shocked at the mans reply and watched him walk towards the rim of the tall grass.  
  
"I will see you soon." Finished Vincent as he walked into the grass leaving the teens alone.  
  
"Where's he going?" asked Lance, looking up from his task. Stratus shrugged as his answer and then got up as well. Walking over to his bag, he pulled out a sleeping bag and laid it down near the fire.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap, wake me when you want to go to sleep." Informed Stratus as he climbed into bag and laid his head onto his built in pillow. Lance nodded and then went back to work on polishing his weapons.  
  
----  
  
Gale woke to the bright sun above her shinning her rays into her eyes; she squinted and shifted around before climbing to her feet. Stratus was sat on the log opposite her and hadn't noticed her wake. Lance was fast asleep in his sleeping bag next to a few burnt logs of wood and ash that had been their fire for the night. Stratus looked over to her after she moved slightly and sat next to him.  
  
"Good morning, sleep well?" He asked, turning fully so that he could look her in the face. She smiled and messed with her hair.  
  
"Yeah, great, good morning to you too." She replied, finishing with her hair-straightening task.  
  
"Good, Vincent's gone, he said he'd meet us at Costa Del Sol."  
  
"Oh, where?" asked Gale.  
  
"He didn't say, we should wake Lance and get on our way."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lance sat up at this and looked over to his fellow teens, smiling.  
  
"You were awake?" asked Gale, making her way to her bag to pack the stuff she had used last night.  
  
"Yeah, just resting my eyes." Replied Lance, climbing out of his bag and following her lead in packing his bag. Stratus then did the same and they soon left the small campsite for Costa del Sol.  
  
----  
  
Well, what you think? I know, nothing really happened but I had to put it in for Vincent's sake. You wont have to wait long for the next chapter, just make me happy and Review. Do you like the way I portray Vincent, do you think its right? And please tell me what you think of my OC's. Thanks for reading! 


	11. Unseen Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however I own all of my own Characters Such as Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Well it's the return of two of my favourite characters this chapter! I wont spill who but you don't have to wait long. Thanks to whoever has reviewed, that means you Videligohan.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 11: Unseen Returns.  
  
The sky was bright and clear of all clouds as the three teenagers returned from their travels and arrived home, well home for one of them. Stratus staggered into the town, followed by Lance and Gale.  
  
"Ahh, its good to be home!" he exclaimed as he propped himself up on a nearby wall.  
  
"So where do you live?" asked Lance, leaning against the wall as well.  
  
"Brother!" yelled a young girl around the age of thirteen running up to Stratus and diving into his arms. Stratus smiled and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Hey sis, where's dad at?" asked Stratus, continuing to mess with the girls hair.  
  
"He's at the shop, mom's home though." She explained jumping out her brother's arms and clasping her hands behind her back.  
  
"Your sister?" asked Lance, looking at the young teen that stood only a few metres away.  
  
"Yeah, sister. Cirrus, meet Firecracker." He said in a mocking tone, knowing his sister would continue to cal Lance Firecracker from now on.  
  
"My names Lance!" yelled Lance, taking an offended stance. Cirrus smiled and then looked at Gale. She hadn't said a word since she returned, could something be wrong?  
  
"Nice to meet you Firecracker." She said happily, forgetting her worries.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Replied Lance, ignoring the girl's use of his ever- annoying nickname.  
  
"Come on in everyone." Yelled the hyper young girl whilst running up a nearby set of stairs and into a large house.  
  
----  
  
Gale sat alone on the balcony of the Strife household, gazing up at the stars that lit up the clear nights sky. Her feet dangled from the balcony as she swung them back and forth, everything around her felt like it was a million miles away. Her mind wandered over many things, like what to do next and those creatures that attacked them in Nibelheim. She was so out of tune that she hadn't notice Stratus approach from the doorway that led to the household's kitchen.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Stratus, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his sudden appearance and almost fell of the edge but caught herself before hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Spying on me?" she asked trying to change the subject. Stratus smiled at her and took a seat next to her.  
  
"No, getting a midnight drink. And your not fine." He said coolly, shifting a bit to get comfortable on the cold ledge.  
  
"Bad lair huh?" she replied, knowing she was caught out.  
  
"Yeah, you where quite the entire trip here, and then you still don't say anything when we get here. Something on your mind?" he asked, finding his groove. He always came out here to think, hence the groove.  
  
"I just don't know what to do. What are we supposed to do know, who else could we get to join in our little resistance. I was fooling myself into thinking this stupid idea would work." She said, he voice just above that of a whisper.  
  
"Hey, don't talk stupid. I'm sure we can find someone. Even if we don't I promise I wont stop until they are gone. Got it?" he replied, trying his best to sooth her.  
  
"Yeah, but." she was interrupted when he started to speak.  
  
"No buts Gale. No buts." He interrupted, placing a finger on her lips to stop her from talking. She smiled at his actions and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You're a great friend." She muffled through his finger. He smiled back at her.  
  
"You too. Now it's getting late so you should get some rest."  
  
"Yeah, night Stratus. Thank you." She said, flipping backward onto her feet and turning to walk back into the house.  
  
"No problem." He said to himself, looking up to the stars himself.  
  
----  
  
The heavy water of the waterfall collided with the surface of the huge lake sending head sized droplets of water and steam onto the bank of the lake. Vincent stood at the foot of the waterfall, just of off reach from the death droplets. He sighed and shook his head. Maybe this is a bad idea, he thought. No, I must check it out. Deciding to enter the cave named after his beloved Lucrecia he took his first step and preceded into the gloomy cave.  
  
Upon entering the cave he slowly searched the room with his dark red eyes, lighting up the dimly lit area. No sign of her at all. She was gone. Just like before, where he had found his Death Penalty and the key to unlocking the demon he called Chaos. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a red stone shinning in the light at the stone alter where she had stood. He proceeded slowly at first before breaking into a small run.  
  
"What is this?" he asked to no particular person. Could it really be a.  
  
He bent down to closer examine the item on the floor of the alter. Reaching out he took the small stone in his hand. It was the size of his palm and it glowed in his presence, like it was waiting for him.  
  
"Summon Materia? What is it?" he asked in his mind. How did it even get here? No one other than him and the other members of Avalanche knew of this cave.  
  
"Oh please, how do you know that you idiot!" howled Chaos before breaking out into laughter in his head, his maniacal laughter driving Vincent crazy.  
  
"Not now Demon." Yelled Vincent, his words echoed through the cave.  
  
"You can't fend me of forever Vincent, and once you loose it I will erupt and murder your so called friends. You know it as well as I do. That's why you shield yourself from them as much as possible." Chaos continued, drilling into Vincent even more. Vincent shook his head and then put the new summon materia into his pocket.  
  
"I said not NOW!!!" He yelled, shattering the frozen ice and sending Chaos into the depths of his mind once again. Damn that Demon, he thought, it's only a matter of time. He hated to admit it but Chaos was probably right.  
  
----  
  
The sun rose on the horizon as the people of Costa Del Sol awoke from their dreams. Gale was the first to wake in the household of the Strife family; she pulled herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes, clearing any signs of sleep from her eyes. Slowly swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing she made her way to a nearby desk that she had dumped her clothes on before going to sleep last night. She took hold of her tight blue pants and slipped them up her slender legs, she then slipped the short black skirt up her legs and looked herself over in the mirror. It'll do, she thought. She then straightened her hair and tied the red bandana around her head before leaving her room and walking to the sitting area of the house. After taking a seat on the large couch she grabbed the remote control for the television and turning it on, making sure the volume was low as to not the wake anyone else. She was then greeted by a noise coming from the toilet room before Stratus emerged his hair spread out in different directions, obviously not being groomed yet. She smiled at him and he smiled back, both teens not capable of speaking yet as Stratus took a seat next to her.  
  
"Well aren't you two up early." A voice mocked from behind them, they turned their heads in sink to see Tifa entering the kitchen. They both shook their heads and went back to watching the TV. A knock on the door startled both of them.  
  
"Can one of you get that." Yelled Tifa from the far reaches of the kitchen. Gale looked at Stratus, who was making no effort to answer the door. She decided she better get it before they left. She stumbled out of her seat and walked to the door, as she opened it the bright light of the sun blinder her briefly before returning to normal and the figure of a familiar woman stood before her. Yuffie.  
  
"Gale?" Yuffie asked, surprised to see the girl answering the door. Gale didn't move, she just stood completely still in shock.  
  
"Gale! Who is it?" yelled Tifa through the door of the kitchen, after no one replied she shouted for Stratus to check and he slowly got to his feet and staggered over to the door. He stopped just behind Gale and saw what looked like an older version of Gale; at her feet was a dog with red fur and a scar over his right eye.  
  
"Gale?" he groaned, wondering why she had frozen. He waved his hand in front of his friends face and she still remained still.  
  
"She must be surprised to see me, after all she thought I was dead right?" asked Yuffie, looking to the boy that resembled Cloud Strife.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Stratus, still completely confused. Yuffie smiled at him.  
  
"My name is Yuffie Kisiragi." She stated, hearing gasp from behind the boy. She looked round him to see her old friend Tifa at the door way to what looked like the kitchen.  
  
"Yuffie!" she yelled running to the woman at the doorway and diving into her arms, she held her tightly for a few moments until she felt something brush against her leg.  
  
"Red!" she yelled again, kneeling down and hugging the furry beast at Yuffie's feet.  
  
"It is nice to see you too Tifa." Replied RedXIII, almost being chocked by the embrace of Tifa.  
  
"Mom, are these thee Yuffie and Red." Asked Stratus, looking down to his mother.  
  
"Yes, they are. Red, Yuffie, in case you don't remember him, this is Stratus. My son." She informed, releasing Red from her death grip. He sighed in relief and looked up to the boy he hadn't seen in many, many years. So long he had forgot what he looked like.  
  
"Hello their Stratus, nice to see you again. Haven't you grown into a powerful looking warrior." Stated Yuffie, grabbing his cheek and speaking in a mocking tone. He blushed and pulled away, almost knocking Gale to the floor, as she still hadn't moved.  
  
"Mom, I think we should get her to a chair."  
  
----  
  
Tada! The return of Yuffie and one of my personal favs Red XIII or Nanaki. Hope you liked the chapter. I'm going to be getting a lot more action soon, and some romance Shudder. It might be horribly cheesy but I'm not very good at it. Keep reading and don't forget to Review. 


	12. More Stories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however I own all of my own Characters Such as Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Finally get to find out what happened with Yuffie in this chap, and also I promise things will pick up from now on. I've got all the main characters  
introduced so I can get on with it now. So if you are reading and not reviewing I hope you have a change of heart and give me a damn break. Well,  
enjoy!  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 12: More Stories.  
  
After a few minutes Gale had recovered from her trance after being shocked by the unseen return of her mentor and in many ways mother, she then began to talk with Yuffie waiting for everyone to enter the room. After Gale had got out of her trance Tifa had gone to wake Cloud and Lance so that Yuffie and Red could explain how Yuffie survived and what Red had been up to these past years. Lance was the first of the two to enter the room followed shortly by a half asleep Cloud. Lance took a seat on the floor next to an armchair whilst Cloud sat in the armchair. Red was lying in front of the fireplace. Gale, Yuffie and Tifa made up the couch and Stratus was leaning against a wall in the back.  
  
"So Yuffie, I think you should tell us how you survived that attack." Started Cloud, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I should." She started but was cut of when Red suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Maybe it would be best if I started." He stated, raising his head to look at Yuffie, she nodded and he continued.  
  
"Well, as you know Ranish invaded Cosmo Canyon on the morning of November the 5th 2026 and took all of bugenhagens equipment and Huge Materia, two days later I left Cosmo Canyon. What you don't know is why I left." He started calmly but was interrupted by a voice from the back of the room.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, hurry up! So why did you go?" asked Stratus not in the mood for a long story.  
  
"Calm down. As I was saying, I left because I no longer felt the need to guard Cosmo Canyon in that way; I left to seek out an army that could get rid of the problem before it grew into another Shinra. Unfortunately it was harder than it looked and I had almost no luck, until I came across a group of Assassins and Bounty Hunters who had decided amongst themselves that Ranish where no good and had to go. I joined these people two years ago and since then we have been on constant look out for new recruits who could help us. I finally decided that I would go to Wutai not long ago and soon after I left. It wasn't that difficult to get there but when I did I saw something I did not expect."  
  
~ - - ~  
  
Red was jumping from rock to rock in mighty leaps only a few people could best. He had set of to reach Wutai about four days ago, his trek would be heard and long for any normal person but he wasn't any normal person and found it rather easy to reach the island to west of the world. He bounded of a rock face and landed on a high plateau over looking most of the island, he had been searching for the Wutain's for about a day and a half and had had no luck. As he looked out onto the horizon he could just make out what looked like planes. They looked like updated versions of Gelnika planes, could Ranish be attacking? As he watched he saw what looked like a figure running into a cave. Could that be what he is looking for? Without further notice he leapt to the ledge and inspected the cave. Red decided to leave and see what happens; after all he didn't want to tip of the location of the Wutain's. As the planes closed in he saw the same figure standing at the doorway, he was about to tell her to leave when a missile blew away the entrance to the cave. He hid behind a rock that was to his left and continued to watch; as the planes grew closer he saw the rocks being flung into the air by an unknown force. The force revealed itself to be the brave young Yuffie he remembered from his days in Avalanche. She had grown up a lot since he last saw her and he assumed her magic had as well as she summoned the power of comets to shatter the planes, he dodged some of the comets himself but soon saw that his old friend needed his help. A huge missile got closer and closer to her, she began to run for a jump but was caught of guard as Red dived into her, knocking her from the ledge to the canyons floor as the ledge exploded and rocks pilled upon them.  
  
The rocks shuffled around and soon blew apart in a gust of wind to reveal Yuffie battered and bruised body lying on the ground, Red leaned over he, his back left leg snapped and bent. He supported his weight on his remaining legs and began to cast a cure spell in hopes to save his friend from soon to be death.  
  
A bright glow grew around Yuffie and sent tingles through her entire body, mending her wounds and bruises. She opened her eyes and saw a blur of red in front of her. After a few seconds her vision cleared and she saw a clear picture of her old friend Nanaki, who they had named RedXIII or for short Red.  
  
"Yuffie, I'm glad to see you're alright." He said, gritting his teeth in pain. She noticed his injured leg.  
  
"Oh, Red. Your hurt?" she asked already knowing the beast was. She sat and put her hand into her pocket. After a good shuffle she pulled out a potion and unscrewed the top.  
  
"Open up." She said smiling kindly at him, he did and she poured the liquid down his throat. After they both healed they began to talk about past times and what they had been up to in their time apart.  
  
~ - - ~  
  
"After that we both decided to come her to get Gale and see if anyone else wanted to help with our cause." Finished Red.  
  
"So Red saved you. I'm so glad, I thought you where dead." Added Gale hugging her mentor tightly. She didn't want to let go but she knew she would have to sooner or later.  
  
"Yeah Gale, it's nice to see you too." She replied hugging her apprentice back.  
  
"So, you want us to help?" asked Lance, sitting up from his laid back position.  
  
"Yes, you seemed to have gathered a few people, you are Barrets pupil am I right?" asked Red looking over at Lance.  
  
"Yeah, and then we have Vincent. He should be arriving soon," replied Lance looking at the lion like creature before him.  
  
"Vincent, really?" asked Yuffie, releasing Gale from her grip.  
  
"Yeah, we woke him not too long ago, the we had to face these creatures. They where tough and." Lance stopped, looking back at Red. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Red, standing to approach the teen.  
  
"You. You look like. One of those. Things. But different." He managed to get out.  
  
----  
  
Sun shone into the normally dark room through the slits in the president's blinds. The little amount illuminating various objects around the room, in particular was the president himself, his dark figure bright at the edges. The door to the president's dark room opened with its usual clank and a well-built man entered the room. He was wearing a crimson cape that fell to his ankles and had a double bladed sword attached to his waist. The curved edges of the sword were a light grey and the rest of the blade was a very dark black, the handle to the double bladed sword was wooden and had tape wrapped around it, falling loosely at the end. Both tips of the blade were cut out leaving a gap between the blades. The figures eyes where covered by his dark brown hair that hung over his face, dripping with water. The front of his long sleeved shirt was also wet indicating he had been training. The figure stopped just before the president, who had his back turned facing the blinds.  
  
"Piper Jardel, how can I help you my boy?" asked the president, looking to his left, his face still covered by his hood.  
  
"President, I am getting very anxious. You promised me my revenge on Avalanche, yet I haven't had that revenge in the slightest. All I've been doing is training." He mumbled, his voice deep with pain and hatred.  
  
"Piper, Piper, Piper," started the president, waving his finger in the air. "You must be patient my boy, you will get your chance, as I promised." Finished the dark president of Ranish, turning his head back to the blinds.  
  
"Yes sir, I will. Know if you will excuse me. I must get back to my training." Said the brown haired warrior, turning to leave his boss. He stopped as he heard his president begin to speak.  
  
"Don't forget, your training can only take you so far. You must rest as well as train."  
  
"Yes sir." Replied Piper, quickly walking out of the room as the door shut behind him. He walked down the bright corridor towards the elevator that led to his barracks. The General Talenous had just walked out of a room to his left, knocking into the dark warrior named Piper. Piper stumbled slightly before turning to glare at the brute. Talenous smirked and laughed at the man who had bumped into him.  
  
"Out of my way boy." Spat the General, covering Piper in his spit. Piper wiped the spit from his face with his sleeve and suddenly slammed the general into the wall. Raising him of the ground.  
  
"Fuck you Talenous! You think your so tough, prove it!" yelled Piper, angry at the Generals clumsiness.  
  
"Let go of me!" replied Talenous. At this point a bunch of soldiers pointed their guns at Piper and waited for him to drop their General. Piper looked at them, and then dropped the General to his feet.  
  
"Someday. Remember that." Whispered Piper walking away from the brute and into the nearby elevator.  
  
----  
  
Now, for those who don't have a clue what to say in a Review, a good 'its good and keep up the good work will do'. Also, if I ask something, feel free to reply in the review. Like, what do you think about my original characters? Do you like them? Hate them? I guy likes to know these things. So please review and tell me. But for now, Caoi. 


	13. The Next Step

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however I own all of my own Characters Such as Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 13: The Next Step.  
  
The room was silent as Lance stared at the friendly beast before him. Nobody knew just what had scared Lance to the point of losing his voice but they sure as hell wanted to know.  
  
"What?" asked Stratus, walking towards the group gathered around the fireplace. He placed his hands on the backboard of the sofa as he awaited his answer.  
  
"He. He looks like one of those things that attacked us. That winged guy. Staan. He had a black beast that resembled Red. I am sure you are of the same race." He explained, struggling to get his words out. He was terrified of those creatures know that they had put such a beating on him and Vincent. This feeling made him rather scared of Red; he of course knew Red would never hurt him. He was friendly. But that still scared him.  
  
"That cant be possible. There are only two of my race left, me and my wife," he started but was interrupted by Cloud.  
  
"Wife?"  
  
"Yes, she was apart of those bounty hunters and assassins I found. I was shocked when I first saw her but that soon passed. We soon fell in love." Explained the furry animal.  
  
"Then perhaps it is true." Came a voice from the door. Everyone turned to see Vincent standing at the doorway.  
  
"Damn Vincent, don't you knock?" asked Tifa.  
  
"I apologise Tifa. It is a pleasure to see you again." Stated the dark warrior closing the door behind him.  
  
"You too."  
  
"What did you mean my old friend?" asked Red with a groan.  
  
"If you have found more of your species then I can assume that you aren't the last of your species. Thus more of your race may roam these lands." Explained Vincent, looking around the room.  
  
"Good point." Red hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Well enough of this. I think we need a break." Yawned Cloud, stretching in his armchair.  
  
----  
  
Vincent sat alone atop the house of Strife's gazing at the sun. He was at total peace; these past days had been a shock to him. He had never expected to meet his friend's again, let alone his friend's offspring. It had been so long since he had seen them, after locking himself away after the meteor incident. Had he actually missed them, he wasn't sure. He didn't know whether to actually consider them friends, he had been around them for the most part of their journey but did they actually see him as a friend. He didn't think so, after all who could see a monster as a friend. This wouldn't stop him from helping them though, it was the least he could so after all the sins he had committed.  
  
"Hey Vinnie!"  
  
Vinnie. It could only be one person. Yuffie.  
  
"Hello Yuffie. Do you insist on calling me that nickname?" he asked annoyed. He hated that damn nickname.  
  
"Yes I do. How are you anyway?" she asked, taking a seat next to the man.  
  
"I am well." He stated blandly, his voice carrying no tone.  
  
"I'm good too, thanks for asking."  
  
"I apologise. I should not be so rude." He corrected himself. His mind was not what it should be since he was awakened. He could normally keep check of his emotions but after losing to that Staan he had become considerably angrier. This of course had distracted him from his usual self.  
  
"No need. It's okay. You seem upset bout something, is something wrong?" asked the puzzled woman.  
  
"It's nothing. You need not bother wasting your time on me, I am quite alright alone."  
  
"Wasting my time? Don't be stupid; I wouldn't be here if I didn't care Vinnie. I know we didn't really talk all those years back but I'd like to change that. I want to get to know you. You and me were always the outcast of the group weren't we? " Countered Yuffie. For some strange reason she felt the need to converse with the silent "sinner".  
  
"If you insist, I guess we were. What of it?" he asked, taking her of guard.  
  
"Do you not want my company?" asked the hurt Shinobi as she looked into Vincent's stoic face.  
  
"I just don't understand why you would want to coheres with a monster." Replied Vincent, starring at the bright star in the sky above him.  
  
"Your no monster Vinnie. A monster is someone who would kill for pleasure. You don't do that. So you aren't no monster." She hated seeing him like this. Always beating himself up over something that happened years ago. She never understood why he convinced himself he had done something wrong. So he was a Turk once, who cares? He helped save the world didn't he? Deep down he was a good man. She just knew it.  
  
"I appreciate you trying to comfort me but I have no need for it. I am fine."  
  
"No your not!" she yelled, keeping her eyes locked on him.  
  
"Like I said. I appreciate your trying to comfort me but I know it to be a lie."  
  
"Dammit Vincent! Oh forget you then!" she yelled, hoping of the roof of the building with her ninja grace.  
  
"I only bring pain." He whispered to no one In particular.  
  
----  
  
The group assembled around the fireplace once again, after agreeing the correct step. Stratus, Gale, Lance, Vincent, Yuffie and finally Red where to proceed to Red base and figure out their next step their. After resting for the night the group got their things together and were ready to set of to their next location.  
  
"Everything ready?" asked Cloud, standing at the docks of Costa Del Sol with the departing group.  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine." Replied Stratus, he walked to his mother and gave her a hug before ruffling his younger sisters hair and shaking his fathers hand.  
  
"Good luck everyone." Yelled Tifa as the group boarded their transport to the eastern continent that held the great fallen city Midgar.  
  
The boat left the dock as family and friends waved of their relatives and the passengers left to find their rooms for the long journey.  
  
Yuffie had taken a seat next to the rails just incase her usual motion sickness decided to kick in as she knew it would. Vincent was at the far end of the boat watching the sun as usual. Lance and Red left to find solace in their rooms. Stratus was sitting on a bench looking at his feet, probably thinking. She should ask him if something's wrong. Deciding to do so she approached her friend and took a seat.  
  
"Something up?" she asked as planned. He looked up at the questioning girl by his side.  
  
"Not really. Just thinking bout things." He replied.  
  
"Like?" she questioned again, he looked so miserable. There had to be something bothering him.  
  
"Like what I would be doing if I hadn't met you."  
  
"You regret meeting me?" she asked again, desperate to get to the bottom of his dull mood.  
  
"No. It's not that. Just with everything that's happened. I mean I almost died not long ago. So have you. I just get the feeling maybe we aren't quite ready for this." Informed the depressed teen.  
  
"But you didn't, you survived and so did I. We don't have anything to worry about." She replied cheerfully, trying to comfort him.  
  
"But -"  
  
"No buts. Look if you want I can promise to protect you, and you me. Right?" she asked again.  
  
"Protect me?"  
  
"What? Embarrassed to be protected by a girl?" she teased. In hope it would make him feel better.  
  
"Well. Yeah. Don't get me wrong, you're a great fighter but." He stopped. He hadn't really thought this through.  
  
"Look, don't worry about it. You promise to protect me right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I promise to protect you, but I wont tell anyone. Okay?" she finished.  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
----  
  
Piper stood still in the center of a room, two training dummies positioned around him. One in front and one behind. Whack! He swung his leg at full speed into the training dummy, shattering it in two. His leg rested in the air for a moment before taking its rightful place at his side. He pivoted and swung his foot at the other training dummy and snapped that in half too. Resting his leg at his side again he strode over to a bench, grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over his head, the water cascaded down his bare torso and hair. Taking his towel, he wrapped it around his neck and walked to the door. A dark corridor leading to many rooms that held other members of Ranish Assassins. His whole life he had been training for the day he would take on and kill Avalanche. He headed straight for his room, not bothering to take any notice of the corridor, like a drone on a set path. He opened his door and walked in, ignoring the half naked woman on his bed. Throwing the towel to the floor he turned to face the woman. She wore nothing but a black thong exposing her bare breasts. One of the president's sluts he presumed.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, anger present in his voice. "Is this how you always treat your women?" she asked puzzled by his response. Most men would drool at the sight of her huge breasts. But he didn't, he looked like he didn't care. Like she had on a thousand layers of clothing.  
  
"If I'm not in the mood, yes."  
  
"You aren't in the mood?" she asked again, no one had ever turned her down before. Maybe this would be the first.  
  
"Well," He considered. She was rather attractive; he had never turned one of them down before. Why start now. She was probably the most beautiful whore he had ever seen, and he didn't have anything better to do. He might as well fuck her. "I changed my mind, now shut up and lets get on with it."  
  
----  
  
The Above scene was to give you an idea of what Piper's life is like. He will also start to have more of a role soon. So until next time, caoi. 


	14. Unwanted Help

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however I own all of my own Characters Such as Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Okay, here's the deal. I'm going to upload all I've done because I can't be arsed anymore and I want to get to the good stuff, which I hope people will enjoy more if it's so bad hardly anyone Reviews.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 14: Unwanted Help.  
  
Our group of heroes gathered on the deck of the ship set to dock at Junon in less than an hour. This of course was a problem, Junon was under control of Ranish Military and if they where to dock they would surely be recognised and arrested.  
  
"So what's the plan Red?" asked Stratus, looking out onto the horizon, you could almost see the huge building on the hillside that was Junon's dock.  
  
"It is quite clear we cannot dock at Junon, so we must find a way of the ship before we do so. The question is, how?"  
  
"We could steal a life raft." Suggested Lance, peering over the edge to see if a raft was available.  
  
"We could, but we would need more than one."  
  
"I can see three on this side Red, so is that the plan or what?" asked Gale, joining Lance to look over the edge of the boat.  
  
"That's our only option, so I guess we must." Red didn't like stealing the rafts but if it had to be done, he would. There was no other way, none that he could see anyway.  
  
"Let's go then." Yuffie proclaimed. Not wanting to stay on any boat longer than needed. Of course it would be the same with the raft, so it was rather pointless.  
  
"Right, lets go." Red commanded leaping of the boat with his cat like grace and landing softly in the raft below him, Yuffie and Vincent landed beside him shortly. Gale, Stratus and Lance landed in the raft next to theirs and the two rafts departed. Boat personal shouted at them to come back but no one paid any attention. After a rough ride and a lot of regurgitation on Yuffie's part the group anchored south of Junon on a small beach. Yuffie was the first to leap out of the tiny boat and run up onto shore before falling face first in the grass, happy to be on land once again.  
  
The rest followed and they began their journey to Red's base. The group walked for hours until finally deciding it was time for a short rest, before setting of on their last few miles to the base. Lance gathered firewood and set it alight with his fire spell. Gathering around the wild flames the group began to relax. Stratus sat with Gale whilst Vincent wandered of again. Red slept next to the fire as Lance polished his weapons.  
  
"What a trip." Stated Gale, laughing a little. Stratus smiled at her. The flames illuminated her round face as she talked.  
  
"Yeah, do you think these guys will be any help?" he asked her. He wasn't too sure himself. Bounty hunters and Assassins don't seem to be the friendliest type of people, but he could be wrong. He had been before and he probably would be again.  
  
"I don't know, Red seems to trust them so they must be good guys. And they hate Ranish, just like us. They can't be that bad right?"  
  
She had a point; he was probably just being paranoid. After all Red is probably the friendliest person he had ever met, and he wouldn't associate with evil men, right? "Your probably right."  
  
----  
  
The next morning was as usual, Vincent returned sometime during the night and watched over the group as they slept. After a quick breakfast the group resumed their journey.  
  
Gale and Stratus talked for most of the journey, Red lead the way, followed by Yuffie and Lance. Vincent kept his distance as usual far behind Gale and Stratus but close enough to see them.  
  
Red soon stopped short of a huge mountain blocking their path. He waited for the group to assemble around him before speaking.  
  
"This is the place, there's a cave near the top of the mountain, that leads to-" he was cut of by a loud scream from his left. Turning sharply he saw nothing. He heard the scream again, getting louder.  
  
"What was that?" asked Lance. It sounded like a girl to him. She must be in trouble. Without thinking he began to run up the side of the mountain, looking over the ledge that previously blocked his view. He saw a huge bird sweeping down at a defenceless woman. She stumbled back and fell as the bird swooped down over he head, coming back around for another strike. She had long blonde hair that fell down her back gracefully; slim glasses clung to her face bringing out her bright blue eyes that could melt the toughest of hearts. A light red dress clung to her petite form and a small pink cardigan covered her arms from the cold. Her black heels dug into the sand making it hard to walk, let alone run.  
  
He jumped down the mountain and ran to the ledge, leaping over it quickly. Reaching for his handgun, aiming it at the bird. The bird noticed his hostility and flew towards him. With one quick shot he hit it directly in the head, sending it crashing to the sandy ground below him. The girl hadn't moved since he arrived. He ran up to her and shook her, getting her out of her trance.  
  
"You okay?" he asked as the others joined him. She looking up at him, tears in her eyes. She was scared to death.  
  
She let out a little groan, as if trying to speak then fainted. He smiled at her and picked her up, supporting her head with his hand and her legs with his other arm.  
  
"She'll be fine, just in shock." He stated walking back up to his colleagues.  
  
"That's Luna!" proclaimed Red.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"She's the daughter of one of the leaders of the guild. Not powerful but very smart. We should get her inside quick."  
  
----  
  
They entered the gloomy cave that would lead them to the Rebels shortly after meeting Luna. It didn't take them long to reach the top of the mountain, but the teen had not yet awoken. The cave would have been pitch black if not for the torches that lined the walls, much like the Wutain cave. After reaching the cavern deep inside the huge mountain they were confronted by guards wearing cheap armour and carrying wooden spears. After noticing Red they let them pass. The huge cavern was similar to the Wutain one, except this one was much more civilised. Red led them across a huge wooden bridge leading to a metallic door on the other side of the cavern. Below them hundreds of men trained with spears and various other weapons, it was clear these people were training for war. Two corridors where located to their right and left, leading to other caverns. They reached the middle of the wooden bridge, this held cross roads to the corridors, creating an + shape. A huge pillar supported the crossroad. After reaching the other side of the bridge that held the huge metallic door Red paused.  
  
"Inside this room are the leaders of the group. Ready?" Red asked, placing one of his paws on the door. Everyone nodded and he opened the door. Inside was large desk that sat in the middle of the room; this was most likely their meeting room. At the side of the desk was a very well built man with short grey hair and grey eyes. His black trench coat covered his entire body, stopping short of his black boots, that where tipped with steel. His unbuttoned coat showed his grey shirt and black pants, held up by a silver buckled belt. Attached to the belt was a long bladed Katana. He was identified as Blain Ash, Lana's Father.  
  
Sitting in the chair at the left side of the table was a short Wutain with long black hair tied into a ponytail that was swung around his neck. His obsidian eyes could scare anyone into not underestimating him because of his size. He wore a black ninja uniform that was tied tightly around his waist, leaving his pants hanging loosely. He was identified as Akira Hoshal, Former Assassin.  
  
"You have returned Nanaki. These people?" asked the sitting ninja.  
  
"These are my friends, here to help fight against Ranish." Informed Red, or Nanaki as he is rightfully named.  
  
"These bunch? Don't make me laugh, look at them. They're puny!" grunted Blain in disgust.  
  
"Oh yeah!" yelled Stratus, stepping forward. Red dived in his way stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"I assure you they are very capable fighters Blain. Lance here saved your daughter from a giant bird. If it weren't for him she would be dead right now."  
  
"What! Luna!" cried the man, running up to his daughter in the arms of Lance. After prying the girl out of his arms he placed her gently on the table.  
  
"She will wake in time sir. She was in shock that's all." Informed Lance, joining the man by his side.  
  
"If you say so. Thank you young man." Replied Blain unwillingly. How could these weaklings help them? So he saved her from a bird. Bid deal. Anyone could save his weak daughter from a bird.  
  
"But I'm still not convinced these punks are good enough to help us." He grunted again, his voice only just clear.  
  
"Punks?" asked Vincent, stepping forward. The man noticed him for the first time and grunted in disgust.  
  
"What the hell are you?" he asked, stepping up to Vincent, looking down on him.  
  
"Would you like me to show you?" asked Vincent, anger present in his voice once again.  
  
"Enough!" protested Gale, stepping between the two and pushing them apart with great difficulty.  
  
"We should get along, after all we are fighting for the same thing." She protested again.  
  
"I agree with Gale," said Yuffie, grabbing Vincent arm. "Vincent. Please."  
  
Vincent backed off and walked out of the room, obviously very angry with the man.  
  
"I still think we don't need these punks Hoshal." Grunted the man once again. Refusing to let it go.  
  
"You want us too prove our worth?" asked Stratus.  
  
"What do you suggest?" asked the man in black.  
  
"Me and You. One on One. Too prove our worth."  
  
"You think you can beat me punk?" asked the giant, interested by the boys offer.  
  
"No. I know I can." Grinned Stratus. This would surely get his attention.  
  
"Very well."  
  
---- 


	15. Proving Your Worth

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 15: Proving Your Worth.  
  
A headache, just as he expected. He knew fucking that whore would come back to haunt him. Grabbing the sheets that covered his form, he threw them of and sat up on his bed rubbing his head. Time for a shower and some aspirin, he thought. After grabbing the white bottle at his bedside table he threw some of the tiny pills into his mouth and swallowed. He stood and wandered over to a door opposite his bed, opened it and walked in. The room was a blinding white, as his eyes had not yet adjusted to light. Stumbling over to the sink, he splashed the cold water over his face.  
  
"Fucking whore!" mumbled the half-asleep man, grabbing a nearby towel and whipping the water from his face.  
  
"Piper. Report to the President on the double." Rang a voice through the PA system of the building.  
  
Piper sighed and wrapped the towel round his neck before walking out of the door he came from and proceeding to the Presidents office.  
  
----  
  
A mass amount of people surrounded two figures that stood opposite each other in the sandy texture at their feet. It was time for Stratus to prove his worth against Blain. Blain's personally trained men circled the two with Gale and the others.  
  
"Ready punk?" asked Blain, removing his leather coat. Stratus nodded and removed his aqua blue shirt. Both men raised their swords into the air and then brought them down in front of their faces.  
  
"You expect to fight with that huge hunk a junk! You cant possible move that thing!" yelled Blain, a smirk evident on his face.  
  
"I can handle it, don't you worry old man." Replied Stratus, digging his feet into the sand preparing himself for the man's onslaught.  
  
Blain charged at Stratus, bringing his thin katana down onto the raised Buster sword. The swords clashed and Stratus jumped back, blocking a few more strikes by Blain. The crowd moved with the action as people cheered on their respective leaders. Blain seemed to have the upper hand, forcing Stratus back with every blow. Stratus ducked a swipe by Blain and rolled to the side. He snapped his sword up quickly and brought it down on Blain, who raised his katana to block the attack. Blain used his hand to support the blade as Stratus continued to push against the thin blade.  
  
"So you can handle it, not bad." Remarked Blain, pushing his hands into the air knocking Stratus back. Stratus stumbled and then charged for another attack. The swords clashed fiercely, neither one backing off.  
  
"Go Stratus!" yelled Gale from the sidelines, raising her arms into the air.  
  
Vincent watched from a raised platform, a small smile that anyone would miss if they didn't look twice on his face. After all Vincent wasn't the type to smile often, if at all. His evident pleasure watching Stratus match Blain's attacks move for move.  
  
The swords clashed again sending loud echoes throughout the cavern. Stratus gritted his teeth as the blades screeched together, trying to out do the powerful bounty hunter. That was not as easy as he thought it would be. Blain smiled wickedly, noticing the teens struggle. He summoned all the power within himself to knock Stratus to the ground. He succeeded and Stratus crashed to the floor painfully. Blain brought his sword down to Stratus's face and declared victory, but to his dismay Stratus grabbed the blade and pulled, cutting his hand in the process. He raised a knee, which connected with Blains abdomen and then flipped him over his head. Blain hit the ground forcefully, knocking sand into the air. Stratus flipped to his feet and wiped his hand on his shorts, smearing the blood. Blain got to his feet and glared at the teen in anger.  
  
"I won!" he protested.  
  
"I'm still standing aren't I, or are you getting a little too old. I don't expect you to take it easy on me, so let's get the real fight underway." Explained Stratus; grabbing his sword with his right hand, since his left was hurt. Blain grunted his anger and raised a hand into the air. A small tornado appeared and began to get bigger and bigger.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Stratus, raising a magic barrier around him. The tornado took of, Turing up the ground and sending sand into the eyes of the innocent bystanders. The tornado collided with the barrier and started to push against it, it was unable to break the defence for minutes until the barrier finally gave way and the tornado crashed into Stratus, sending him flying into the air and spinning round inside the unforgiving twister. This guy was good, and he certainly wasn't holding back anymore. The violent twister ripped at Stratus clothing, tearing his shirt in two and gashing his body. What could he do, stuck inside this damn tornado he was completely defenceless. Unless. Yes, it was a risky move but it could work. A certain green materia on his belt flashed and suddenly a tornado broke out around Stratus, cancelling the effect of Blains and allowing Stratus to fall to the floor, his torn clothing showing his gashed body.  
  
"Stratus!" yelled Gale, attempting to run to the teen but Lance held her back.  
  
"He's okay. Let him continue." He whispered, calming her.  
  
Stratus staggered to his feet, ripping the rest of his vest off. A huge red cut clear across his chest. This guy was serious; he didn't care if he hurt Stratus one bit.  
  
"I must say I didn't expect you to get out of that, smart move. Creating a tornado to cancel out mine. But it's only a matter of time," Mocked Blain, equipping a new materia in his spare slot on his katana. "Now ready yourself for this!" finished Blain. He swung his katana diagonally through the air, sending a wave of fire towards Stratus.  
  
"Stratus look out!" yelled Gale from behind him. He drowsily looked up at the wave of fire. Without thinking he raised his hand and a red curved light surrounded his hand, the fire hit the light and bounced back towards Blain at immeasurable speed. It collided with him, burning his vest and knocking him to the floor. Steam rose from his body as he grunted and got to his feet. A green light began to glow around Stratus and the gashes disappeared. A huge smirk pulled at his lips as he glared a Blain.  
  
"You could have killed me," Spat Stratus. "I think we should agree on no magic."  
  
"Very well." Agreed Blain raising his sword again. Stratus followed and they began to charge at each other. The swords clashed again and the two began to dance around each other. Stratus swung his sword at Blain who dodged by jumping into the air and bring his sword down onto Stratus. Stratus flipped backwards and Blain got nothing but sand. Stratus lunged forward and swung his sword again, it missed Blain by a hairs length. Blain countered by bringing his sword up under Stratus's and knocking it into the air. Stratus grabbed the handle of Blain's katana as it neared his head and began to struggle with Blain.  
  
After a few minutes of struggling Stratus kicked Blain in the shin and he stumbled, releasing his sword. Stratus spun and almost sliced Blain in half but he dodged. Stratus stuck the katana into the ground and charged at Blain fist first. He was about to bring his fist to Blain's head when:  
  
"Enough!" came a voice from the sidelines. Akira stepped out of the crowd and walked up to Stratus. "You have proved your worth. Well done."  
  
"What? I could still have beaten him!" protested Blain, grabbing Akira's arm.  
  
"That is not the point, the point is you two both gave it your best shot and neither of you could best each other. Therefore he did what he said and proved his worth." Explained Akira. Blain tried to protest but Akira silenced him and dragged him away from Stratus as Gale ran up to him.  
  
"You where great Stratus!" she yelled, diving into his arms. The others approached from behind them.  
  
"Well done Stratus." Said Red, stopping at his feet. Stratus smiled at the group and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Thanks guys. Damn my head hurts."  
  
----  
  
Piper entered the Presidents office shortly after receiving the message over the PA. The President of Ranish stood in his usual place, donning his dark hooded cloak and starring out of the window at the bright sun that illuminated the permanently dark room. Piper stood at attention.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Piper. How did you like my little gift last night?" asked the President, smirking under his death like cloak.  
  
"Very good sir. Is that all you wanted me for?" asked Piper, half knowing the answer.  
  
"No. I called you here because I have a mission for you. I want you to go to Gongaga and assassinate a man called Samuel Sisk. He isn't a threat to me, not yet anyway. But he very well could be so I want him dead. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir. I'll take care of it." replied Piper, leaving the room to take his well needed shower.  
  
---- 


	16. Bearings

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 16: Bearings.  
  
A large mountain in the middle of a barren landscape east of the port city Junon. This mountain was home to a rebel force known as The Radicals, consisting of proud Bounty Hunters and fierce Assassins.  
  
The leader of the Bounty Hunters, Blain Ash, a very proud and cold-hearted man, he is a Bounty Hunter after all. The reason he fights, his daughter, Luna Ash. He fights for her future. That is all.  
  
The leader of the Assassins, Akira Hoshal, the most feared Assassin to ever live. Despite the fact he is feared, he is a very kind and understanding man outside his job. He has never missed a kill in his life, and he doesn't intend to. His target now. Ranish.  
  
Inside the huge mountain, a group of warriors seeking the downfall of Ranish had just been accepted into the group of Assassins and Bounty Hunters. Lance, Stratus, Red and Vincent had left down the right corridor to find their rooms. The mountain consisted of three areas, to the left were the living quarters, to the right was the food hall and below were the training grounds, where Stratus had just proved they belonged here.  
  
Yuffie headed across the left bridge to the food hall, followed by Gale, who ran to catch her mentor.  
  
"Yuffie wait!" she yelled, catching the aged Ninja.  
  
"Sorry Gale." she replied, slowing down for the girl. The two continued to talk as they headed to the food hall for some long needed good food.  
  
"I haven't had the chance to talk to you since you came back, I thought you where dead." Said Gale in a whisper. Yuffie placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"It's okay, I'm back now. And I think we both know the reason you haven't had the chance to talk to me." She replied in a soothing tone, which turned more playful towards the end.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the puzzled teen, looking into her elder's eyes with curiosity.  
  
"Oh please, you think I haven't noticed how you stick to that boy like a leech."  
  
"Stratus? Are you kidding?" protested Gale, her face turning beet red.  
  
"I am not Gale," replied the elder calmly. She needed to make her 'daughter' see she was attracted to the boy, seeing as she hadn't noticed herself.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me I'm attracted to Stratus? No way!" she protested again.  
  
"Still the stubborn Girl I remember."  
  
"I just can't see what gave you that stupid idea." Replied Gale, her face still red.  
  
"I'll tell you. Have you actually talked to anyone else during this little journey?" asked Yuffie, opening the door to the canteen.  
  
"Of course I - Oh my God!" yelled the teen, realising she hadn't. She blushed even more realising the elder was right.  
  
"See. Now take a seat so we can discuss this more." Order Yuffie, motioning to a nearby table.  
  
----  
  
Lance was the first to find his room; it was quite small, seeing as hundreds of people had to be crammed into this mountain. The bed was squashed up against the stonewall and a small bedside table with a lamp was positioned next to it. A small circular rug was laid in the center of the small room covering the stone floor. Lance made his way to the bed, pulled a small book out of his bag and placed it on the bedside table. After untying his black boots and removing them from his aching feet he lay back onto the lumpy bed and tried to get comfortable. This task was harder than it looked, after a few minutes of squirming around he finally found the right position and grabbed the book he had placed on the table next to his bed. He began to loose himself in the book before zoning out completely. He was however brought out of his own world by a knock at his door. He sat up quickly and called them in. The wooded door creaked open and scrapped along the stone floor as Luna Ash enter the room, her Blue dress falling to her ankles and a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hello." He greeted the teenaged girl that had entered his room humbly. Her smile grew wider and made her face even more beautiful than normal.  
  
"Hello. My name is Luna. You're Lance Hunter right?" she asked politely, hard to believe she was the daughter of that idiotic brute Blain.  
  
"Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you Luna, care to take a seat on my lumpy bed?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"That's very kind of you but I shall not trouble you with my presence, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me earlier." She said, her smile faltering slightly.  
  
"Hey wait I minute, you wont trouble me with your presence, please. Sit?" he asked again.  
  
She smiled back again and gracefully sat next to him, keeping her distance.  
  
"As for me saving you, it was no problem. I'm just glad I was there to do so, what was a nice girl like you doing out in this dangerous place anyway?"  
  
"I just wanted to get away from my father, that's all. He can be a jerk at times. Don't get me wrong. I love him and everything, but." She finished, not wanting to elaborate.  
  
"I understand. Just don't go out on your own again okay?" he pleaded, something inside him told him to take care of this girl. She nodded.  
  
"I wont, I promise. Lance?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does your father ever act like he doesn't care for you?" she asked, her usual smile falling into a sad expression.  
  
"My, my father died when I was young, along with my Mother." He replied sadly, staring at his feet.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. I should just go. I always do this, I'm really sorry." She blurted out fast before rising to her feet.  
  
"Wait," Lance grabbed the girl's hand, as she was about to walk away, she tuned to face him.  
  
"Don't go. It's okay. Really." He assured.  
  
"You mean it?" she asked puzzled, no one was ever this kind to her.  
  
"Yes." Replied Lance, patting the lumpy material next to him. She took the hint and sat down next to him, a little closer this time.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?" she whispered, hoping not to offend the gunman.  
  
"Train wreck," He replied simply, gazing into her magnified blue eyes. "Do people mistreat you here?" he asked, wanting to know why she was so shy. (A/N: Not sure if that's the right word but that the hell. Correct me if I'm wrong."  
  
"No, not really. They just don't have much use for a girl like me, I can't fight or anything so I just get in the way. That makes my father mad at me." She replied sadly, looking into his jade coloured eyes.  
  
"So that's why you acted," he paused, searching for the right word. "The way you acted?"  
  
"Yes, I didn't want to bother you. Like I bother the others." She answered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"You don't bother me Luna, in fact, you do the opposite." He soothed, wiping the tear from her face.  
  
"You mean it?" she asked, her gorgeous smile returning to her face.  
  
"Yes, you have a beautiful smile, you should do it more often."  
  
"Thank you Lance," she paused, building up her courage. "Would you. Would you like to meet me at the entrance of the cave tomorrow tonight? Please?" she asked, a small blush creeping to her cheeks.  
  
"I'd love too."  
  
----  
  
The fiery beast known as Red XIII wandered down the narrow corridor leading to his room at the far end of the cave, his burning tail lighting the path as he walks. His room was far away from the others, at the end of the dark damp corridor where no one would disturb him and his wife. He reached his door and opened it slowly, striding into his home. His wife, Shika, resting on a nearby blanket on a raised platform. She raised her head, her fiery eyes locking with his as a huge smile graced her face.  
  
"Nanaki, you're back! When did you arrive?" she questioned the wise hound.  
  
"Not long ago, how have you been?" he replied, lying next to her form on the soft blanket that was their bed. She nuzzled closer to him, burying her face in his fur.  
  
"Good. Did you find what you where looking for?"  
  
"Yes, more than I expected actually."  
  
"How so?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"You'll see later, how are the children?"  
  
"Fine, go check on them, I'm sure they'll be glad to see their father." She cooed into his fur.  
  
"I think I will." With that he rose to his feet and leapt over to a nearby door, opening it slowly before quietly entering.  
  
Four cots lined the walls, all at eye level to the friendly beast. He wandered over, peering into the first cot. A very tiny cub lay curled up in the corner of the small crib, her smile showing her peaceful nature. Hime. The next crib held another cub, this one slightly bigger, and his large back legs indicating he will be a fast and strong warrior like his father. Chikara. The next cub was equally as powerful as the last, the bright flame on his tail indicating he will have the heart of an angel and the strength of demon. Kokoro. Finally, the smallest of the cubs, his eyes opened at the sound of his fathers breathing, he was always aware. This one was to be the wisest of the cubs. Ryoushin. The small cub rubbed his eyes with his paw and then looked up to his father, his smile showing the happy thoughts running through his infant mind. Red rubbed his paw against the youth's cheek as he fell back into his innocent slumber.  
  
----  
  
This was his life's true meaning, this was what he was born for, his destiny. Just like his father, he was a hero. Stratus Strife stood at the entrance to the cave leading to the huge cavern in the depths of the mountain, home of the rebels. He gazed at the bright sun before him; it was almost time for the star to set and darkness to cover the land. He had just been in one of the toughest battles of his life, that guy put up more of a fight than his father did. His father always went easy on him, course Cloud didn't know Stratus knew. Maybe Blain could have beaten him if the fight had continued, he wasn't sure. But the simple fact that he could have enraged Stratus, he hated loosing. It always made him want to be stronger, to overcome his foe. That he would do.  
  
Without another thought he removed his shirt and vest and began to run to the sand below him, clutching his clothes at his side. Once he reached the soft ground he placed his removed clothing on the floor, weighed down by his huge buster sword. After glancing around the area he spotted what he was looking for, a huge boulder. He reached into his life force like his mother taught him and began to concentrate all his power into his fist; with a yell he threw his fist forward shattering the hard rock into pieces. He then swung his feet into the air, turning the broken pieces into dust with ease.  
  
"Not bad." Startled he jumped and turned quickly to see the great assassin, Akira Hoshal standing a few feet from him.  
  
"Uh. Thanks." He replied dryly, still shocked to see the ninja.  
  
"Who taught you?" asked Akira curiously.  
  
"My mother."  
  
"I see. You did well earlier." Commented Akira. He was very curious of this one; he saw great potential in him.  
  
"Should have done better." Grunted Stratus, remembering his battle with the Bounty Hunter.  
  
"Maybe. But that doesn't change what happened does it. You have two options, forget about it and do nothing. Or learn from it and become stronger. That is your choice, which is it going to be?" He had no doubt the boy would choice correctly, he may act stupid but that was all changes when it comes to fighting. He is a natural warrior after all.  
  
"I'm going to learn from it, the other is not an option for me." Answered Stratus in a whisper. He would never get used to admitting defeat, or almost certain defeat as it was.  
  
"Good, now, care to spar?"  
  
---- 


	17. What Next?

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 17: What Next?  
  
Later that night, our group of heroes had gathered with the leaders of the Rebels to discuss what the next move should be. Blain, Akira, Lance, and Yuffie sat around a large rectangular table. Red lay on the floor, next to the table. Stratus and Gale stood behind Lance, hands resting on the arm of his chair. Vincent was leaning against the wall to the left of the table, hiding his face with his cloak.  
  
"Now that we have a well trained team to infiltrate Ranish, I think we should take this opportunity." Said Akira calmly, glancing at Blain who gave him a nod of approval. The two seemed to work well together, who would have thought it. A Bounty Hunter and an Assassin, working together. Akira was defiantly the brain of the duo though.  
  
"I agree, we should strike as soon as possible." Agreed Red, who stood on all fours and started to pace, thinking of exactly what to do.  
  
"We should strike a place that is of great meaning to Ranish, we have to show them we mean business." Commented Vincent from afar; Akira nodded his head at the man in black.  
  
"Like Junon?" offered Stratus, surprises by his suggestion.  
  
"Yes! Junon, its perfect Stratus." Replied Yuffie, slightly surprised at his comment. Stratus didn't look like intelligent, but maybe that was all an act. Who knew?  
  
"That is a wise choice. Junon is the only base of Ranish on this island, therefore if we take it. They have no say on this entire island. Also, it is a major base for them, and will show them exactly what we are capable off." Stated Akira, giving Stratus a smile.  
  
"Who would have thought an intelligent idea would come from an idiot like you, ey Stratus?" mocked Lance, a huge smile gracing his lips.  
  
"Shut it Firecracker!" countered Stratus; Lance flinched at his nickname and gave Stratus a death glare.  
  
"Then it's settled, we attack Junon, we set of the day after tomorrow, so get some rest."  
  
----  
  
The town of Gongaga, one of the smallest towns in this dominated world. The main road lead through the center of the town, sprouting of many smaller ones, houses and shops mixed together. It was a peaceful town, not a single person in this town hated another, all pacifists. But that soon changed.  
  
A dark figure stalked his way into the town, not moving for anyone. People dodged him as he strolled through the streets, searching for a hotel in this mouldy old town. He hated places like this, they reminded him of his childhood, with his mother and father. He had lived such a happy like until that tragic day when avalanche-  
  
He was knocked out of his thoughts as a tall, well-built man stumbled out of the house to his left, bumping into him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sir." The man apologised, Piper glanced at the man, he had blond spiky hair, his deep blue eyes would intoxicate any woman, he was sure of that. The image of this man caused a fire to burn in his black heart, he looked like Cloud Strife! Piper felt all the restraint he had slip out of his control as he grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him into the wall, cracking the moulting dry paint of the wall.  
  
"You better be sorry!" hissed Piper, his eyes a fiery with rage. He slammed him again, and then threw him to the floor. He grabbed the handle of his oblivion and thrust it to the frozen mans throat. The guy was petrified, he was sure he had wet himself in sheer fright.  
  
"Hey, he said he was sorry. I think your taking it a little over the top. Please. Just go back to your business. He is sorry he troubled you." A man called from behind him. What a good-hearted man he was, trying to save someone he didn't even know.  
  
Piper turned to see the man he had come to assassinate staring him in the eye, he wasn't afraid of Piper. He would be later, oh yes. Piper would make sure of that. With a glare, Piper turned and began to slowly walk down the street once again, people clearing a path for him.  
  
----  
  
Lance stood at the entrance to the cave, waiting for his newfound friend, Luna, to show. He hadn't been waiting long, and to be honest, he didn't mind waiting a while. Just as long as he got to see he beautiful face. He certainly was attracted to the teen; he just didn't want to scare her off. He would wait; see how she felt for him. On that, he turned to see the girl of his thoughts standing behind him. She wore a red dress that clung nicely to her frame, he long blonde hair falling down her chest. Her hands held a small brown basket in front of her body. Lance smiled at the angel before him.  
  
"Wow, you look amazing." He commented, hoping not to startle the girl. She really did though, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his hands of her. That blew his plans straight out the window.  
  
"Thank you," She smiled at him before continuing. "You ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" he asked feeling stupid.  
  
"We're going to the top of the mountain, I made some food so we can have a picnic. If you don't mind that is?" she replied with her own question.  
  
"Of course I don't! You sure you want to go out at this time, we could get attacked."  
  
"But you'll protect me, right?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, of course I will." With that, the two began to walk up the side of the mountain, Luna had to take her high heels of to make it up the mountain safely, Lance carried the basket and soon they reached the top.  
  
"Here." She said, pointed down at a spot next to a small drop, the ledge was perfect to sit and watch the sun set. Lance set the basket down and gave her is hand as she sat, he legs dangling of the edge. Lance took his seat next to her and grabbed a sandwich out of the basket, offering it to the girl beside him. She accepted.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." He replied, taking his own sandwich out of the basket.  
  
"So, do you mind if I ask where you live, I mean you said your parents. Died. So, do you have a foster parents or something? She asked, barely above a whisper. She really didn't want to offend him.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind talking about it. As for your question, yes I do have foster parents. I live with my mentor Barret Wallace."  
  
"Is he nice?" she asked again, hoping he didn't mind her probing into his life. After all she had only just met him, even though she felt like she had known him for years. She had to face the fact it had only been a day.  
  
"He is incredibly nice, a great man. I feel like he is my real father, it may seem disrespectful to my real parents, but I do. I love my real parents and all, but I love Barret and Melanie just as much." He answered, giving her a genuine smile. (A/N: Melanie is Barrets wife, the name comes from the fact Mel Gibson played William Wallace in the movie Brave heart, and seen as Barrets last name is Wallace, I decided on that name.)  
  
"That's great. I'm happy for you." And so they talked, for around three hours. They talked about many things, about Lances life, Luna Life. Luna mother, who died when she was young. They had a lot in common. The sun was just setting, Lance looked into Luna's bright blue eyes, her face illuminated by the suns rays.  
  
"Luna. Would you mind if I kissed you?" he asked plainly. She seemed shocked at first, but that soon passed and she smiled at him. He took that as yes and closed the gap between them, their lips met and they shared the first kiss of their relationship. It was amazing; he could feel her soft lips on his, her hot breath on his. Everything was perfect. It was like a fairy tale love story, kissing as the sun set. The kiss felt like an eternity to both of them, both not wanting to let go. Lance was the first to retreat, his face covered by his huge smile. Her cheeks where slightly pink, how cute.  
  
"Was that your first kiss?" he asked, she lowered her head as if ashamed, he put his finger under her chin and raised her head as her eyes met his.  
  
"It's okay." He assured her, before closing the gap once more in another kiss.  
  
----  
  
He was always the loner, Vincent Valentine. He had left the cave to watch the sun set, however, he was unaware that he had been followed. Yuffie, in her ninja grace had been following him since the cross bridge. He wandered towards the east and sat on a nearby rock, gazing at the horizon, watching the sunset.  
  
How is it I always find myself in these situations, he thought, it happened all those years ago with Cloud and the others. Now it was happening again with his son, Vincent liked to be alone but always ended up in a group. Of course he wasn't always like this, he once loved being in a group, that group was the Turks. But things change, and they did. He wasn't the same man he was then. He had changed completely. He didn't even look like himself anymore, and then you cant forget those demons that like to show there hideous faces once and a while.  
  
Yuffie watched, crouched behind a rock not far from the mysterious man. He was watching the sun set; Vincent Valentine was watching the sun set. That cold-hearted man was actually marvelling at the beauty of am sunset. Perhaps he wasn't as cold-hearted as he made himself out to be, behind that demon like exterior was a perfect gentleman. She carefully stood and began to walk away when he spoke.  
  
"Going somewhere Yuffie?" he mocked.  
  
"Was that a joke? You must be in a good mood, I'm sorry I followed you." She apologised, before walking up to him and sitting.  
  
"That's okay, you like to watch sunsets?" he asked, feeling somewhat compelled to do so. Maybe he felt guilty for being mean to her earlier. Maybe.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. You?"  
  
"I used to watch them all the time, before. Hojo. I guess something's never change, no matter what you look like, you are still the same person you have always been." He confessed, why? He didn't know.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me your still the same person you where back then?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"No, I meant I always enjoyed watching the sun set, I have changed. I guess deep down I may still be my old self, but I just can't be. I accepted that a long time ago." Explained Vincent.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I was once a good man, I enjoyed social events, with my friends. But that isn't possible anymore, who could be friends with a monster like me." He whispered sadly, he hated what Hojo did to him, what he took from him. Not just Lucrecia, but his life.  
  
"Well, Me." She replied simply, placing a hand on his broad shoulder.  
  
"Yuffie. Why would you want too?"  
  
"Vincent, you really are an idiot! I don't care what you look like. Show me you. Show me the real Vincent Valentine. Please?" she pleaded.  
  
"That wouldn't be fair Yuffie, I have sinned, and I cannot be allowed to - "  
  
"Would you shut up? You haven't done anything-wrong Vincent! Hojo is the sinner, not you." She pleaded once again, desperate to break his shell.  
  
"You can say that Yuffie, but I know it is a lie."  
  
"How can I prove to you that you haven't sinned?" she asked, growing frustrated with his stubborn nature.  
  
"There is nothing to prove, now I would like you too leave." He droned sadly in response to her question.  
  
"Fine! But this isn't over Vinnie!" she yelled, before storming off.  
  
---- 


	18. Departure and the Grand Dragons

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 18: Departure and the Grand Dragons.  
  
At the far reaches of the world, a forgotten island, home to the Forgotten. The island was relatively small, covered with snow many inches deep. At the northern side of the island was a huge metallic door in the ground, covered by a thin layer of snow. The door had obviously been opened recently. A shadowy figure appeared in the snowstorm, slowly approaching the metal door in the ground. As it got closer it was revealed to be a huge black furred beast, large fangs protruding from its mouth. The beast resembled the legendary Abominable Snowman. The furry animal made its way to the huge metallic door, stopping in the middle before the huge door lowered itself into the ground. At the bottom of the hole now created in the floor was a hidden lab; this was the home to The Forgotten.  
  
"Ah, Shank, you have returned." Called a voice from behind a heard of strange creatures. The group began to create a pathway leading to a winged demon named Staan, who sat on a wooden chair.  
  
"Master, the reports are in," informed the beast known as Shank. "Shinra. No longer exist."  
  
"What?" bellowed the furious demon, rising from his seat, his wings spreading as he bawled his fists. The creatures seemed to shrink as their 'Master' did this.  
  
"They where disbanded twenty years ago." Finished Shank, closing his eyes as if expecting his 'Masters' fury to be unleashed on him. But it never came.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Well, reports say an organisation much like The Shinra run the world now." Stammered the terrified beast.  
  
"Interesting. This organisation. Do they have a name?" asked the curious leader.  
  
"Ranish Master."  
  
"Well, if this Ranish are like the Shinra, then they must pay for what the Shinra did to us."  
  
----  
  
Stratus sat alone in his room, the cold floor beneath him numbing his bare feet. He was quite cold, seeing as he had no shirt on and was only wearing his knee length shorts. However he had learned to block out the feeling during his training. He sat thinking, thinking of his life. Not long ago he had been living a normal life, helping his mother and father in their shop, training with both his parents and Baby-sitting for his little sister, just like every other normal teenager. Now however, he was fighting for the freedom of the planet. All because of a girl, a girl he could not stop thinking about. Why did he feel the need to help her in the first place, because she was cute? Or was it something else? Whatever it was he hoped he would find out soon. He stirred from his thoughts as the girl occupying his thought entered his small room.  
  
"Hey." She chirped, sitting next to her friend.  
  
"Hi." He called back.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" she asked puzzled, something seemed to be wrong with these days.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Come on! You can tell me!" she blurted out.  
  
"It's nothing, just. Wondering how I ended up here, fighting." He confessed, lowering his head.  
  
"You don't want to fight do you? It's my fault really; I should never have let you help me. You didn't even know me and wanted to help, but you didn't really did you?"  
  
"What? No, I wanted to help. I just didn't think. I dunno. I guess I'm confused." Blurted Stratus, not taking a breath.  
  
"You don't really care about freeing the world of Ranish do you?" she asked, almost knowing the answer.  
  
"Not really." Confessed the teen again.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"For you. I wanted to help you." He didn't really know where this was going but he needed to tell her everything. He never really had a problem with Ranish after all; they never did anything to him.  
  
"Me? Why?" She didn't really have to ask of course, it was obvious.  
  
"Your. I find you. Attractive. I just wanted to go with you, and then maybe I could. You know." He stopped, not wanting to continue. His cheeks flaming red, it was such a stupid thing to do. Every man would do the same in his position though, damn hormones.  
  
"You wanted to? Wait. Do you like me, like that?" she asked. He turned to face the girl; her eyes showered her puzzled thoughts. Damn this was hard. Why was it so complicated?  
  
"At first, I just found you attractive. But then I started to like you more, so, yeah. I do." He finally finished, his eyes locked with hers, trying to read her thoughts. However she didn't move, she just stayed still. Like a statue.  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say after a few minutes.  
  
"Oh? Is that all you can say?" he asked slightly annoyed, but not.  
  
"I'm sorry. You don't have to come tomorrow, if you don't want to, just go home." She said sadly standing, she went to leave finding she couldn't, as he had grabbed her wrist. With a gentle pull she fell into his lap, her lips a centimetre from his. He stared into her eyes, as did she. He could feel her breath on his lips, daring him to close the gap. Did she want this too? Only one way to find out. With that he pushed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened in shock and then shut, giving in to him. After a moment he released her, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Does that mean you'll stay?" she asked, still in shock from his actions.  
  
"Yes, if you'll have me. I may not have wanted to rid the world of Ranish before, but I do now. An enemy of yours is an enemy of mine." He answered.  
  
"Then it's settled." She cheered, flinging her arms around him in a tight hug. As she pulled away he pulled her back into another kiss, this one more passionate.  
  
----  
  
The sun lit up the horizon as our group of heroes readied themselves for another trek across the lands to Junon. Gale, Stratus, Vincent, Red XIII, Yuffie and Lance stood at the bottom of the huge mountain, awaiting the arrival of the Bounty Hunter Blain.  
  
"He better hurry up or I'm going to die of old age!" scoffed Stratus, showing his impatience. Gale chuckled and put an arm around him.  
  
"Be patient," Blain, Luna and an unknown female dressed in black spandex's interrupted her speech. The female was almost as tall as Blain, long black hair tied in a ponytail that was wrapped around her neck. Strapped to her belt was a handle that held no visible weapon.  
  
"You all ready?" asked Blain upon arrival. Everyone nodded as Stratus spoke up:  
  
"Who's the Chick?"  
  
"The 'Chick' is Jenna Maelster, and who might you be?" asked the female now known as Jenna Maelster.  
  
"I'm Stratus Strife." Replied Stratus, posing.  
  
"Idiot." Mumbled Lance, only a few heard as Luna walked up to him and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"You better come back." She whispered into his ear, before kissing his cheek and stepping back.  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
With that the group said their last goodbyes and headed out into the large desert that stood between them and their destination. Junon.  
  
----  
  
The group had made it across the desert and took up camp not far from their destination. It was mid-day and most of the group had already gone to bed, getting some rest before the night invasion, only Stratus, Gale and Lance remained.  
  
"So Lance, you really like that Luna girl?" question Gale, getting bored with the silence.  
  
"Yeah, she's really nice." He commented, gazing into the fire that illuminated his face.  
  
"That's great, I'm happy for you."  
  
"So how far you got?" blurted out Stratus, a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Stratus!" yelled Gale, hitting his arm. Lance smiled and let out a small chuckle.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business Stratus."  
  
"Whatever." He replied, rubbing his arm.  
  
"What you think of Jenna?" asked Lance, there was something about her that he didn't like. He just couldn't quite place it.  
  
"She seems nice," Replied Gale. "I haven't really talked to her though."  
  
"Nice? I don't trust her." Said Stratus, joining in on the conversation.  
  
"For once we agree on something." Agreed Lance, hardly believing he just said that.  
  
"You two are just paranoid."  
  
"About what?" came a voice from the tents, the group looked up to see Jenna. She was dressed in a long T-shirt that probably belonged to an Ex- boyfriend and shorts.  
  
"Err. Nothing." Replied Gale.  
  
"Care to join us?" offered Lance, trying to change the subject. Jenna smirked and just walked off.  
  
"Weird? Think she heard us?" questioned Gale. It was either that or she is very rude.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
----  
  
Stratus woke with a gasp sweat pouring of his face. A nightmare? He hadn't had one of them in years. He looked at the sleeping girl beside him. She was as beautiful as always, snuggling up to her pillow. To his other side was Lance, if only he wasn't here. He rose to his feet and stepped out of the tent. Blain was standing alone gazing at the horizon. He approached the silent man slowly.  
  
"Bout' time you woke up." Grunted Blain, not turning to face the teenager.  
  
"Hey!" moaned Stratus, still half asleep.  
  
"You ready for today?"  
  
"I just got up!" protested Stratus, rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
"This is what I was afraid off. Whinny little kids like you getting in my way!" yelled Blain, facing Stratus for the first time.  
  
"Whinny! Give me a break old man!" yelled Stratus, stepping forward slightly.  
  
"You should really," he was stopped as Stratus's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"Look behind you." Whispered Stratus. Pointing behind Blain. Blain turned to see a herd of Grand Dragons slowly approaching.  
  
"This isn't good, wake the others. Quick!" yelled Blain, pushing past Stratus to wake his comrades. Stratus followed. He ran to his tent first, grabbing his Buster sword from the tent and waking Lance and Gale in the process. He returned to find Vincent, Yuffie, Red XIII and Jenna waiting with Blain for the arrival of the army of Dragons.  
  
"The others?" asked Yuffie, who had turned to face him.  
  
"Getting ready." He replied, taking stand next to his elder.  
  
Moments later the two teens in question appeared, battle gear on and ready for a fight. The group waited patiently for the herd to reach them, silently praying they hadn't seen them and where just passing.  
  
"Everyone ready?" asked Blain, raising his sword into position. The group replied by raising their own weapons and preparing for the intense battle.  
  
The Dragons swooped down upon our heroes, swinging their claws and firing huge waves of fire at the land, turning the grass to ashes. Stratus rolled to the side as one of the Dragons stomped at him. After successfully dodging he brought his sword down into the paw, in response the Dragon roared in pain until Stratus removed the huge sword, turned it to its side and slicing through it's neck. The body of the huge Grand Dragon slumped to the ground with a thud, its head no longer attached to its body. Stratus turned sharply, running to face of with another legendary beast.  
  
Gale and Yuffie stood back to back, surrounded by three Grand Dragons. With a nod from Yuffie, Gale ducked as Yuffie threw her Conformer at an angle, the boomerang spun, stunning all three Dragons. Gale followed up with her own Boomerang, which she had named Freedom. Yuffie quickly charged at the stunned Dragon to her left, flipping onto its back and jamming the end of her Conformer into its head, sending the beast to the ground. Gale grabbed her throwing knives and tossed them into the eye of the Dragon in front of her, blinding it.  
  
"Gale!" yelled Yuffie, noticing the other Dragon charging its Flame attack. Gale turned sharply; using her mastered Ice Materia to gather a long icicle and threw it at the attacking Dragon. Killing it instantly. Yuffie quickly finished off the blind Dragon with Bolt of lightning.  
  
The former Bounty Hunter Blain sliced away at one of the scaled beasts, before dodging its Flamethrower attack and running underneath it, raising his long Katana to slice through it. The beast's insides poured out behind him as he cut it in half. He pivoted, pulling out two Uzi's from his belt behind his back and unloading on another Dragon.  
  
Lance stumbled back, bringing his Shotgun in front of him as a Dragon neared him. Bang. Its head shot back as the bullet pierced its scull and it collapsed to the floor. Noticing another to his side, he tuned and shot, one more down. Then another. And another. Hearing Gale yell he turned to see a Dragon closing in on Stratus.  
  
"Duck!" he yelled, throwing a grenade from his belt at the beast. He quickly raised his gun into the air and shot. Perfect. The bullet hit the grenade and it exploded as Stratus ducked, killing the Dragon.  
  
"Hey! Thanks!" yelled Stratus, dusting himself off. He nodded in response and went back to killing the attacking Grand Dragons.  
  
The furry beast known as RedXIII ran, his huge hind legs giving him great speed as a huge Dragon chased him, he skidded to a halt, turning as he did. He counted in his mind, then charged forward diving underneath the beast and using his Enemy Skill Materia to burn its belly with Flamethrower, its own attack. The Beast roared and collapsed onto his raised legs. With his great strength he pushed, flipping the Dragon onto its back. To finish it off he sprang to his feet, gathering a ball of energy in his mouth before releasing it upon the Dragon, disintegrating it (A/N: Cosmos Memory).  
  
Vincent kept himself at bay, using his trusted Death Penalty to pick of the Dragons. His bullets hitting them square between the eyes. After taking down at least ten of the beats he found himself cornered by two of the scaly fiends. To his surprise, before he could fire a single shot a whip of sorts entangled the legs of the beasts. Although instead of rope, it was purple energy. The beasts stumbled and fell flat on their faces. The wielder of the whip, who was revealed to be Jenna Maelster, flipped between the heads and brought down two draggers into their heads.  
  
"Your welcome." She cheered, happy with herself. Vincent didn't say anything, just pointed behind her. She turned to find herself cornered by a lot more than two, more like twenty. The rest of the group had been gathered her also.  
  
"This isn't good." Yuffie commented.  
  
Just as the Dragons began to prepare their Flamethrower attacks, a huge burst of flames shot up from the ground, toasting the Dragons before they could even charge their attacks. Everyone looked shocked, apart from Vincent and Stratus. Vincent held his usual composure. Although inside surprised by the incredibly powerful attack, he did not show it.  
  
"Who?" stuttered Gale, half relieved and half surprised at what had happened. Whoever did that must be one powerful fighter. She hoped he was friendly.  
  
"That takes care of that!" beamed Stratus, clapping his hands together.  
  
"You did that?" asked Gale, snot believing him.  
  
"Yeah, mastered Contain Materia, Flare is a very nice attack." He boasted, a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"I never knew you had such a powerful attack boy." Muttered Blain. He hated this the most, this boy was able to master his Contain Materia when he, the great Bounty Hunter wasn't.  
  
"Yeah, I did it when I was young. My father gave me his after he mastered his own."  
  
"Your father mastered it also?" he asked. Not another one!  
  
"Yeah, you do know who my father is don't you?"  
  
"No." he replied bluntly, he didn't really care after all.  
  
"The one and only Cloud Strife. The man that defeated the former Soldier Elite Sephiroth." Stratus was loving this, Blain was such an asshole anyway, why not make fun of him.  
  
"Cloud Strife? You must be kidding me! I've never even heard of him! Besides, Sephiroth died along time ago. Around Twenty Fire years ago to be precise!" grunted Blain. Stupid kid!  
  
"Actually you're wrong Blain. But lets not get into this, we must prepare for today." Commented RedXIII, placing himself between Stratus and Blain.  
  
"I'm not wrong!" he began but was interrupted by Red once again:  
  
"I said let's not get into this, we have more important things to attend to."  
  
With that the group began to prepare for their attack on Junon, unaware that they were walking into a trap.  
  
---- 


	19. Something’s Up

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 19: Something's Up.  
  
Junon had not changed much in the last 20 years. It was rather larger, the outskirts of the port town holding housing for workers. One side of Junon was the docks, the other, a military base for Ranish. This base was used for production of machinery and weapons. The group arrived not long after they recovered from the Dragon attack, disguised in large hooded coats that concealed their faces. The streets where empty, all the men working in the base and the women at home looking after the children. Ore vice versa. As usual a single soldier, who was quickly taken out by Vincent perfect aim, guarded the gate. It was then decided that Lance would take his uniform and check on security inside the base. Shortly after Lance returned and the group entered the base, not making a single noise.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little too un-guarded?" whispered Stratus to Gale. She nodded in agreement and then the two caught up with the group, deciding to keep an eye out.  
  
The next step was to take out the power, this was up too Vincent, Yuffie and two of Blain's soldiers. Vincent took lead, seeing as he had been here before in his Turk days. He figured they wouldn't have changed it too much.  
  
The other group was made up of Stratus, Gale, Lance, Red, Blain and four of Blain's men, they where to infiltrate the control room as soon as the power went down. The base would have to switch to backup power, which would take some time, that's when they would strike and take the control room.  
  
Vincent led his companies down a narrow corridor, stopping short of a crossroad. Vincent peered round the left corner, noticing a guard patrolling, then to his right, nothing. He signalled to Yuffie, who nodded, understanding his sign language. She ran with her grace to the other side, the guard heard nothing. Signalling to Yuffie, Vincent tapped on the wall. The guard, hearing the sound turned and began to walk towards them. Not bothering checking his left, he turned the corner sharply, his gun aimed at Vincent, who had his own raised. The guard froze, not knowing what to do. Yuffie took the opportunity and jumped, putting her hands on either side of the wall to suspending herself in mid air; she then wrapped her legs round the guard neck and twisted. The guard collapsed, neck in an unnatural position on the floor.  
  
"Not bad." Was Vincent's only comment, not showing her how impressed he was at her ability.  
  
"Thanks." She signalled to the corridor the guard had came from and they proceeded down it with a nod from Vincent.  
  
Stratus and Gale ran ahead of the rest, checking the corridors for guards, they found only two and quickly disposed of them.  
  
"This too easy." Whispered Stratus turning to face Gale.  
  
"I know. Something is defiantly up." Agreed his companion, looking down a nearby corridor. No guard.  
  
"Should we tell the others?"  
  
"Tell them what?" Lance approached the two, eyes uneasy.  
  
"This. It's too easy. Something is wrong." Answered the raven-haired girl.  
  
"I agree. I noticed it myself, I'm sure they would place more guard around." Added Lance, joining in on the two's concerns.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Keep it between us for now, besides, the others might worry." Responded Lance. He didn't want to tell them the real reason he didn't want them to say anything. Besides, they may not believe him anyway. Especially Gale, she seemed fooled by her charade. He could tell something was wrong with her the moment he saw her.  
  
"Anything?" came a voice from afar, interrupting his thoughts. Red.  
  
"Not really, we took care of two, but that was it." Answered Stratus coolly. Why keep it between them? It's not like it would affect them. They were adults not children! He looked over at Lance, searching his expression. Lance must have noticed his inner questioning and silenced him with a series look and a shaking of his head. Stratus understood, he might as well trust the guy. He was the smarter of the two after all.  
  
----  
  
Piper sat alone, shrouded in darkness, just like his heart. He had been like that for many years, ever since the death of his parents, at the age of three. Being raised by the President of Ranish hadn't helped matters; his heart was once full of light, full of happiness. But the world saw it fit to change that, and turned it inside out. He fell into the darkness and it consumed him completely.  
  
He was waiting, the lights off in his targets home. Waiting for the man to return, at which he would be executed. The sound of keys fiddling with the doors caused him to stir. The moment had arrived, no more waiting. The door slowly opened, and the man in he had come for entered his home, followed by his wife. They both laughed quietly, unaware of what was about to take place. The man quickly stopped, realising Pipers presence. Fear began to weigh him down; the look on his face was a pleasure to Piper.  
  
"Hello again, Samuel."  
  
"You? What are you doing in my home?" Samuel was scared. Inside he knew the day would come, Ranish had eliminated everyone who posed a threat. He, unfortunately, now fell into that category.  
  
"I think you already know why I'm here. So lets get to business." Demanded Piper, standing and bringing the blade of his Oblivion to the mans neck.  
  
The door then began to open, startling Piper slightly. More? A child around the age of nine walked in, answering his question. Dropping a plate in shock at the situation he had walked in on.  
  
"D. Daddy?" the words plunged at Piper's heart. He hadn't expected this, what could he do though? He had to kill this man; he had to take away the father of this child.  
  
"If your going to kill me, then do it." The man said, as if already accepting his death.  
  
Could he do it? Just one simple movement and he would be dead. That's all it took.  
  
"Please, don't!" the child sobbed, falling to his knee's. He couldn't, if he did. He would be as bad as Avalanche. But what was he going to do, he could not return without killing him. Unless.  
  
"You must pull out of your position, do not become a candidate for the ruler ship of the planet. If you do, I will be forced to kill you. And I do not wish to do that." Stated Piper bluntly, dropping his Oblivion to his side. He quickly walked past the man and left him alone, to cry with his family.  
  
Maybe his heart is not full of darkness after all. Perhaps there is some light hidden amongst the darkness, perhaps.  
  
----  
  
Vincent, Yuffie and the tag along soldiers arrived at the power generators to find the three guards. The room was shaped like a square, power generators forming vertical columns, six in all. One guard was at the right, the second in the middle, between the third and fourth column. Finally, the last was to the left.  
  
"What now?" whispered Yuffie, facing her dark companion.  
  
"Can you take out the guy in the middle? I'll get the other two." He answered in his ever-stoic tone. Yuffie nodded in agreement and then quickly ran to the third generator, not making a single sound, and then leant against its end. She gave Vincent a nod and he crept to the fourth, perching against its end. The other two soldiers hid behind a stack of crates in the corridor, leaving the job to the experts.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie waited patiently for the middle guard to walk past them, into the corridor without noticing a thing. With this Yuffie quickly ran and snapped his neck as Vincent pulled out two handguns and took care of the other guards with single shots to the head.  
  
Without further delay the two began placing C4 on the generators, then rushed off to take shelter from the soon to be blast. After reaching a safe distance, Vincent pulled out the trigger, and with a push of a button the C4 exploded, taking the generators with them and turning the base pitch black.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, the others had arrived at the control room. As soon as the power went, Stratus, Gale, Lance, Red and Jenna entered, leaving Blain and four men guarding the outside.  
  
Inside, Stratus and the others found themselves surrounded. It was a trap.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" chuckled a large man by the name of General Talenus. "A Wutain Girl? So you survived out little attack. Pity you had to come here, you could have survived and we would have been non the wiser."  
  
"Screw you asshole!" yelled Gale.  
  
"Touchy are we. I like that in a girl. And don't worry, you will." He chuckled at his perverted comments, which some turned into a loud, annoying laugh. "Jenna. You may join us now, no need to keep up this pathetic charade." Another laugh.  
  
"You double crossing bitch! I knew there was something wrong about you!" bellowed Lance. Trying to keep his anger in check, as Barret had taught him. The teen had a bad temper, which didn't come in handy in a fight. Most of the times anyway. And he sensed he needed to keep his cool, seeing as they would be in a fight soon enough.  
  
"This was all a set-up?" asked Stratus. Facing the traitor.  
  
"My. Isn't he the slow one." Laughed Talenus again. He certainly was enjoying this.  
  
"Yes. It was very hard to stop myself from killing him." She laughed.  
  
"Kill me? Like you could!" snorted Stratus. This was driving him crazy! He too had sensed something wrong about this Jenna. Now he knew what.  
  
"So are you going to kill us?" questioned Red.  
  
"Oh. If it isn't the faithful guardian of Cosmos Canyon. Remember me? It really was a shame for you too lose your precious equipment."  
  
"I remember. All too well actually." Baring his teeth at the General. The door flung open and in stepped Blain and his four men, guns pointed at their heads.  
  
"More? How thoughtful of you." This was getting better by the minute. He would have fun beating the information out of them.  
  
---- 


	20. Escape and Lost

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 20: Escape and Lost.  
  
Just as General Talenus was about to order them to drop their weapons a loud bang rang through the room. One of his soldiers dropped to his knees, blood pouring from his chest. He turned quickly to notice Vincent run into the room, followed by Yuffie.  
  
With this distraction, Stratus jumped and brought his foot into a guard's hand, knocking his gun into a nearby wall. With a swift kick to the chest the guard flew into the wall. Everyone saw Stratus attack and did the same.  
  
Red didn't waste time in attacking Talenus, leaping onto his body and clawing at his chest. The General screamed in pain as Red claws cut through his armour and tore at his flesh. A kick by one of his guards sent Red to the floor, skidding to a halt near Vincent.  
  
Yuffie ran to Gale and the two began to take care of the stray guards. Lance joined them shortly. He began placing well-aimed shots into the heads of the remaining guards as Yuffie and Gale used their Boomerangs to unarm the soldiers.  
  
The Buster sword swung through the air, slicing a guard in half as it went. He brought it down through another and as he went for the third it came to a sudden stop, refusing to go further. Stratus looked at6 his blade to see purple energy wrapped around it. Jenna!  
  
"Release it!" he bellowed, turning his gaze to hers.  
  
"What? You can't fight without it?" she mocked, laughing towards the end.  
  
"I can fight just as good without it!" he argued.  
  
"Prove it!" With that she yanked hard, the sword slipping from his fingers and impaling on a nearby wall.  
  
"Fine!" He yelled, running forward. He leapt into the air, coming down behind her and swung his foot. He got nothing but air as she jumped high into the room, grabbing a beam that ran across the room from left to right. Stratus followed, grabbing the beam and flipping onto it. He kept his balance perfectly, as did Jenna.  
  
"Not bad, but you'll have to do better if you wish to beat me!" She flipped back as he lunged forward, keeping his balance. He swung his leg at her, she blocked with her left arm but found he used the momentum she gave him to swung round completely and catch her jaw. She found herself losing balance and falling fast towards the ground, landing with a thud.  
  
Red had chased Talenus to the far end of room, cornering him. He found himself baring his teeth and growling like never before. Talenus just smiled as he brought out a gun and began firing at the feline. Red dodged impeccably, the shots not even coming close. After a quick spring to the left he flew forward, clawing at Talenus's face, scratching his skin clean. The brute growled at this and ran forward trying to flee from the beast. He failed as Red came down on his back, smashing his face into the floor.  
  
"What did you do with our equipment!" growled red, not letting the man up. Just as Talenus began to speak, he heard Vincent yell duck; he did, finding a bullet pass over his head. This would have to wait. He bound of the general and tackled a nearby soldier.  
  
Jenna stared up at the ceiling, seeing Stratus leap down and land beside her. He grabbed her by her neck and dragged her to her feet. She found herself flying backwards, hitting a wall and slumping down. She had to fight back; this punk wasn't going to beat her. She still had her whip after all.  
  
"Not so tough now are we Jenna!" boasted Stratus. "Your nothing. I hope you learnt your lesson." As he began to walk away he felt a stinging at his wrists, purple energy? Her whip! The whip burned at his skin, causing him to scream. The whip suddenly swung round his neck, choking him. He fell to his knees.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't handle it?" mocked Jenna. She stumbled to her feet and yanked at the whip, pulling Stratus to his back. Hitting his head on the floor. She loured over him, and then began stomping on stomach. He only had one hand free, his legs tucked behind his back and his other hand still wrapped in the whip and pulled up close to neck.  
  
He began tugging on his arm, trying to pry the whip from his hand but found he only tightened the leash around his neck. His neck burnt, cutting of his air supply little by little.  
  
Gale, Yuffie and Lance hid behind a turned on its side table, being bombarded with gunfire. Lance occasionally shot over, hoping to get lucky.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Gale.  
  
"We can't win, we must retreat." Answered Yuffie. Lance was still busy firing away at the attacking soldiers to pay any attention to the conversation.  
  
Red jumped over the table, joining them. He looked at Yuffie, seemingly asking her a silent question.  
  
"We have to retreat." She repeated to the furry beast. He nodded in agreement and then looked out onto the battlefield. Blain was having no trouble, using his Uzi to take out the soldiers and his katana to deflect oncoming bullets. But he still needed to get to some safety, instead of staying in the battlefield. Vincent had hidden behind a pillar and was picking of some soldiers to his left. He then noticed Stratus, being strangled.  
  
"No! Lance, can you shoot Jenna." He asked. Lance looked up to see the witch with her whip wrapped around Stratus's neck. He heard Gale gasp, assuming she must have looked as well. Giving a nod to Red, he aimed but as he felt himself pull the trigger a huge pain shot through his arm and he dropped the gun. He had been shot.  
  
"Lance!" yelled Gale, grabbing him as he fell back. Blood oozed out of his shoulder, where the bullet had hit him. She looked over the table to see his shooter, Talenus. A huge smirk plastered on his face. What she would do for a chance to kill that bastard!  
  
"Gale, you must help Stratus. We can take care of Lance. Get Stratus back here quick!" She nodded at Reds command and leapt over the table, running through the field of bullets. She dodged perfect, her ninja grace working to her advantage. On the way she noticed Blain's men dotted her and their. Poor souls never had a chance.  
  
Jenna smirked down at her accomplishment, the cocky boy she hated as soon as she saw was at her mercy. As she began to laugh she found a foot connect with her face, sending her stumbling backwards and loosing her grip on the whip. She stared up at her attacker, the girl named Gale. His Girlfriend had come to his rescue, how sweet!  
  
Stratus felt a sigh of relief wash over him as the whip loosened and he got to his feet, throwing the damn weapon to the floor. Gale stood next to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, come on! We gotta get outa here!" she yelled over the gunfire. She took his hand and turned to run but found herself going nowhere. He wasn't coming, just standing, staring at Jenna.  
  
"Come on! Stratus!" she yelled. He turned his head and motioned for her to go alone.  
  
"I'll be right there, just have to take care of the whipped bitch here!" he joked seriously. If that was possible. He gave her a smile and she felt herself release his hand.  
  
Stratus turned back to his foe and smirked. His neck still throbbed but it was nothing he couldn't handle. She didn't have her whip anymore, and was probably in a world of pain. This wouldn't be hard at all.  
  
"Come on then Jenna, what ya waiting for? An invite? Well you got one!" he yelled. He saw her face flush and then she lunged forward, swinging her fist at his face. He grabbed her hand with his, stopping her attack. She swung her other, only to be caught by his again. She yelled in his face tried to push him back. He stood stoic, not moving an inch. With a single flip, he brought his foot to her chin, sending her flying backwards into a desk of computers, electricity sparking around her, sizzling her face slightly. He landed on his feet; he had to finish it now. Calling on the power of his Contain Materia, he thrust his hand forward, releasing the wave of Red flame like energy at the girl. She couldn't move and was soon engulfed in his attack. He could hear her screams as his attack tore at her body, ripping her to shreds. In the aftermath all that was left was her mangled, torn up body slumped on the desk of computers.  
  
Vincent watched the battle unfold from his post, amazed at the boy's skill. He certainly rivals his father in abilities. Perhaps he has the edge, with his martial arts. Noticing Stratus walk to his sword, he saw a Soldier aim his gun towards the boy. With his quick reflexes he spun, pulling out his Death Penalty as he went and shot the soldier clean in the head. Stratus turned, hearing the shot and gave a thankful smile whilst picking up his sword.  
  
Stratus joined the group behind the desk; Blain had also joined them in the time Gale was away. Gale wrapped her arms around Stratus upon his arrival; he complied and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"We must escape, there is too many of them, they just keep coming. Our best bet is to steal an Airship." Red explained.  
  
"How exactly do we do that?" asked Stratus, Gale finally releasing him.  
  
"I think me and Vincent saw some stairs we could use to get to the roof. Shinra used to keep the small crafts up their right?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"Yes." Came a voice from behind the group. Vincent. "We should be able to escape that way." Finished Vincent, crouching besides the injured Lance.  
  
"Great, can we get the hell out of here then!" whispered Lance, his face showing how much pain he was in. The group nodded in agreement.  
  
"Here, use this as a distraction." Continued Lance, handing them a smoke grenade.  
  
Without further delay the group threw the grenade over the table, hearing the explosion they ran from the position behind the table and towards the door. Racing down the narrow corridors, Lance clutching his arm. They soon found the stairs Yuffie had mentioned and wasted no time in climbing them; Talenus and his men weren't far behind. They reached the roof in no time, Yuffie motioned towards one of the craft and the group complied.  
  
Gunfire erupted from their former position, obviously the soldiers couldn't see well in the dark and missed completely. That would change however when a spot light shone on their location. They reached the craft and began pilling in, Yuffie first, followed by Gale, Red and Blain. Blain took the controls as Stratus jumped on board and held his hand out to Lance as Blain began to take of. Not wasting time. Time seemed to slow down as Lance reached forward, trying to grab Stratus's hand.  
  
The group heard the all too familiar sound of gunfire once again, this one louder and more threatening than the others. Lance fell, his hand just inches from Stratus's. The craft was now in mid air, Lance had been shot, falling to the floor before Stratus could grab him. Gale tried to jump out but Stratus held her back. The group became silent as Talenus walked up to the Lance's motionless figure on the roof of the command center. The figure got smaller and smaller and the further away they got the more they realised what had happened. They had lost Lance.  
  
---- 


	21. Recovery

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 21: Recovery.  
  
"No!" cried Luna, hearing the news of Lance's fate. She fell to her knees, tears brimming in her eyes, then sliding down her cheeks before falling to the dirt covered ground. She couldn't believe the one good thing in her life was gone. He can't be dead. She just couldn't and wouldn't believe it!  
  
"Luna," said Stratus, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have done something, anything. I'm really sorry."  
  
"No! He's not dead! He can't be!" she cried again.  
  
"We saw it with our own eyes, he just couldn't have survived. I'm so sorry to say this but. He's dead."  
  
"We understand how you feel Luna, Lance was a great person." Explained Gale, joining Stratus.  
  
"No!"  
  
"We can't stay here, they obviously know where we are. We must leave now!" interrupted Blain.  
  
"What are you saying? Your daughter is crying her eyes out and you don't even care!" yelled Gale, facing the man.  
  
"Gale, calm down. He is right, we must go." Agreed Red. "I understand what your saying but if we stay here any longer we will have the same fate as Lance."  
  
"Come on Luna, get up. We must go." Said Blain, pushing past Stratus and grabbing his daughter's arm. Stratus fumed at this.  
  
"Hey! Give her a minute at least!" he yelled, taking his anger out on this jerk was a good idea to him. He must admit, he didn't seem to like Lance on the outside. But deep down he was a friend, and he was angry and upset with his demise.  
  
"Back off boy! She is my daughter and I know what's best!" bellowed the Bounty Hunter. Stratus didn't take this lightly and lunged at the man, hitting him square in the face. Blain fell backwards, landing with a thud.  
  
"I don't care what you say is best! Just because she is your daughter doesn't mean you can boss her around! Do you have no heart? Is it that cold?" yelled Stratus. Gale tried to calm him by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Enough everyone!" Came a voice from afar. "We are all upset over Lance. But Blain is right; we cannot stay here any longer. Stratus, you are also right. We must give Luna some time alone. We can gather the supplies whilst she comes to terms with things. Stratus, I suggest you stay with her." Finished Akira, always knowing how to calm the situation.  
  
----  
  
The small amount of light peered through the roof of the cell, shinning on his battered and bruised face. He squinted, trying to gather himself. He felt his arms held out at his sides, chained to the wall. His legs bound by rope. He hung his head, the trickle of blood from his mouth dripping to the floor. His chest felt like it had been hit by an airship. The cold air chilled his naked torso and he shuddered. The scene played over and over in his head. He was inches from Stratus when he felt the sudden sharp pain as the bullet entered his back, sending him to the floor before he could reach his friend. He was so close. The sound of metal sliding open caused him to jump, he raised his head slowly, though this pained him.  
  
"Still breathing I see." Chuckled the brute General, that laugh would drive anyone insane.  
  
General Talenus stood in the doorway, the extra light that shone into the room allowed him to finally take in his surroundings. The cell was small, rusty and dirty. Puddles of water scattered around the place, the water must leaked in through the cracked ceiling. That was pretty much it; the cell was completely bare, what he could see anyway. He could not see behind him, his body ached whenever he moved, even the slightest move sent searing pain through his body.  
  
"You are going to make the perfect bait boy. However that doesn't mean I can't have fun with you, does it?" the General chuckled again, before sending a hard punch to the boys bandaged chest. Lance screamed in pain, before he slowly felt himself lose consciousness.  
  
----  
  
Luna hadn't moved from her position, Stratus stood besides her trying to help her come to terms with things. It wasn't working.  
  
"Come on Luna, the others will be calling us shortly. You have to stop crying. I know it's hard, but we just can't stay here any longer."  
  
"Lance isn't Dead." Choked Luna. She Stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't help but cry, even though she didn't believe he was dead. It still hurt.  
  
"I saw him get shot Luna." Replied Stratus. He too didn't like how things turned out, but he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"I never said he didn't get shot! I just know he didn't die. He's alive. I can feel him."  
  
"We better get going. I'm sure they'll be finished by now." He took her hand and led her down the dirt path. They had landed the airship at the bottom of the mountain. The others had begun to upload supplies onto the ship; the main group would then take them to the evacuation site. He didn't know what that was and didn't really care at this point. The rest of the rebels had split into group and had to make there way there on foot. When he reached the bottom, he saw everyone loading the craft with boxes.  
  
"You finished yet?" he asked, approaching Gale.  
  
"A few more boxes, want to help?" she asked, handing him a box. This was obviously not a question and he took the box and began to help load the ship.  
  
----  
  
"Piper. You have done as I asked?"  
  
"Yes sir. I took care of him." Lied Piper, well he wasn't really lying. He didn't really say he had killed him, and he had taken care of the problem.  
  
"Good. I have something to tell you. You'll be very happy to hear it too." Informed the President; he stood in usual position, back to the door.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I am sending you too Junon. We have captured Barret Wallace's pupil, Lance Hunter."  
  
"Can't you just bring him to me sir?" asked Piper.  
  
"No. You see, you will go to Junon. Then you will wait. Wait for his friends to come rescue him. That's when you will take your revenge on Avalanche." The president finished with a laugh.  
  
"How sir?" Piper still didn't understand.  
  
"His friends include Stratus Strife, Cloud and Tifa Strife's son. They are responsible for the death of your parents. Understand?"  
  
"Stratus Strife. This will be fun, I understand sir." With that, Piper left the room to prepare for his journey.  
  
----  
  
The group arrived at the evacuation site just before nightfall, they began to set up camp and wait for the on foot groups to arrive. The evacuation site was a small cave that would hide them from aerial view. Further into the cave was a small cavern that had been created prior to their arrival. This small cavern held many small tents for the high-class soldiers. The rest would have to sleep in the cave entrance and so on.  
  
Stratus sat alone in his tent, he was tired but just could allow himself to sleep. After all he still blamed himself for the loss of Lance. The zipper of his tent sounded and Gale popped her head in warily.  
  
"Hey. Can I come in?" whispered Gale. Stratus tried to smile at her but failed. She took that as a yes and entered, sitting next to him cross- legged.  
  
"You okay?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I should have done something Gale. Why do I always fail, I always let people down?" The angered teen whispered.  
  
"Don't say that. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. Neither could I. I know its bad, but you shouldn't blame yourself. If you want to blame someone blame that stupid General."  
  
"Lance didn't deserve that. He was a great person, better than me." Stratus voice was still a whisper.  
  
"Your right, he was. But so are you. Your actions now prove this."  
  
Suddenly the tent ruffled open and a clumsy soldier burst in, almost tearing the tent down.  
  
"What is it?" asked Gale, turning to face the man.  
  
"We have just received a message, on our radio frequency." He started but was interrupted:  
  
"Get on with it!" shouted Stratus.  
  
"Sorry. It said Lance is alive, and that if you want him back you have to come get him. They requested you personally Stratus." Bumbled the soldier.  
  
"What?" Stratus jumped forward, pushing past the man and ran up towards the main tent. He entered, seeing Blain, Akira and Red discussing things.  
  
"What's going on?" he yelled, storming up to the group.  
  
"Calm down." Said Akira. "We got a message from a General Talenus, he said that if we want Lance back you have to come get him."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" shouted Stratus, turning to notice Gale approach.  
  
"Are you serious? It's obviously a Trap!" spat Blain, grabbing the boy before he could walk off.  
  
"Let go of me!" Stratus swung his arm back and hit Blain in the face, knocking him backwards.  
  
"Calm Down Stratus." Calmed Gale. Placing her hands on his chest.  
  
"Blain is right." Came a voice from the tent door, Vincent stepped in. "It is a trap, but we must go none the less. We cannot let them hold Lance any longer. We have no idea what they might be doing to him."  
  
"Exactly." Commented Red. "We will rest tonight and set of in the morning, okay?"  
  
"Fine! But count me out. I am not risking my life for that brat!" complained Blain.  
  
"How can you say that? That 'Brat' is your daughter's boyfriend!" yelled Gale.  
  
"Let us not argue, if Blain does not wish to go. I will." Informed Akira, calming the situation slightly. 


	22. Hope

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 22: Hope.  
  
The furry beast known as Nanaki in his hometown of Cosmos Canyon wandered towards his tent, his paws digging into the rough rock ground with each stride. He had taken his revenge, to a certain degree anyway. He easily defeated Talenous and would have finished the job had the situation not been as dire. The knowledgeable beast knew when to block out his emotions; he is probably the wisest amongst the group, spare Akira. He strode through the cavern, taking in his surroundings. The tents scattered around, the main tents, which he had just come from, behind him and up against the cavern wall. The other tents held the highest ranks, people such as himself, Stratus and Blain. The rest of the soldiers had gathered wherever they could, some in cavern but most lining the walls of the caves entrance. He arrived at his tent and stepped in, the makeshift door held open by a piece of wood. His wife, Shika was lying on her side, asleep. His cubs arranged around the floor, all soundly asleep. He squeezed himself next to his wife and felt himself drift into sleep.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, Vincent had approached Blain, who was standing outside the cave, gazing at the stars.  
  
"I thought I was heartless." Informed Vincent stopping just behind the Bounty Hunter. "You have no honer, you're just a pathetic piece of Bounty Hunter trash."  
  
"This coming from a hideous monster!" countered Blain who had turned to face the dark Vincent Valentine. "I don't know what the others see in you, how they can stand being near you and not puking!"  
  
Vincent suddenly slashed out with his claw, cutting the man's cheek and knocking him backwards. "Fuck you!" spat the former Turk. Blain just laughed and got to his feet, before charging with his own attack. He swung at Vincent, who dodged easily. Before Blain could throw another punch he felt his arms being yanked back.  
  
"You have no idea how wrong you are about Vinnie!" yelled Yuffie, throwing Blain away from Vincent. Blain stumbled backwards, and then laughed.  
  
"How sweet, the Monster has a girlfriend!" laughed Blain dusting himself off.  
  
"What of it? Get out of here, Vinnie is right about you. You have no honer."  
  
"If you say so." Blain left, striding back into the cave leaving Yuffie alone with Vincent.  
  
"You didn't have to do that Yuffie. I wanted to beat him up." Vincent explained, stepping up to the woman.  
  
"Oh Vinnie. I just needed to show him how wrong he was, you don't believe what he said do you?" asked the Wutain leader.  
  
"I'm not sure. He did have a point, I can't explain why you can stand me being around you either." Said Vincent, sadness present in his usual dry voice.  
  
"Your impossible Vincent!" cried Yuffie. "If I didn't like you I would tell you, as a matter of fact I happen to like you very much. I just hate seeing you like this. I want to change that. That's what I've been trying to do. To get you to understand that it doesn't matter what you look like. That your so-called sins aren't your fault, more like Hojo's fault! Your just another victim." She couldn't stop the slight traces of tears forming in her eyes. She just hated seeing him like this.  
  
"Yuffie I." Stuttered Vincent. He didn't know what to say after all. He just had to say something. Do something. With that he brought his hand to her face and whipped away the tears that had formed at her eyes.  
  
She shuddered at his touch. Had he just touched her? Vincent Valentine had touched her. Maybe she was getting through to him. She looked up to see him walking away. What just happened?  
  
----  
  
The air was torn up as the airship flew through the air, stopping just above the Junon helipad. It floated there for a moment, before slowly lowering itself to the ground. Wind was whipped into the faces of the soldiers awaiting the arrival of the dark warrior. A few seconds passed before the door to the huge airship slid open and out stepped the self proclaimed soon to be destroyer of Avalanche.  
  
"Mister Jardel, good to see you." bumbled one of the soldiers nearest to the man. "This way sir."  
  
"Back off soldiers!" came a voice behind the shroud of soldiers. The soldiers moved and revealed General Talenous, his battle worn face wearing a smirk.  
  
"Talenous. What do you want?" growled Piper. Talenous just laughed and approached the man.  
  
"You're here for one reason only, to take your revenge. I am still in charge of this base and I expect you to do as I tell you." Ordered the General.  
  
"Not anymore Talenous, I am in charge now. You can run your base anyway you want, but I expect everyone to stay the hell out of my way. That includes you pathetic soldiers. Now move!" spat the multi skilled warrior. Not waiting for a reply, he pushed past Talenous.  
  
----  
  
Stratus woke with a gasp sweat pouring over his face. A nightmare. Rubbing his eyes, he climbed to his feet and staggered over to the door for his tent, ducking so he didn't hit his head on the so-called roof. He made his way to the exit of the cave, shielding his eyes from the blinding sun.  
  
"Good Morning." Came a voice behind him. He recognised it as Gale.  
  
"Hey." He called back as she wandered over next to him.  
  
"Your up early." She commented.  
  
"Nightmare." He answered quickly.  
  
"Oh. What about?"  
  
"I was chained to a wall. Watching Lance get tortured. I tried and tried to get free but no matter what I did I couldn't. Then a voice kept toying with me, laughing at me and calling me weak. How I couldn't protect my friends." He confessed.  
  
"Oh. That sounds terrible, but it's just a dream. Think nothing of it. You're not weak. You strong, and you can protect your friends. Just like we can you. Okay?" she comforted, taking his hand.  
  
"Yeah. I know." He squeezed tightly, giving her a look that said 'thank you'.  
  
"You two ready?" Yuffie interrupted. They both turned and nodded and went to prepare for their next task. Getting Lance back.  
  
----  
  
The door cracked open, sensing a wave of light into Lance eyes. He squinted, momentarily blinded by the intense light in the darkness of his cell. After his vision cleared he looked up to see a man dressed in a dark cloak. His face covered by his brown hair that hung over his face.  
  
"You must be Lance Hunter." The man let out a laugh.  
  
"Who. Are you?" Choked Lance, finding it rather hard to talk.  
  
"You can call me Piper. I bet you have a lot of questions. Like why haven't you killed me? But frankly, I don't give a shit! You where trained by Barret Wallace, am I correct? No need to answer. I know I am. You're practically his son. The son of a murderous bastard!" he shouted his last word, they echoed in the small room.  
  
"What?" coughed Lance. "Barret would never. Do such a thing."  
  
"You lie! He murdered my family, killed my Mother and Father! Along with that bastard Cloud and his bitch Tifa! You are the one who is lying! But don't worry, they will pay for what they did." His voice was gruff with anger.  
  
"But." Lance tried to protest. He knew his Barret would never kill anyone in cold blood, unless they worked for Shinra that is.  
  
"You see Lance. For the last twenty years I have been training. Learning the arts that they themselves perfected. I am a master of the Blade. The gun. Martial Arts. Everything that they ever used I will use against them. I am the perfect killing machine, and I will take my vengeance on them." The finished his speech with a shot to Lance's ribs, causing blood to leap out of his mouth.  
  
"Once your friends arrive to help you, mainly the son of Avalanche leader. I will take my revenge on them, by taking their son! Like they took my parents. Then I will deal with you and the rest of your friends." With that he left the room, satisfied for the moment.  
  
Lance just hung his head, the throbbing in his ribs not subsiding. He figured it wouldn't for quite some time, that man packed one hell of a punch. He just couldn't understand why he believed Avalanche murdered his parents. The only possible answer would be that they where soldiers for Shinra. That wouldn't mean they signed up knowing it could very well happen, but why do that when you have a baby at home. It didn't make sense, especially both parents.  
  
----  
  
The group had left for Junon not long after Stratus woke and would soon be arriving. They had planned to land on the roof, fight their way through the soldiers and rescue Lance. It was probably the most stupid plan anyone had ever come up with but what else could they do. They where expected after all.  
  
"Stratus. Stay calm and you will do fine." Whispered Akira, who had moved over to sit next to him. He gave a nod as a reply and then sat back to watch the horizon. He soon spotted Junon and time seemed to slow down as they slowly approached the building. He was shook out of his thoughts as cannon fire erupted from the turrets surrounding Junon's main base. The small craft dodged easily, piloted by the former Turk Vincent Valentine. After a few quick dodged they approached the building's roof and the rest of the team jumped out onto the roof, leaving Yuffie and Vincent alone.  
  
Stratus, Gale, Red and Akira landed soundly as Gale cast a barrier around them, preventing the shower of bullets that had been unloaded at them from doing any damage.  
  
"We need to get past these guys quickly!" yelled Akira over the gunfire.  
  
"Gotcha!" smirked Stratus bringing his Buster Sword up and preparing to unleash his Flare attack. The green Materia glowed and then a wave of intense red energy was unleashed upon the soldiers, burning them to shreds and leaving them as steaming carcases.  
  
"Nice." Was all Akira could say before another shot was heard. The group all looked towards the attacker. General Talenous.  
  
"I'll handle this. Go get Lance." Growled the guardian of Cosmos Canyon. The rest nodded and proceeded to the stairwell that led to lower levels, and Lance.  
  
"So the ever faithful guardian wants another round. Very well."  
  
"Let's get this over with, I have a friend to rescue." Without further delay Red sprang forward, dodging the on coming bullets with ease before leaping forward.  
  
---- 


	23. Rescues

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 23: Rescues  
  
"Let's get this over with, I have a friend to rescue." Without further delay Red sprang forward, dodging the on coming bullets with ease before leaping forward. His claws swung for Talenous and cut clean through his shirt, tearing at his skin. He screamed in pain and fell backwards. Red changed direction mid air and skidded to a halt on all fours, fangs bared.  
  
"You beast! Look what you did!" screamed Talenous, getting to his feet. "You think you've won fur ball! Think again!"  
  
Talenous aimed his gun at Red and began to fire of rapid shots. Red managed to dodge once again, proving too fast for the general. He closed in fast and clawed away once again, before biting down on the general's arm, earning another scream from the man.  
  
----  
  
Stratus, Gale and Akira ran down the staircase quicker than anyone thought possible, taking at least four steps in one small leap. Stratus ran in front of the others, eager to rescue his friend. They reached the bottom soon enough and burst through the door, only to find themselves on the wrong end of a few guns.  
  
"Freeze!" yelled the soldiers behind the guns. They raised their arms, not liking how things had turned out. A loud clank caught their attention as the guards created a path for them; on the other end was a huge mecha fighter. These things had been introduced not long after Shinra's rain on the planet fell. They stood around eight feet tall, an energy blade in the left hand and a gun arm attached to the right. The pilot sat in the middle of the machine, shielded by a thick layer of metal, the same metal as Status's Buster Sword. Things didn't look too good right now.  
  
----  
  
Lance raised his head, the movement sending incredible pain through his body. Piper stood at the doorway, his usual dark hair covering his cold callous eyes. Lance didn't like the smirk that pulled at his usual normal expression.  
  
"Time to go." Sneered the dark warrior He released Lance, who fell limply to the floor, unable to move. Piper grabbed him, attaching collar around his neck and began to drag him from the room. Lance felt his eyes become heavy, finding it hard to stay conscious. However hard it became he still managed to keep his eyes open, watching as he was dragged down the long corridor like a dog. They stopped not long after they had begun, and entered a dark room. The lights flickered on to reveal a large squared room, mats set up in the middle and stopping inches from he walls. He figured it was a gym.  
  
----  
  
The mecha fighter pointed its huge gun at the group, ready to fire of a ton of bullets. Stratus shifted slightly at this, along with Gale.  
  
"We have to fight back kids." Informed Akira. Using the term 'kids' lightly.  
  
"Got it." Replied Stratus in a whisper.  
  
"I'll cast a wall around us, that should prevent the bullets from hitting us." Gale added. Just as the gun began turning, unleashing a load of bullets on our heroes, she threw her hands out in front and called upon her Materia to cast a wall between them and the mecha fighter. The wall appeared just in time, deflecting the bullets.  
  
"Go!" Akira yelled, jumping high into the air, just missing the ceiling. He brought his foot into the side of a head, snapping the soldier's neck. Quickly pivoting on his heel and planting another kick to the guards before they could even blink.  
  
"He's good." Commented Gale before rushing forwards with her own attacks. She flipped over a soldier's head, landing swiftly before breaking his neck. She continued, spinning her heel into the gut of another soldier.  
  
Stratus charged forwards, dodging the slow moving gun on the mecha fighter. The huge robot swung its beam sabre at Stratus, who raised his Buster Sword in time to block the attack, however he didn't expect the beam to wrap around his blade and fling him into the wall. The beam still wrapped around his sword, he began to pull, trying to gain the strength to pull the machine forward and to its knee's, and after a few minutes he succeeded. He jumped, bringing his sword into the head of the machine, cutting a few inner wires causing sparks to erupt around its frame. He thrust his palm forward; unleashing a bolt of lightning that caused the machine to shake violently before blowing up in his face, sending him flying backwards and crashing into the corridors wall.  
  
"Stratus!" cried Gale, kicking the last of her enemies square in the face and then rushing to his side. "You okay?"  
  
"Ouch! Stupid Machine blew up on me! Or me on it." He laughed and shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. Akira approached after finishing of the rest of the guards. He signalled them to keep moving and they sped of down the corridor.  
  
----  
  
Talenous flung his arm into the air, trying to shake the beast off. He failed. Red bit even harder, earning another yelp and then a loud crunch. He had snapped his arm, broken straight through the bone. Letting go he jumped backwards, fangs still bared and covered in his blood.  
  
"You fucking animal! You broke my fucking arm!" He finished with a scream, raising his gun with his other arm and began to fire again. Red dodged the bullets, knowing he had already won. A ping caught his attention, then a loud clank as some doors opened. He snapped his head back, noticing the elevator at the back had opened and soldiers began pouring out, all guns aimed at him.  
  
"Shoot it!" Roared the general, clutching his arm.  
  
The sound of gunfire erupted and Red began leaping around the rooftop, dodging the bullets the best he could. He wouldn't be able to last long. That was certain.  
  
----  
  
Akira led the teenagers down the hall, knocking a few guards out as he went. The Teens rushed behind him, closing in on him after his head start.  
  
"Do you know where were going?" yelled Stratus between breaths.  
  
"Not really." He replied.  
  
"Guys!" The two skidded to a halt and turned to see Gale looking down a corridor. "I think it's down here." She pointed down the hallway, one of the doors was ajar and she could see a small trickle of blood on the floor. Akira and Stratus ran up to her and looked down the corridor, both noticing what she had.  
  
"Lets go!" Stratus quickly ran down the corridor, coming to the door and peered into the room, empty. Gale and Akira approached.  
  
"It's empty." He informed them.  
  
"Let's keep going down here." Gale motioned for them to follow as she led them down the corridor. The men followed quickly.  
  
"Gale! We could be going the wrong way!" shouted Stratus, grabbing her arm.  
  
"I know but I think this way is most obvious." She countered.  
  
"It could be a trap." Added Akira.  
  
"Just follow me." She pressed on, running down the long corridor. At the far end she could make out a door, open slightly. The light from inside the room indicated it was occupied. She shot her hand up as she reached the door and the others stopped behind her.  
  
"What is it?" whispered Stratus.  
  
"Someone is inside." She whispered back, peeking thought the small gap. "There's someone in their, with Lance!" she beamed.  
  
"Lets go then." Without further delay, Stratus flung open the door and ran into the room. Spotting Lance on his knee's behind a strange man, he ran forwards, only to stop as the mans double bladed sword spun into action and stopped millimetres from his throat.  
  
"Don't be so eager Stratus." He mocked, as Stratus backed off.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" roared Stratus  
  
"I know much about you Stratus, and your family." He replied in his mock voice.  
  
"Stay calm Stratus. He is trying to aggravate you." Advised Akira.  
  
"Stay out of this! This is between me and Stratus."  
  
"You never answered my questions!" continued Stratus.  
  
"You may call me Piper, not that it will matter. You will be dead shortly!" Piper swung into action and flung his sword towards Stratus, who raised his own and blocked the attack, the two going into a struggle for power.  
  
----  
  
Red was surrounded, guards had poured out of the elevator, spreading out around him. He stood on all fours, fangs bared surrounded by soldiers ready to unload a load of led into his fiery ass.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Shoot!" ordered Talenous. Before the soldiers could even act bullets began to spray over them and a few dropped dead. Talenous raised his gun again, his arm shaking as he tried to get a good aim on his target. Before he could pull the trigger a blur whipped past him and his gun was gone, flung into the air and landing with a loud clank. He ran to grab it but his efforts failed as a boot was placed firmly on top of it. He looked up to see the great Ninja Yuffie (A/N: Anyone played Kingdom Hearts? () grinning at him; she quickly kicked him in the head, sending him backwards with a bust nose, probably broken.  
  
Vincent managed to pilot the plane over the building; one of Blain's men firing at the enemy forces surrounded Red. Red had started to pick them of also, too quick for their bullets. Yuffie joined Red and began taking out the general's forces. Using a dagger to slit their throats. Vincent landed the plane, loaded his Death Penalty and quickly jumped from the craft to help his friends. Within minutes they had taken care of the generals small army.  
  
"Where is Talenous?" growled Red.  
  
"He's gone. Dammit!" cursed the aged Ninja. Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her one of his rare smiles.  
  
"He managed to escape us again." Stated Red. "That will be the last time, next time we meet. He's mine."  
  
---- 


	24. Piper Vs Stratus

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 24: Piper Vs Stratus  
  
The struggle raged on, Piper pushing his Oblivion against the unbreakable Buster Sword. The two swords pressed together, the Buster sword just above the handle to the Oblivion. Piper gritted his teeth and pushed harder, forcing Stratus to stumble back. Akira and Gale ran forward to help but a burst of flames erupted in front of them, blocking their path. Piper dropped to his knee and spun his leg round, tripping Stratus. Using his momentum he spun on one hand and flipped up to land on his feet gracefully.  
  
"You! Stay out of this!" he ordered to the two behind the flames. Stratus got to his feet, anger in his eyes.  
  
"Do as he says. Let me handle this!"  
  
"You sure?" shouted Gale over the raging flames. His nod was enough for her and she stepped back, Akira following shortly after.  
  
"Good." Piper raised his sword to his head, the handle just in front of his forehead as the flames died down. Thrusting his hand forward, another flame flew from his hand. Stratus raised the Buster Sword, blocking the attack. The flames died down and Stratus rushed forward, his hand outstretched and firing his own flame towards Piper. Piper smiled and began spinning his Oblivion at great speed, held out before him now. The flame connected and was sent hurling back towards Stratus who barely dodged, singing his shirt. Piper took his chance and leapt forward, placing a boot cleanly into Stratus's abdomen sending the teen to the floor.  
  
"Stratus! Come on get up!" yelled Gale from the sidelines. Stratus did just that, climbing to his feet clutching his chest.  
  
"You're better than I thought Piper. Let's get this warm up over with and onto the real fighting. Ready?" Asked Stratus, a grin ever present on his face.  
  
"I was born ready boy." Was Pipers response. He lunged forward, bring the Oblivion into the Buster once again, the blades bounced of each other before clashing again, And again. The fourth caught Stratus of guard, he ducked and sliced at his chest ducking the swing of the Buster sword. Stratus clutched at his chest, the blood seeping through his fingers.  
  
"Ha! Just like your father!" Piper laughed, the room only enhancing his laughter by repeating it over in an echo, mocking Stratus.  
  
"No!" Gale began to run forward but Akira grabbed her arm, stopping the girl in her tracks. "Let me go! He needs my help!" she protested, fighting back her tears, she needed to be strong and would not show her weakness.  
  
"Let him be Gale. He needs to fight this one by himself. He will be fine." Reassured the Assassin.  
  
"Stop laughing!" grunted Stratus, getting to his feet. He released his hand from his wound, only to clutch at it again, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Maybe you should heal that." He laughed again.  
  
"Shut it!" yelled Stratus.  
  
----  
  
"Yuffie!" cried Vincent, diving to knock her to the floor, just missing the beam of energy that shot above them. Red looked up quickly, noticing four Mecha fighters in front of them, the leader held out a beam cannon. Replacing the usual machine gun. Before he could even react he was bombarded with bullets from the other three Mecha fighters. Vincent and Yuffie got to their feet, Yuffie creating a wall around her and Vincent.  
  
Red proceeded to dodge the bullets, leaping around the rooftop. He jumped to the top of the elevator and cast a wave of lightning over the attacking robots. Before the attack could hit the lead Fighter cast Reflect and deflected the lightning to Red, who was hit and knocked to the floor, his fur standing on end and his body smoking.  
  
"Red!" screamed Yuffie. Vincent noticed Red's motionless body and his normally stoic expression changed to that of anger and sadness.  
  
"Yuffie, go get Red. I'll hold them of." He instructed Yuffie. She nodded and ran to where Red lay. Vincent unbuckled his Death Penalty and aimed it towards the Machines quickly, before opening fire. His gun shot back with shear force and he flipped another bullet into the gun and shot again. His bullets bounced of the Lead Mecha fighter's tough exterior. Despite his futile efforts he continued to fire, keeping the fighters distracted long enough for Yuffie to help Red into the wall she had created.  
  
"My bullets aren't working." He informed the ninja.  
  
"Damn! This wall wont hold forever!"  
  
----  
  
Clank! The two swords stuck once again, Piper shifted his arms, using both ends of his Oblivion to push Stratus towards the wall. Stratus struggled to keep up with the fast movements of Piper and eventually fell backwards. Piper spun his Oblivion and stabbed the end into the ground, Stratus rolling out of the way at the last minute. Stratus swung his leg round trying to trip Piper but missed when Piper flipped backwards, still holding his Oblivion. He landed soundly and removed the blade from the torn up mat.  
  
Stratus struggled to his feet, out of breath. Piper just smirked at this and stabbed his Oblivion back into the mat.  
  
"How about we try hand to hand combat now." Mocked Piper as he stepped away from his Oblivion. Stratus took this chance and charged Piper, swinging his sword frantically at the man.  
  
"Stratus! Calm down!" Cried Akira from the sidelines. The teen ignored Akira's pleas and kept attacking, swinging the heavy blade at his opponent. Piper just kept jumping backward and shifting slightly, easily avoiding the boys sluggish attacks. Stratus dove forward, getting nothing but air as Piper jumped over his head, landing behind him. Stratus turned on his heel and swung his Buster Sword but Piper ducked in time. Piper jumped back, grabbing the handle of the Oblivion as Stratus rushed forward again. With a simple thrust upwards, the two blades collided and a loud crack filled the room. The Buster Sword had shattered in two. Piper used the momentum of his blade to slip backwards on one hand. Stratus just slugged forward, the broken sword dropping to the mat, dragging the teen to his knees with it. The teen just stared in shock at his fathers prized possession laid broken at his knees. The 'Unbreakable' Buster Sword had broken.  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot how feeble that old relic was." The sounds of Piper's mocking drove Stratus over the edge and he charged with eyes that could tear holes through the toughest of metals.  
  
----  
  
"Vincent. What are we going to do?" yelled Yuffie; she held the unconscious form of Red in her arms.  
  
"I'm not sure Yuffie. You have any Phoenix Downs?" he asked in response.  
  
"No. I'm all out." Vincent just sadly nodded at her answer. "Shit!"  
  
"Wait. I have an idea. I need you and Red to get out of here. Okay?" He gave her a stern look that told her not to question and she nodded. She got to her feet and stepped back, giving Vincent one last look before running to the far end of the roof, taking cover behind the elevator shaft. The Mecha Fighters kept firing, the bullets still being deflected by Yuffie's wall. Vincent got to his feet; he ruffled through his pocket and pulled out a red orb the size of his palm. He clicked into a free slot on his Death Penalty and raised the gun to his head, the barrel pointing to the sky. The orb began to glow as the wall began to fade, the effect warring of.  
  
Yuffie just looked on, he head peering round the corner as Vincent stood completely still. With a swift hand movement he shot his arm to the side as the ground began to shake, causing the building to shake with it. The wall faded even more, one step closer to falling and leaving Vincent open for the bullets to hit. And she couldn't even do anything about; she was out of Magic Power. The ground continued to shake violently, then began to crack as a part of the roof collapsed. All of a sudden a huge demon like creature burst through the ground next to the building, towering them. On a second look she could see it was a Zombie, a trickle of blood seeping from its left eye. What was this? She had never seen a summon like this before.  
  
The Mecha fighters froze as the beast rose from the ground, it's head shot back and then a light began to emit from its left eye. With a snap of its neck it's head shot forward, releasing an invisible force that caused the air to ripple and a loud ping sounded followed by an explosion.  
  
Vincent watched as his newly acquired Summon Anima caused one of the Mecha Fighters to explode. Then another, and another until the only one left was the Lead Mecha. He shifted his gaze to Anima, and the zombie like creature unleashed its final shot and the last Robot exploded into pieces.  
  
----  
  
Stratus swung at Piper, eye's a blaze with his furious attacks. Piper just dodged and occasionally blocked. After a few minutes Piper got bored and blocked one of Stratus's punches by raising his arm, vertical to the ground and following through with an elbow to Stratus's nose, smashing it with a loud crunch and then a quick shot to his knee. Stratus collapsed to his knees, clutching his nose as blood poured out of the broken bone.  
  
"I'm disappointed Stratus. I though the son of Cloud Strife would be a challenge. Oh well." With this, Piper raised his Oblivion to Stratus neck.  
  
"No!" cried Gale, throwing her two knives at Piper, he used his Oblivion to deflect the projectiles. One into the roof, lodging it in whilst the other flew back towards Gale and cut her lower leg cleanly. Akira was at her side quickly as she seethed in pain.  
  
The room suddenly shook and a piece of rock landed just where Piper was standing, he dodged just in time. The rest of the ceiling gave way with it, creating a barrier between Piper and Stratus. Akira took this opportunity, carrying the limping Ninja with him towards Stratus.  
  
"Come Stratus. We must get out of her with Lance." Ordered the Assassin.  
  
Stratus did not reply, just go to his feet, still holding nose and grabbed his broken sword, slinging it behind his back before grabbing Lance and following after Akira.  
  
---- 


	25. Licking Wounds

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 25: Licking Wounds.  
  
After Piper had been cut of from Stratus and the rest the group, they headed back up to the roof, meeting with Vincent, Red and Yuffie before taking of back to the new base. They had just landed outside the cave:  
  
Stratus dropped to his knees, allowing his broken Buster Sword to fall to the floor with a clang. Akira carried Lance to the entrance of the cave, his arm around his shoulder supporting the teenager.  
  
"Lance!" cried Luna as she ran towards the teenaged gunslinger. She hesitated in wrapping her arms around him then decided not too in fear it would cause him pain.  
  
"Hey." He replied weakly. Akira sat him down, back against the wall.  
  
"Someone get a potion." She yelled as she sat next to him.  
  
----  
  
Stratus stared at his hands, and then at his shattered sword. He had tried his best against Piper and he didn't even stand a chance. He was a better swordsman, and a better martial artist.  
  
"What happened?" asked Yuffie, who just stared at the boy along with Gale, Vincent and Red.  
  
"We bumped into a guy called Piper. He fought Stratus and won. Simple enough." Answered Gale after a long pause.  
  
"Stratus didn't stand a chance. Not in his current state anyway." Came Akira voice from the distance. Blain had joined the assassin as he approached the group gathered before Stratus.  
  
"Stratus. Do you know why you lost?" asked Akira.  
  
"He was better, that's why." He answered dryly without looking up.  
  
"Not at all. You let your anger get the best of you for one."  
  
----  
  
"What are they talking about?" asked Lance, his pain was evident in his voice.  
  
"Something about Stratus. Why he lost I think. Whatever that means." Answered Luna. She had taken a seat next to him whilst they waited for the potion.  
  
"Can you help me up? I have to tell them something."  
  
"Can't it wait? Your still hurt." She replied.  
  
"No. I have to tell Stratus something." He bit his teeth together as a sharp pain went to his shoulder as he tried to push himself up.  
  
"Lance! Take it easy. If you have to I'll help you up." She took his hand and helped him to his feet, then put his arm around her neck and helped him over to the others.  
  
"Stratus." Started Lance once they arrived.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know why you lost." His voice was still weak and barely audible. "That guy you fought. He studied your father, your mother and even Barret. He hates Avalanche for some reason. Something about them killing his parents." He stopped to take another breath. "That's why you lost." He finally finished.  
  
"I don't get it." Stratus replied, he stood and began to pace back and forth.  
  
"I do. Stratus, you fight like your father don't you, and your mother." Akira looked at the teen.  
  
"Yeah, but I still don't get it."  
  
"He studied your parents Stratus, therefore he studied you. He knew what you were going to do, and was prepared for it. That's why you couldn't touch him." Stratus's face said it all, he was angry.  
  
"But my sword! It's unbreakable! Explain that!" yelled the furious teen as he kicked at the dirt.  
  
"It was unbreakable. His sword was made out of a new metal, even stronger than that of your Buster Sword." Akira's voice felt like a knife to the boy, cutting away at his chest and tearing his guts out.  
  
"Shit!" Stratus dropped to his knees again, too ashamed to look up.  
  
Whilst the others talked one of Blains men arrived with a potion and healed Lance back to his normal self. Luna didn't waste one second and threw her arms around her boyfriend, pulling him into a tight hug. He put his arms around her too and murmured soothing words into her ear.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm back." His head rested on the top of her head and he gently stroked her back as she cried into his bandaged chest.  
  
"That's it! I'm going!" Stratus was on his feet in a second and striding towards from the cave.  
  
"What? Where?" Gale ran after him, grabbing his wrist.  
  
"I have to go. I've got to get a new sword!" he turned to face the girl.  
  
"You don't need to go get a sword, we have plenty here." Blain voice rang in his ears.  
  
"I don't want any of your fucking swords! I want a special sword, one that will even the playing field with me and Piper." He answered.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Gale gave him a sad look and his angered face turned soft in an instant.  
  
"I don't know." He answered truthfully. After all he didn't even know where he was going.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
  
"You sure?" He tried to hide his joy at hearing her words but failed.  
  
"Sure I'm sure." She smiled and let go of his wrist. "Let me go get my things and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes. Okay?"  
  
"'Kay."  
  
----  
  
Stratus and Gale wandered through the open fields, making their way to the huge bridge leading to island of Mideel. There they would get a boat to Gongaga and make their way to Cosmo Canyon. Before they left, Red had told them they could find the material needed there. They would arrive at the bridge in a few hours and set up camp for the night.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" yelled Gale who had somehow fallen behind. Stratus stopped and turned to wait for the girl.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just kinda rushing." He replied with a smile. She reached him and stopped to take a few breaths.  
  
"Just slow down will ya." She gave him a tap on the arm and they continued at a steadier pace through the thick grass leading to the bridge that connected the continent with the island of Mideel.  
  
"You okay honey?" She smiled at his now confused look.  
  
"Honey? When you start calling me that?"  
  
"Just now. So are you?" she pried.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Stratus babbled.  
  
"That just proves you aren't. Look. So he beat you. Who cares? You'll so get him next time. Right?" Her words seemed to sooth him and he relaxed a little and stopped walking.  
  
"I guess your right." She stopped too and turned to face him.  
  
"No. Not guess. Am." She closed the distance between them and stood on her toes becoming level with him.  
  
"Yeah. You are." She smiled at him.  
  
"There." She poked his nose with the end of her finger and kissed him fully on the lips before pulling back. "Now come on. We have to get to that bridge before nightfall." Stratus just stood for a while watching her walk, until he realised she was walking away and he ran to catch up.  
  
----  
  
Lance and Luna had spent the entire day together, after being apart for those few days they both wanted to spend as much time together as possible. They currently sat cuddled up in Lance's tent, his arms wrapped around her and resting on the small of her back as she snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Your still going to fight aren't you?" whispered Luna, her voice muffled in his chest.  
  
"That bad?" asked the gunslinger.  
  
"Well. Yeah, it is! You almost died Lance!" snapped Luna, pulling back to look him in the eye.  
  
"It happens. I can't back out. I have to fight. I have to help." His voice was full of determination and if she weren't so against him fighting she would be proud.  
  
"So you're going to risk your life? Do you even care that you might die and leave me?" pleaded Luna, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Luna," He started. "It's not that simple. I don't want to die, and I defiantly don't want to leave you. But if I don't fight then Ranish will continue to rule the world and hunt us down. They could kill us and we wouldn't have even fought back. I wont let that happen."  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just being selfish aren't I?" Luna whispered and hung her head in shame.  
  
"Hey. Don't say that. I understand how you feel but you don't have to worry. I'm not going to get hurt, captured or killed. Understand?" He lifted her chin up with his index finger and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes." She choked the words out and he replied by brushing the tears away with his finger before claiming her in a passionate kiss.  
  
----  
  
Vincent had found a spot away from the cave that they called their base and began to set up some targets. He placed the targets, glass bottles around the array of rocks and stepped back. After careful consideration he decided they were right and ran back a few metres so they where just in his sight. With quick snaps of his hands he shot and the bottles began to explode, sending glass everywhere until he had taken out every bottle.  
  
"Not bad Valentine." Came Yuffie's voice from behind him, a normal person would have jumped but he merely turned and let a small smirk grace his lips.  
  
"You don't have to tell me Kisiragi." He shot back as his smirk got bigger.  
  
"Vincent. Are you smirking?" her voice was full of amusement and she fought back the surprise.  
  
"I might be. Want to check?" his voice remained it's usual serious tone and he still hadn't moved an inch. Yuffie suddenly burst out laughing, falling to her knees clutching her sides in an attempt to stop them from splitting. "Did I say something funny?"  
  
"You could. Say that." She managed between bursts of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"May I ask what?" His smirk just grew wider at the sight of the woman before him, on her knees and laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"You. You surprised me. Now I have a question for you mister." She got to her feet and dusted her knees of before continuing. "Who are you and what have you done with my Vincent?  
  
"Your Vincent?" his voice held a slight trace of amusement that anyone would miss if they weren't paying very close attention.  
  
"Yes. My Vincent." She closed the gap between them and looked up at the taller man. "If you weren't, you. I'd say you where flirting with me Vincent Valentine."  
  
"I might just be miss Kisiragi. Now if you'll excuse me." He spared no second glance as he strode past the confused ninja and back towards the base.  
  
"Wait!" she yelled and ran after the dark and mysterious gunslinger.  
  
----  
  
"Master Nanaki."  
  
"You don't have to call me that. Call me Red. After all, everyone else does."  
  
"Of course. I have a man named Cloud on the radio, he wishes to speak to you." Informed the man.  
  
"Very well. I will be there shortly." Answered Red, getting up from his spot next to his wife.  
  
---- 


	26. R and R

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 26: R and R.  
  
The town of Mideel, home to the 'Pool of Life' as the tourist had come to call it and one of the largest shopping malls in Gaia. Mideel was located south west of the world, connected to the large eastern continent by a huge wooden bridge. After the fall of Shinra and the destruction of the former Mideel the town had moved slightly west and became a popular tourist location, due to the large pool of the lifestream that remained where the old Mideel once was. It was mid-day when Stratus and Gale arrived in the bustling town centre and headed for the nearest inn, dodging many people in the process. The inn was small and cosy, bare flames lighting the room. Stratus approached the man behind the counter and cleared his throat, getting the mans attention.  
  
"Hey. Do you have any rooms left?" asked the teenaged swordsman.  
  
"Yes we do. Just one left, your in luck." His voice was cheerful but Stratus could tell it was forced.  
  
"Is it suitable for two people?" Gale asked over the teens shoulder.  
  
"Yes of course. Would you like the room?" replied the man behind the desk.  
  
"Yeah. How much?"  
  
"500 gil per night."  
  
"Okay. One night please." Stratus dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, before shuffling through it and pulling out the correct amount. The man smiled at him and took the money, then handed the key to the teens and they left up the stairs. The whole inn was decorated with cream walls, the light from the flames flickering of many surfaces. They found their room and entered.  
  
"Not bad." Stratus gave the room another glance. The walls were painted a dark shade of red, much like the rest of the inn and a large open fireplace heated the room. A double bed was in the center, head against the wall with one large window above it that let a large amount of light into the room. "Guess where sharing a bed."  
  
"Not that you mind." Pointed out Gale.  
  
"Nope. Do you?" he asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Not really."  
  
----  
  
"What the hell?" Red howled came from within Vincent's tent. Inside, Vincent and Yuffie lay tangled in sweat soaked sheets that clung to their flesh. Vincent lying atop Yuffie as the woman peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Red." She let out a little laugh at their situation and was sure the furry beast was blushing under his fur. Vincent rolled of Yuffie and opened his mouth to speak but Red cut him off:  
  
"I don't want to know. Just get dressed and meet me in the main tent." Red left the tent as Yuffie glanced at Vincent.  
  
"That was awkward." She laughed again but Vincent expression of though did not change.  
  
"What do you expect? Song and Dance?" his tone was serious and Yuffie couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't know what I did but I like it."  
  
----  
  
Vincent and Yuffie entered the tent to find Red, Blain and Akira sat around a large table in silence, obviously waiting for the pair. They approached and Yuffie sat next to Akira, Vincent standing behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders. Red glare made him think twice and remove his hands, placing them on the chair instead.  
  
"Glad you could make it." Growled Blain, his comment aimed towards the newly formed couple.  
  
"Now, now Blain. We are not here to fight. Red." Akira made a gesture for the beast to take over.  
  
"Okay. We received a message from Cloud earlier today." He froze in thought of how continue.  
  
"And?" Yuffie interrupted.  
  
"He has informed us that Cid and his family have been arrested and are said to be executed in a few days." He grew quieter towards the end and ended in a mere whisper.  
  
"What? Why?" Yuffie stood sharply, knocking the chair back into Vincent who caught it with his clawed hand.  
  
"Cloud said he was arrested for being a traitor and conspiring with Rebels. In other words, us."  
  
"We have to do something Vincent!" Yuffie turned to face the gunslinger.  
  
"We will. Right Red?" he looked towards the fiery beast and was answered with a nod.  
  
"I can't believe this? You want to help him. He works for Ranish for fucks sake? Have you forgotten this?" Blain was on his feet now and glaring at Yuffie and Vincent. Vincent unbuckled his Death Penalty quicker than the eye could see and aimed towards Blain head.  
  
"I don't care what you think Blain. He is our friend, whether he works for them or not! They are going to kill him and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen! If you are going to stand in my way I will shoot you right now." He finished with a click of his now loaded gun, primed and ready to fire.  
  
"Vincent! Calm down." The ninja placed a hand on his shoulder and he softened with her touch but still kept his gun aimed at the Bounty Hunter.  
  
"Blain. Sit down. Vincent would you please put your gun down. This is doing nobody any good. I don't like it but Vincent is right. We cannot let them kill him. That would go against our beliefs. Any suggestions?" Akira looked around the room, waiting for a response.  
  
"I believe we should go to Costa Del Sol. Then figure what to do then. Okay?"  
  
"Very well. Everyone pack. Would someone inform Lance and we'll meet at the entrance in an hour." Akira nodded and received several nods in response as the group disbanded. Red was the one to inform Lance of the decision and Luna agreed to going along, at least to Costa Del Sol.  
  
----  
  
The night sky was lit by the bright stars and shinning moon as Stratus and Gale made their way down a dirt path to the most popular tourist attraction on all of Gaia, The Life Pool. They reached the pool to find it almost deserted, the guard who was supposed to guard the landmark sound asleep at his post. Stratus put a finger over his lips in a 'be quiet' gesture and snuck past the guard. Gale followed suite and approached the still Stratus, who stood at the edge of the pool. The large pool of Life glowed a luminous green, shinning on them and giving them the illusion of having green faces. A large wooded bridge had been constructed across the pool and Gale pulled Stratus towards it, still being quiet as to not wake the snoring guard. Earlier in the day Gale had dragged Stratus to the mall to get him some new clothes. He now wore long baggy cream combat pants with a black silver buckled belt holding the too large pants up. He managed to convince Gale to let him keep his vest and shirt but had been convinced to buy new shirts. His current shirt had a dragon symbol on the back and a smaller replica on the front.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gale whisper into his ear sending chills down his spine. He nodded his agreement and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and she nuzzled her head into his chest.  
  
"You cold?"  
  
"Not really, maybe a little but I'm fine." She murmured into his chest. His response was to hold her tighter and rub her arms in a vain attempt to warm her.  
  
"Want to go back to the hotel?"  
  
"In a little while. So tell me about this place?" she asked, her voice still muffled by his chest, her breath against his skin making him shiver slightly.  
  
"Well." He started but stopped, thinking of the right words before continuing. "My father said this is where he and my mother grew closer. You see he had fallen into the lifestream, that glowing stuff down there. Anyway, after they got him out he was like a shell, not saying anything and just sitting there. Well my mother somehow pulled him out of his trance just as this huge robot type thing attacked. Something weapon I think, anyway this is the result." He ended with a gesture towards the gaping whole in the planet.  
  
"Sweet."  
  
----  
  
"Listen here Talenous! I don't give a shit what you say; you're just a pathetic worthless brute! I may have let the boy get away but I wounded him. I got my message across. That snivelling little wimp didn't stand a chance against me and he knows it. I took something from him that day, you want to know what? His pride! I crushed it, spat on it and ran it into the fucking ground! And the next time we meet I will finish the job." With a sickening thud he smashed the General into the wall and then let him go. The brute hit the floor with a thud and growled low in his throat as the dark warrior strode from the room.  
  
"General. Are you okay?" a bumbling solider asked from his side.  
  
"Get out of my face!" spat the General, shoving the soldier out of the way and marching after Piper. "Listen here Piper!" he grabbed the man and turned him round coming face to face with the dark haired soldier.  
  
"Remove your hand and get out of my face Talenous." Growled Piper, inches from the General face.  
  
"You think you're so tough don't you! Just because you where trained in every form of combat since you where three years old! Well I've got news for you, I bet my soldiers could take you." He spat the last words into Piper face.  
  
"Very well." Piper broke the mans grip and strode towards a spare gym, Talenous following behind him. "You think your soldiers can take me, lets go."  
  
"Your not serious. Well, I'm not going to turn down the offer. I say twenty of my men could do it." With a signal to his right hand soldier, the man hurried from the room and returned with nineteen other soldiers. "Take out Piper, don't harm him too much. No fatal blows, the president would have my head. Now go!"  
  
The soldiers rushed forward, knowing when not to object an order from Talenous. They circled Piper, who had his hand firmly placed on his blade's handle. They aimed and readied to fire as Piper stood still. Without any hesitation the gunfire erupted, bullets being deflected by Piper's Oblivion. A few bullets shot back and hit the soldiers, wounding them. The remaining fourteen dropped their guns and ran towards Piper. As they reached him they dived, trying to grab at anything they could but missing as he jumped into the air and landed behind them. A few soldiers knocked heads and stumbled briefly; Piper used the opportunity and struck with his fists and feet. Another six guards dropped to the floor, groaning in pain. The remaining eight attacked again, the two up front swinging wildly but missing completely as he ducked and dodged the shots with ease. Piper saw another opening and lodged his elbow into the gut of the closest, dropping onto one hand and kicking another three to the floor whilst spinning on his hand and landing soundly on his feet.  
  
"This all they got Blain?" mocked Piper, not even out of breath. The last four guards looked at each other and then ran towards the door. Pipers, noticing their retreat held out his hand and called for his contain Materia to send the small group into the air with a small Tornado attack. They landed on top of each other, unconscious. Piper dusted his hands off and slowly walked out the room, shooting the enraged Talenous a mock smirk before leaving the room.  
  
---- 


	27. Operation ‘Retrieving Highwind’

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 27: Operation 'Retrieving Highwind'  
  
The group of Red, Vincent, Yuffie, Lance, Luna, Blain and Akira arrived at the sea resort of Costa Del Sol in the morning. They had used the airship to transport them across the sea and set camp outside the town, not wanting to wake Tifa and Cloud. The sun shone down on the sandy town as they arrived, going straight to the Strife household and knocking. The door opened to reveal a familiar looking dark skinned man.  
  
"Vincent! Yuffie! Red!" boomed the man named Barret, slapping Vincent hard on the back as he passed. Cloud and Tifa sat on the armchair, Tifa's arm around his neck and sat across his lap. Vincent and Yuffie sat on the couch, joined shortly by Luna. Red sat in front of the fire and Blain and Akira lent against the back wall, watching over the group.  
  
"Do you mind Mister Cloud?" Lance asked as he motioned to the arm next to Luna.  
  
"Mister Cloud? Just call me Cloud, and no I don't. Take a seat." Cloud laughed.  
  
"Thank you Cloud." Lance sat next Luna and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Where's Stratus? And Gale?" Tifa asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry bout' them. They fine. We'll explain later. Right now we need to figure out what we're going to do about Cid." Yuffie informed.  
  
"Well I say we blast are way through and blow the shit outa the bastards!" roared Barret, joining the group after getting a beer from the kitchen.  
  
"Great plan jackass!" grunted Blain from the back of the room. He soon found himself on the end of the barrel of Barret's gunarm.  
  
"What you say asshole? And who the hell are you?" he thrust his gunarm forward after each question.  
  
"Barret. Please. Put your arm down." The tone in Reds voice convinced Barret to lighten up and he dropped his arm to his side, but still not taking his piercing eyes of the Bounty Hunter. "His name is Blain. And that is Akira. They are the leaders of the Rebel Faction."  
  
"Yes, Nice to meet you all. I apologise for Blain's outburst mister?" Akira trailed off.  
  
"Barret."  
  
"Okay. Let's get this started then." Cloud stood, letting his wife gently down onto the seat behind him and started pacing. "Cid is going to be executed in two days, along with his wife Shera and his son Rain. We must somehow get near the execution sight, as it is to be public and stop it. Any abjection so far?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yeah. Who put you in charge?" Blain stepped forward and approached Cloud.  
  
"No body. I'm just naturally good at these things." Cloud replied with a grin.  
  
"Well I say your stupid. We should forget this Ranish sympathiser Cid and get back to the real job at hand." Blain got in Cloud face, as if daring him to retaliate.  
  
"Absolutely not. Cid is my friend. He is a friend of everyone in this room, apart from you, Akira and the girl. Excuse me but I don't know your name."  
  
"Your forgetting me Cloud. Cid may have been my friend back then but that all changed when he joined Ranish." Barret interrupted.  
  
"Well at least someone agrees with me. Too bad it's the jackass."  
  
"Father! I can't believe you! Can't you say one nice thing?" Luna stood sharply, turning to face her father.  
  
"Shut your mouth. How dare you talk to me like that?" barked Blain, approaching his daughter. Lance stood at this and stepped in front of his girlfriend.  
  
"Enough! This is my house and I will not tolerate this petty bickering. Blain, if you do not sympathise with our cause leave." Tifa had stood now and was standing between the arguing men. Blain made a grunt of annoyance and returned to his position beside Akira. Luna and Lance sat again and Cloud started to pace once again.  
  
----  
  
Stratus stumbled into the hotel room, carrying Gale with him, her shirt half torn from her body. He set her down and kicked the door closed with his foot, fumbling with the buttons of her shirt and finally pulling it from her body revealing her average sized breasts. He threw his shirt to the floor and began fumbling with her jeans button, all the time stumbling towards the bed. He kissed her hard as they fell back on the bed, his right hand still trying to unbutton her jeans and his left massaging her left breast. The button finally snapped free and he pushed her jeans down to her knees before her head snapped up.  
  
"No! Wait." She gasped between breaths. "I'm sorry. I can't." The look on Stratus face torn her apart and she turned her head, trying to hide her tears of shame.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I'll just go. Err. Take a shower. A cold shower." He stepped back and looked at his girlfriend, still hiding her face from his piercing gaze. "Don't cry. It's not your fault. I got carried away and shouldn't have tried to force you." He strode quickly into the bathroom and began running the shower.  
  
----  
  
"Where is the execution going to take place?" Vincent asked, as the room grew silent.  
  
"Ranish City. That's going to be the hard part." Cloud answered before going into thinking mode.  
  
"Why's that?" Lance asked.  
  
"Because that place is highly guarded and we are wanted criminals to Ranish." Red responded.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well. Only you guys are wanted right. Not Cloud, Tifa or Barret." Offered Luna.  
  
"Your correct but that wouldn't work either. Ranish would surely know that something was up if Cloud and the others showed up. They know of the friendship they share with him and would put two and two together." Akira called from the back of the room.  
  
"Then we'll sneak in." Yuffie shouted enthusiastically as she jumped to her feet.  
  
"I hate to put a dampener on your plan but not all of us are Ninja's like you." Growled Blain.  
  
"Then just the quick and stealthy ones go. Akira, Vincent, Tifa, and me should do it. The rest of you can wait outside in the airship, then once we get Cid and his family we smash our way out, ala Barret and high tail it. Simple." Yuffie countered.  
  
"You know. I think that might just work."  
  
----  
  
Stratus emerged from the bathroom half an hour later with a towel around his shoulders and his hair still damp from the shower. He looked to the bed to see Gale on her side under the blankets and nuzzling her pillow. He quietly tiptoed to the bed and pulled back the covers enough to slide into the bed and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, trying not to wake her.  
  
"Hey." She sniffed quietly.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." He replied as he rested his head on the pillow.  
  
"You didn't. I'm so sorry about earlier."  
  
"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. Which I am, really sorry." He emphasised this by pulling her to him gently and hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry too though." She whispered again.  
  
"Then we're both sorry. You forgive me?" he asked as he placed his forehead to the top of her head.  
  
"Of course. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah. So we're good?"  
  
"Yeah. Definitely." She turned in his arms and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You tired?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Uh-huh. You?"  
  
"Yeah. Want to sleep?"  
  
"If you don't mind." She smiled back then.  
  
"Of course I don't. Night Gale."  
  
"Night Stratus." She placed a small kiss to his lips, then rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"Night." He kissed the top of her head and then closed his own eyes and began drifting into unconsciousness.  
  
----  
  
Blain sat alone at the only bar in Costa Del Sol, the rest of the town already asleep at the late hour. The door creaking open alerted him to the presence of Cloud as the blonde warrior sat next to him.  
  
"Beer please." Cloud ordered.  
  
"What do you want?" Blain grunted in his usual manner and took a sip of his own beer.  
  
"Nothing, just a Beer." He accepted the Beer from the bar tender and took a gulp.  
  
"If you say so. So you're that Brats father huh?" He took another gulp.  
  
"If you mean Stratus, then yes."  
  
"You better clear your son up no a few things, like those little stories you told him when he was young." Blain laughed.  
  
"What stories?" Cloud asked in confusion.  
  
"About you beating the Great Sephiroth. That's a laugh." He laughed again and took another gulp of his beer.  
  
"I did. Not that I'm bragging." Cloud drank some of his beer before continuing. "But not everybody know that. It's complicated." He shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." Blain gulped down the rest of his beer and stood. "I'm going." Then he left without another word.  
  
"He sure is a grumpy guy isn't he Cloud." The bar tender chuckled.  
  
"You could say that. I'd just say he has a stick up his ass." Cloud joined the bar tender in laughter.  
  
----  
  
Due to the lack of room at the Strife household, Akira, Blain, Vincent and Yuffie had decided to rent rooms at the local hotel. Vincent sat on his bed, polishing his trusted Death Penalty when he door opened.  
  
"Hey there." Yuffie said her 'seductive' tone.  
  
"Hey, you going to come in?" he asked, not looking up from his gun polishing.  
  
"Well that ruined the mood." Yuffie shut the door and sat next to him on the bed. "We need to talk."  
  
"Oh." Vincent set his gun down beside him and turned to face Yuffie. "Should I be worried?"  
  
"No. At least I don't think so." She replied shakily.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"What is going on between us?" she asked. "I mean a few days ago we were just friends then bam. We have sex."  
  
"Do you regret it?" he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.  
  
"No. Not one bit. You?"  
  
"Yuffie, for the first time in forty years I haven't thought about Lucrecia one bit, just you." Vincent confessed.  
  
"Wow. So that's a no?"  
  
"Yes Yuffie. I don't regret it."  
  
---- 


	28. The Forgotten

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 28: The Forgotten.  
  
Gale woke with a start, sitting up sharply and panting. She looked around the room and then whipped the sweat from her brow. She then noticed that she was alone in the bed.  
  
"Stratus?" she called out. No answer. She pulled herself out of the bed and wandered over to the mirror on the wall, before fixing her hair and tying it back in her bandana. The sound of the door opening made her jump and then turn to see Stratus enter the room.  
  
"Oh. Good morning." He said quickly.  
  
"Hey. Where did you go?" she asked in response.  
  
"Just to get our tickets. We leave in an hour so you'd better get ready." He replied.  
  
"Okay. Just give me a minute."  
  
----  
  
Stratus and Gale arrived at the boat bound for Gongaga just on time, quickly boarding and finding their room. The ride to Gongaga was uneventful and they soon found themselves leaving the ship, the sun just setting on the horizon. They stayed the night in a local hotel and then began to make their way to Cosmos Canyon. The sun was beating down on them as they walked through the grass towards the desert like area of Cosmos Canyon. Stratus lagged behind Gale, keeping a keen eye for attacking monsters. A shift to his right made him stop and grab for Gale. She jerked to a stop at his touch and looked around. Nothing.  
  
"What is it?" whispered Gale.  
  
"I felt something. Like where being watched." They had found themselves between a valley leading to Cosmos Canyon not long ago.  
  
"Like what? I don't see anything." She asked.  
  
"Neither do I but it's their." He replied quietly. The harsh sound of cackling echoed through the Canyon and Gale and Stratus both stiffened.  
  
"Your correct boy! It is there!" The laughter continued and Stratus jerked his head from left to right, searching out his foe. "Here!" yelled the mysterious enemy as a huge Golem with rusty armour burst through the wall to his right, sending rocks towards the pair of teenagers.  
  
"Gale lookout!" Stratus yelled as he jumped into the air and landed on one of the projectiles before jumping of as it collided with the wall behind him. Gale did the same, leaping from rock to rock and closing on the enemy before leaping forward with her knife and jamming it in the head of the beast, making it howl in pain and stagger backwards. The beast, however did not fall but began to shake its head, causing Gale to loose her grip and fall to the floor with a thud. Stratus jumped in front of her and unsheathed his borrowed broad sword.  
  
"Stay back Gale. I got this!" With this he leaped forward only to be squashed by the huge hand of the Golem, wedging him into the floor. The beast brought its hand back and balled it into a fist before bringing it down upon Stratus. Stratus didn't waste any time in dodging the attack, rolling to his side and jumping back to his feet next to Gale.  
  
"Okay. Maybe we should attack this thing together." He suggested between breaths. Gale nodded and then ran to her side, distracting the monster. Stratus, with the Golems back turned to him, snuck up on the beast and began cutting at its legs, blood smearing his sword as he cut away with the blade.  
  
Gale took the opportunity and jumped onto the head of the beast, pulling her knife free and leaping back into the wall. She hit the wall, feet first and bent her knees before propelling herself at the beast and wedging the knife between its eyes. With another howl the beast collapsed and Gale pulled her knife free once again.  
  
"Well done." Stratus congratulated.  
  
"Thanks. You did great yourself." She returned his gesture.  
  
"You think you've won!" the voice sounded again, startling the two. Another cackle and a bony old man with a staff appeared on the side of the canyon. He thrust his staff into the air and called forth another minion. This time a heard of six skeletons rose from the floor (ala Jason and the Arganotes if anyone remembers that film). They held curved swords in their right hands and a small circular shield in the left.  
  
"What the hell? Who are you?" Stratus yelled, pulling his second swords from its sheath.  
  
"You may call me Hydra." The man slurred.  
  
"Why are you attacking us?" Gale asked, batting of one of the Skeletons.  
  
"I am one of The Forgotten, it is my duty to destroy!" he garbled.  
  
"Who are The Forgotten? And why must you destroy?" Gale continued.  
  
"The Forgotten are what the name itself implies, a batch of Forgotten experiments that serve no purpose. Our leader tells us the world will never accept us and so we must destroy it. Simple!" He garbled again.  
  
"Simple! You fucking nuts!" Stratus hacked away at an attacking skeleton, cutting its leg clean from its body.  
  
"You do not understand! Just like Deluge told us!" Hydra roared and thrust his staff into the air again. The ground began to shake beneath Stratus's feet and suddenly a huge worm like creature broke free from the ground.  
  
"Deluge?" Stratus staggered backwards, bumping into Gale as she did the same.  
  
"Deluge Staan! Our Leader! Now my Earth Zolem and Bone Warriors will take care of you! Attack!" The Bone Warriors lunged forward, driving at Status and Gale but hitting nothing but Gale's Barrier and being knocked back.  
  
"We have to do something! My magic power is weakening. Can't you blast them with Flare?" Gale asked, holding her hands out in front of her to try and focus her power.  
  
"Yeah! Good idea!" Stratus began digging in his bag before coming up empty handed. "Shit!"  
  
"What?" Gale gasped.  
  
"I don't have it with me! It's on my Buster Sword!" He yelled in frustration.  
  
"Fuck! Can't you use some other spell?"  
  
"None that are that powerful. We will just have to bash our way through them." He cringed. Gale groaned and nodded at him.  
  
"Ready?" Another nod. She released her hold on the wall and jumped backwards, over the Bone Warriors behind them and landed on her feet graciously. Stratus did the same but forward instead of backwards.  
  
Gale ran backwards, luring three of the Bone Warriors away from Stratus and towards herself. She pulled her Freedom from behind her back and aimed, waiting just long enough before throwing the Boomerang and hitting the heads of the Skeletons consecutively before it returned to her grasp. The bone Warriors stood still for a moment before raising their hands and twisting their heads back into place.  
  
"What the hell? How am I supposed to beat these things if they keep fixing themselves." She cursed, kicking at the dirt at her feet. One of the Warriors lunged forward with its blade and cut across her mid section before she could even react. Blood splattered to the floor as she fell to the ground, clutching her open wound, trying to stop the endless amount of blood pouring from it.  
  
Stratus found himself backed up against the wall of the Canyon, three Bone Warriors and a huge Worm, which apparently was a Earth Zolem surrounding him. Stratus racked his brains, trying to think of a way out but coming up empty. Think Status! Think! He cursed himself. You need new techniques so think of some! The sound of Bone hitting the floor made him jump out of his thoughts in time to duck a swing of the blade, which cut cleanly through the rock wall behind him. Going on nothing but instinct he tackled the Skeleton and sent it crashing to the floor, before using the momentum to slip himself back onto his feet and duck another two Blade, belonging to the other two Warriors. The swords clashed together above him and the dashed forward before the ground shifted around him and the huge Zolem emerged from the ground, knocking him to the floor. A gasp from his left made him twist his neck to see Gale clutching her chest and kneeling on the ground with pain and anguish all over her face.  
  
"Gale!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and sprinting towards her. The three Warriors around Gale turned just in time to meet Stratus swung sword, cutting them clean in half and sending them crashing to the floor in six bits. He knelt next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Gale! Gale!" he rocked her but she didn't even turn to look at him out of shock. He quickly pulled out his Restore Materia and equipped it before casting Cure onto his girlfriend, hoping the spell would do the trick. The bleeding stopped but the wound was still visible as the green cloud formed around her dissipated. He was about to cast another when a furious bone crunching kick hit him square on jaw, knocking him to the floor.  
  
He looked up to see one of the Bone Warriors luring over him, broken blade in hand. The two behind him growled in anger just as the Skeletons shield was sent crashing into his face, grinding him into the ground. He grabbed the edges of the shield and began to push, his physical strength out matching the skeletons and sending the shield back into its skull, causing a large cracking sound and sending it flying to the ground. Stratus got to his feet just as his adversary did, its skull bearing a large crack down the middle.  
  
"You want a piece of me! Fine!" Stratus roared to life, bringing his sword into its skull and sending it flying into the rock face. The body remained motionless for a few minutes before collapsing to the ground in a head of bones. Stratus didn't waste any more time in charging for the others, using the same attack to take them out and leave them a pile of bones on the rocky ground. Stratus didn't have time to celebrate however as the biggest adversary he had ever faced ploughed through the ground once again, sending rock and dirt into his face. The beast snapped forward and smashed into the ground where Stratus had stood but hit nothing but ground. Stratus had jumped just in time and began to dodge the beast as it emerged from the ground and crashed back into it. This is getting tiring, he thought. Wait a minute. Hydra is the one who summoned these things, so if I take him out. Then this Zolem think will go too. Or it should do. He dodged another plunge, this time waiting until the last minute.  
  
"Did it get him?" Hydra slurred. "I don't see him. Ha! That fool didn't even but up a-ugh." He was interrupted as a blade found a place on his neck, singing the skin and making it bleed slightly.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you Hydra." Stratus glared into the mans ear.  
  
"I promise I wont try to hurt you. Please. Let me go and I will leave you in piece." The man begged.  
  
"I'm not stupid old man. Tell me one thing. What are the Forgotten after?" Stratus hissed. "The Forgotten want the destruction of Shinra. But seeing as how that has already happened, then the next best thing will have to do."  
  
"Ranish."  
  
"Precisely. After that, the world." As the man began another cackle of laughter his head was severed from his body, cleanly cut. Stratus held his sword to his side, the blood from the battle smeared over its blade.  
  
"We may have the same enemy but your nothing but monsters."  
  
---- 


	29. Highwind Retaliation

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 29: Highwind Retaliation  
  
"Gale? Gale?" Stratus shook her gently, trying to get her to regain consciousness. She blinked twice as he eyes opened.  
  
"Stratus?" she flinched. "Ow. What happened?"  
  
"You got hurt but don't worry. I took care of things." Stratus soothed, helping her sit up and rubbing her back.  
  
"Last thing I remember was." She stopped suddenly and moved her hands to where her wound had been to find nothing.  
  
"I healed you. I said don't worry." He helped her up and she dusted herself of.  
  
"What about that guy?"  
  
"Took care of him. Thing is, he said his enemy was Ranish." Stratus informed.  
  
"Really? Then there allies?" Gale asked hurriedly.  
  
"No Gale. There's a big difference between us. Their evil, we aren't." Replied Stratus.  
  
"Oh. So shall we get going or not?"  
  
----  
  
"Ready Yuffie?" Vincent asked as he stepped into their room.  
  
"Just a second." She replied, pulling a black belt around her waist, two daggers attached at either side. "Ready."  
  
"Then lets go." Vincent stepped aside as she moved past him and out the door before he followed. They met with the others at the outskirts of the town where they had landed the airship. The craft took to the air and after around an hour they arrived on the outskirts of Ranish City.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. Yuffie, Tifa, Vincent and Akira are to sneak into the City and find a place to hide until the execution begins. Then you will strike, get Cid and his family out of there and meet us here for the escape. Understand?" Cloud asked as everyone pilled out of the small craft.  
  
"Yeah, we understand." Yuffie was the only one to reply, Vincent just giving him a nod.  
  
"Okay, good luck." Cloud gave Tifa a quick kiss before the group left for the city. It didn't take them long to arrive at the huge brick wall blocking them from entering the city. The wall surrounded the whole city; the only official point of entry was the large gate that was guarded. Yuffie directed the rest round the side of the city coming down the right wall halfway before stopping.  
  
"This place is like a fortress! We will have to enter here." Yuffie moaned.  
  
"Yes it is. Give me a second to get an anchor up there." Akira replied, pulling the anchor from his belt and swinging it round a few times before throwing it into the air. With one swift movement it hooked itself on the wall.  
  
"Not bad." Tifa applauded with her usual wide smile.  
  
"I am very good at sneaking into places miss Tifa. After all I am a well respected Assassin." Akira said with his own smile.  
  
"Come on." Yuffie scolded, already halfway up the rope, Vincent closely on her heels. Akira made a gesture for Tifa to go ahead and she did, followed by Akira himself. The group found themselves on top of the wall, kneeling and looking down on the city. The streets where bustling with life, creating a loud noise that would allow them to slip in unnoticed. Which they did, leaping from the wall to the roof of a nearby building. They crept along the buildings roof and crouched behind the raised edge of the building. Yuffie peered over the edge and began searching the street looking for a possible execution site. The street was a normal busy city street, bustling with life and crowded with shopping stalls but at the far end of the street was a large quad.  
  
"Okay, I think I've found it. At the end of the street is a quad with a wooden platform in the middle. I think they intend to hang him." She said quietly.  
  
"Hang him? That's so barbaric!" Tifa spat.  
  
"Indeed." Akira agreed.  
  
"We must get going. We should all get to the corners of the quad, when they set Cid up for the execution Yuffie will cut the rope. Tifa and I will cover Akira as he gets Cid to safety. Okay?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Okay. Sounds good." Yuffie agreed once more and the team split up, all heading to different corners of the quad.  
  
----  
  
Yuffie sat quietly, watching as a huge man with a scar on his chest dragged Cid up the wooden steps, followed closely by his son, Rain and wife, Shera. The brute shoved Cid forward and then began to hand a noose around his neck before tightening it and repeating the process with his son and wife. After a short speech by a man in a cloak that sounded awfully familiar ended the brute raised his arm, signalling a short stubby man by a lever. This was it; Yuffie stood and unbuckled her boomerang before taking aim and flinging the weapon towards the stand.  
  
Cid held his head low, waiting for his impending doom. The sudden familiar sound of the air being thrown about made his head snap up as Yuffie boomerang swung round and cut the three ropes with one swift movement. Cid felt his legs hit the ground and he collapsed to his knees. Gunfire erupted around him and he knew Yuffie was not alone. What he couldn't understand was how she was alive, or maybe he was dead and this was hell. He shook his head and willed himself to his feet as a agile Ninja leapt to his position and deflected a herd of bullets with his blade.  
  
"Stay back." Akira instructed. They where outmatched though and soon Akira found it hard to deflect the bullets.  
  
Yuffie saw this and instructed Vincent and Tifa to keep firing. She wasted no time in jumping to the floor and rushing through the guards, cutting them as she went. She leapt once again onto the wooden stand and deflected a throng of bullets with a wall spell.  
  
"Yuffie?" Cid asked shakily as she stood before him. "I thought you where dead?"  
  
"Me? Dead? You should know better old man." Yuffie laughed.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Akira informed them from his position of deflecting bullets.  
  
"Give me a minute." Cid added, grabbing a nearby poll and snapping it free from its base in the wooden structure. "Rain, grab a poll."  
  
"Yeah." The boy replied, grabbing his own poll and repeating the action.  
  
"Cid? What are you doing?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"I may be old but I still got it brat!" He sneered. "Now lets give these assholes something to remember the Highwind's by!" With this he charged forward, jamming the poll into the ground and using it to flip himself into the air and bring the stick into the head of a soldier. Rain saw the brute charging from the corner of his eye and swept the stick round, sweeping the legs out from under him and sending him face first into the floor.  
  
Vincent saw a guard approaching Cid back and quickly rolled his gun and shot, hitting him square in the chest. Cid noticed this and turned to see his old comrade with a grin. Vincent grinned back and started raining his bullets down onto the soldiers once again.  
  
"Raid honey duck!" Shera yelled as a soldier sent a wave of bullets towards him. The boy ducked and avoided the shots before dashing forward and bringing the stick up into his jaw.  
  
"We really need to get out of here Akira." Yuffie shouted over the gunfire. Akira nodded and ducked behind Yuffie's wall.  
  
"I'll radio for help." He said as he flipped his communicator into action .  
  
Cid spun his stick round, hitting four soldiers in the head and knocking them out cold. A yell from his right caught his attention and he turned to see a blur of brown fly past him and strike a soldier who had snuck up on him. The blur turned out to be Tifa, who did waste anymore time and began striking soldiers left right and center. Cid smirked at the woman and continued his own attacks.  
  
The brute struggled to his feet, noticing Rain back turned to him and his mother's prone form to his left. He charged and grabbed her waist, dragging her of her feet as she screamed.  
  
"Mother!" Rain cried as he dived for the man, who had a hold around her neck now, ready to snap it if he got any further. Rain stopped and a look of panic crossed over his face.  
  
"Don't move another inch kiddo or I snap your mommas neck like a twig, snap." He made a snapping sound before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Let her go!" Rain bellowed, balling his hands into fists.  
  
"Not a chance." A loud whirling sound caught him off guard and he snapped his neck to the right, looking for the source of the noise. Rain took the chance and swung his stick into the mans leg, earning a loud bone crack snap. Rain continued forward as the brute howled in pain and dropped his mother, he jammed the stick into the floor and flung himself into the mans face, hitting him square in the head a with a boot and sending him flying backwards of the stand and into a pile of dirt.  
  
"Yuffie!" Cloud yelled as the craft hovered just above the stand, sending dirt into the faces of the soldiers. "Come on! Jump on!"  
  
Rain noticed the craft and helped his mother to her feet before making his way to Yuffie. The rest had gathered her too and where pilling into the craft, he helped his mother in before following. Vincent was the last to climb in, using his Death Penalty to fire of warning shots to anyone who attempted to stop them.  
  
The brute guard climbed to his feet, brushing the dirt of him and yelled as he saw the craft leaving the city. "What are you waiting for? Shoot it down!" He yelled as a few soldiers ran off.  
  
The craft had made it the entrance of the city without any trouble but a blast from behind them told them that were about to change. The shot hit the left propeller and send them spiralling out of control as they left the city.  
  
"Cloud! Do something!" Barret yelled into his ear.  
  
"Like that? I can't do anything!" He shouted back as the craft descended towards the ground.  
  
"We've got to jump!" Yelled Yuffie over the noise. "Look! A lake, can you head for it!"  
  
"Sure! I'll try!" The craft turned as it continued to descend headed for the large lake. The door to the craft jerked open as the craft flew over the lake.  
  
"Jump!" Yuffie yelled as Lance and Luna looked out over the dark water. Without a second thought they hooked hands and leapt from the craft into the large lake followed by the rest of the group, Cloud, Vincent and Yuffie being the last.  
  
---- 


	30. A Strange Rock and The Harsh Desert

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 30: A Strange Rock and The Harsh Desert.  
  
Her vision blurred as she penetrated the cold water with a splash, stinging her skin and numbing her tender flesh. She sank through the clear water and twirled around, kicking her feet to push herself to the surface. With a sudden rush she found herself emerging from the depths with a sharp intake of air. She kept kicking her feet, all the while looking for signs of her boyfriend and the others.  
  
"Luna!" Lance voice sounded from behind her and she turned to see him swimming towards her quickly.  
  
"Lance!" she called back, closing the gap between them with a few stokes.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, still gasping for air himself.  
  
"Yeah, just a little cold. You?"  
  
"I'm fine, come on. Lets get you out of this water." He grabbed her hand under the water and began swimming towards the shore.  
  
----  
  
Stratus and Gale made it to Cosmos Canyon not long after Hydras attack; the two searched the Canyon for the signs of the material that they needed. Stratus found a small cave soon after the search began; all the signs pointed to this location so the two teens entered. They crept through the narrow passageway that lead into the heart of the cave, both finding it a tight squeeze. The darkness didn't help matters either, as both teens had to use their hands to feel their way down the passage as they got deeper into the cave.  
  
"How much further? Can you see any sign of light or anything?" Gale mumbled, scraping her arm on a jagged rock.  
  
"Nope. Wait, the wall had run out. We're here." He replied.  
  
"But it's still dark. I can't see a thing!" Gale moaned.  
  
"Wait one second." Stratus used his mastered fire Materia to cast a flame into the palm of his hand, lighting the area around him. In the middle of the cavern was a huge black rock like metal that was shaped like a knife piercing the ground. Stratus stepped towards the rock and ran his hand along its surface.  
  
"Is that it?" Gale asked from his side.  
  
"Yeah. At least I think it is. Strange isn't it. Feel it, its warm." Stratus answered. Gale copied Stratus actions, running her hand along the surface of the dark mysterious metal.  
  
"Weird." She whispered after a few minutes. "So are you going to get some or what?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Stratus dropped his bag to the ground and pulled out a small pickaxe. He hit the rock a few times before a small amount fell to the ground.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be hard to break?" Gale asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe it's the wrong stuff." Suddenly a large gust of wind flew through the cave and blew out the small light in Stratus hand, surrounding them in darkness once again.  
  
"Stratus? What happened?" Gale tried to feel for Stratus but couldn't find him in her temporary blind state.  
  
"I don't know." A sound startled both of them. "What was that?"  
  
"Not me." Gale tried to find Stratus again but instead of finding him, she placed her hand on a soft sticky surface and let out a startled squeal.  
  
"Gale!" Stratus shouted, trying to find her as she had him.  
  
"I felt something soft and sticky. Cast another fire spell." She shouted as she backed away from the unknown sticky surface.  
  
"I can't. It's not working!" He shouted back in a panic as he backed up and hit his own sticky surface. The surface made a growling noise in his ear and he shot forward then turned to face the being.  
  
"I don't think where alone Stratus." Gale cried as she brought up her boomerang and knife.  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to fight-ah" A sticky and tender tentacle wrapped around his neck, cutting whatever he was going to say off. He pulled at the tentacle but found it did nothing to help him, other than get his hands sticky.  
  
"Stratus? What's going on?" Gale felt for him once again but came up empty. Okay, calm down, She thought. Relax. Think Gale think! I know! She stopped what she was doing and stood perfectly still, not even breathing. A scuffle to her left made her turn sharply and stab forward with her knife, piecing the sticky being in what she assumed was its chest. The loud shriek confirmed she had actually hit something and she pulled out before thrusting back in, this time her hands sank into the being and were covered in a slimy substance.  
  
Stratus continued to struggle against his unknown adversary, pulling on the tentacle but failing to get him anywhere. To his surprise the tentacle suddenly became slack and he fell backward until he hit the floor with a thud.  
  
"Stratus? Are you okay?" Gale voice sounded in the dark cavern.  
  
"Yeah. What happened?" he replied between pants.  
  
"I think I killed them, whatever they where."  
  
"You think?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Well I can't exactly see anything so yes, I think." She joked back. Stratus reached out then and found her slime-covered hands before pulling back with a gasp. "It's some slimy stuff. It's either blood or just plain old slime. Not sure."  
  
Stratus raised his hand and opened his palm before casting another fire spell, this one working and lighting the cavern.  
  
"Yup, it's slime." Gale sounded unhappy as she rubbed her hands on her skirt, covering them with the green sticky goo.  
  
"Wonder why it didn't work before?"  
  
"Those things must have been able to block magic. Speaking of them." Gale grabbed Stratus and dragged him forward a bit before stopping and looking down to see a human shaped being covered in green slime at her feet, its tongue handing from its mouth and had been cleanly severed in half.  
  
"Eww. That was its tongue!" Stratus said in a sickened tone.  
  
"What are you whining about! Least you didn't stick your hand in one of those things." Gale grumbled. "Now hurry up and get your Metal before more show up."  
  
With this Stratus pulled out his sword and with one swift movement cut the top portion of the soft metal and placed it in his bag.  
  
----  
  
The wind blew the sand up into the air, sending it into the faces of our heroes as they strode through the desert towards Costa Del Sol. After they evacuated the plane, the group met up on the shore of the lake and began the long trek towards the sea resort. They currently wandered through the treacherous Gold Saucer Desert, struggling to find their way in the harsh winds. Shielding his eyes from the wind and sand, Vincent led the group in a Northeast direction; at least he hoped he was. After hours of wandering the desert Vincent collapsed to his knees, burying his knees in the sand and starling the rest of the group.  
  
"Vincent? What's wrong?" Yuffie yelled over the howling winds, her voice barely audible to him.  
  
"I'm afraid we're lost." He shouted back, making everyone gasp.  
  
"What do you mean lost? I thought you knew where to go?" Blain roared from behind his arm.  
  
"I said I thought I knew where to go! Not did. Barret, you should know this place better than any of us. Any ideas?" Vincent shouted back as the wind picked up and blew his long dark main back.  
  
"I may fucking live near here but this place is treacherous to the sand itself!"  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea." Cloud put in. "Look, we need to do something so everyone, think."  
  
"Isn't he smart." Blain mumbled but it fell on deaf ears under the razor wind.  
  
"Hey look! Isn't that the remains of the Gold Saucer?" Cid's gruff voice interrupted everyone's thoughts. Cloud followed Cid's line of vision and found himself staring at a dull gold shape on the horizon, just visible to the trained eye.  
  
"Yeah. I think it is."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for!" Barret was off in a matter of seconds, marching towards the mass of rubble where the great Gold Saucer once stood. Now just a pile of rubble in the middle of a harsh desert. It didn't take them long to reach the mass of gold rubble, at which they decided to set up camp for the night and get some much needed rest in the cover the rubble created. Darkness crept over the group and they fell pray to the night, all except for one dark mysterious Gunslinger.  
  
He stood alone, staring at the fluttering light the campfire created, watching the wild flame lick at the wood. Many thoughts ran through his head, of Yuffie, Lucrecia and his sins. Lucrecia, the woman that plagued his mind from the day he met her, until a few days ago anyway. She was a beautiful scientist that stole his heart, and then went of with Hojo. The man that did this to him, the man that turned him into this demonic monster. He had taken his revenge however, all those years ago when he delivered the final shot to the mad scientist. However, after that he did not feel any better, not that he expected too. People always say revenge never changes anything, and for him, they where right. His past troubled him, haunted his every essence. Until recently he thought he'd never be free of it, but now. When he is with Yuffie, he forgets everything of his past; it does not matter to him. All that matters is that they are together. With her, he can finally forget about his sins. The sound of many guns clicking into action snapped him from his deep thought, causing him to look up. He was surrounded by at least forty armed gunmen, all aimed at him and dressed in Ranish uniforms.  
  
"Vincent Valentine. You are under arrest, along with the rest of yours friends."  
  
---- 


	31. Aggressive Negotiations

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 31: Aggressive Negotiations.  
  
The floor was cold and dry against her skin as the Ninja woke from her sleep, blinking twice before her vision cleared and she realised she was no longer in her tent but rather a cold, plain square room with only a large door. She climbed to her feet slowly, becoming aware of the pain in her head as she clutched at it. Closing the gap between herself and the door, she proceeded to bang on it furiously. It was made out of solid steel and would not budge, even to someone like Barret. She began pacing back and forth as her thoughts began to run wild in her head, like what happened? Where was she? Where are the others? After a few minutes she slumped down in the corner of the room, curling up into a ball to try and keep warm in the freezing cold room. Hours passed before the door was tugged open with a loud creek and a tall, well built man wearing a Ranish Uniform walked in. He aimed a long stick that had small spurts of electricity surging round it towards her before speaking:  
  
"Get up!" He commanded in a gruff voice he was obviously putting on to make him sound tough. She didn't want to be on the end of that stick so she abided and rose to her feet shakily. "Follow me."  
  
She left the cell and the man followed behind her, his stick not far from he back should she try anything. As she left the room, two other guards came into view, one much shorter than the other. She followed the two guards, all too aware of the stick not far from her back as she walked down the corridor. Whatever she was in seemed to be very dull, this certain corridor lined with similar steel doors like the one from her cell. The entire place was painted a dull grey which only added to her thoughts that she was in a prison of some sort, how or why still avoiding her. At the end of the corridor she saw another steel door, this one with a clear window allowing her to see inside, as she got closer. She noticed a familiar looking claw hanging limply from a cloaked body. Vincent.  
  
As she was pushed into the room, she found herself pushed to her knees in front of said person. His top had been ripped off and many burnt marks indicated the use of one of the electro sticks as she had come to call them. His eyes rose to hers and she saw something she could only recognise as fear. His eyes also lacked their normal bright red, replaced by a faint dull red.  
  
"I ask you once more Valentine. Tell us the location of the new rebel base!" Another well built man groaned from behind her as she felt the tiny sparks of electricity on the back of her neck.  
  
"I don't know." Vincent coughed in response. Not a second after the words left his mouth did she feel the electro stick on the back of her neck, sending jolts of electricity through her body, making he scream in pain. After a few seconds the man pulled back and she fell limp and rested her hands on the floor to keep from slumping further down.  
  
"One more time. Tell us the location of the new rebel base!"  
  
"Forgive me Yuffie." She looked up startled and slightly confused on whether or not he would tell but found her answer as he repeated himself and she felt the surge of electricity around her body once again, this time lasting for a lot longer than she would have liked. The electricity singed her skin and tore bits of her clothing as it flowed around her body and made her eyes roll back in her head and a startled scream escape her mouth. She did not have to look up to see the look of shame on Vincent face, it was almost as if she could her his thoughts and she tried to reassure him but nothing came out of her opened mouth.  
  
"How about now?" the guard laughed.  
  
"Fine. Just leave her alone." Vincent choked out, his voice barely audible to the thugs. The men pushed Yuffie to one side and approached Vincent, raising his lowered head so he could look him in the eye and giving him a look that said 'speak'.  
  
"They are."  
  
----  
  
The sharp rocks where harsh on Gale's feet as she trudged after he boyfriend, who was a few metres ahead of her on their way to a black smith who would make Stratus new weapon out of the strange rock they had found back in the 'cave of darkness' as she had come to call it. The sun was just setting over the cover the mountain created, making the top of the mountain glow a bright yellowy orange. Stratus had stopped just ahead of her and was looking towards what appeared to be a small shack supported by a wooden surface, which was held up by two diagonal poles and another two vertical ones.  
  
"I think that's the place." Stratus said as she approached him.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" she called back to him as she rushed towards the hut with giant leaps, Stratus not waiting long before rushing after her. As they approached the mountain shack, Gale noticed a notice posted on the front door that read 'closed', even though the lights where clearly on and faint footsteps could be heard from inside the house.  
  
"What do you think?" Stratus voice sounded from behind her. She shrugged in response and peered in through the window. Her vision allowed her too see a large open fireplace, a wooden desk with two equally wooden chairs arranged by it and what appeared to be a tall man who had his back turned to her and long grey hair flowing down his back. He appeared to be staring at something in the fire with his hand raised to his chin. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see Stratus rapping on the door. She turned back to the window to see the man turn round and walk to the door, his face twisted and wrinkled with age. He must have been at least sixty, she thought briefly as he arrived at the door.  
  
"What do you want?" the old mans voice sounded through the door.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I came here with a request." Stratus put on his polite tone and called through he door. After moment of silence the mans voice was heard again:  
  
"I don't have time. Go away!"  
  
"No, wait. Please. It's very important and I will pay you handsomely. I think you may be interested in the material also. Please?" Moments passed before the man grunted in response and the latch to the door was lifted and the door creaked open. The two teens entered the house and the smell of burnt metal and a wave of intense heat washed over them. Gale looked to her left to see a staircase leading to a bookshelf that she had been unable to see earlier but soon focused her attention on Stratus and the old man.  
  
"Here. This is the material I wish you to make my sword out of." Stratus pulled the strange rock from his pack and handed it to the man. The mans expression changed quickly as he felt the rock in his hands, the heat just bearable to his flesh.  
  
"What is this? I have never seen anything quite like it in all my life?"  
  
"Well I suppose it doesn't really have a name. I hold it in good confidence that once it is heated and cooled it will be the strongest metal on the planet. So?" Stratus did his best puppy dog eyes at the man, Gale just sniffling a snort.  
  
"Very well."  
  
----  
  
Cloud rubbed at his eyes as he awoke from his dream filled state and squinted a few times before his vision cleared and he could make out his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was Vincent shout for help and then being shot in his chest with some sort of tranquilliser. After getting his bearings he got to his feet and walked to the door and peered out of the small rectangle gap in the top center of the door. All he could see was a long dull corridor when suddenly a faint red glow caught his attention and he strained his neck to get a small glance of Vincent being thrown into a cell, looking very beat up, cuts and bruises all over his un covered torso. The guard who had thrown Vincent roughly into the cell began heading towards him and it didn't take Cloud long to decide something had to be done.  
  
"Hey!" Cloud yelled as the man passed his cell, only to stop once he heard Cloud's voice.  
  
"Shut up!" The guard snapped as he kicked the cell door.  
  
"Give me some water!" Cloud demanded as the man began to walk of again.  
  
"I told you to shut up!" This earned the other guards attention and he began to approach the cell.  
  
"Make me." Cloud sneered back and smiled to himself as the guard began unfastening his keys from his belt. With a loud click the door unlocked and Cloud stepped back as the man entered the room, his electro stick held out before him. With a thrust he brought the stick in Clouds direction, only to miss as Cloud moved to one side and grabbed the guards hand. With one quick motion he snapped his wrist and the stick fell to the floor with a clunk. Cloud followed through with a punch to the man's face, breaking his nose with a satisfying snap. Cloud grabbed the guard by the scruff of the neck and pushed him into the other guard entered and both men fell to the floor in a spasm of electricity.  
  
"Too easy." Cloud laughed to himself and ran from the cell, not before picking up the spare electro stick. Down the corridor to the right he caught sight of a door being twisted of its hinges and guessed Barret had got impatient and busted out. After going down the line he released Cid, Shera, and Rain from their cells before stumbling upon Yuffie's unconscious form in her cell.  
  
"Shit! Cid, get Yuffie will ya. Rain, take the keys from the other guard and help me release the others."  
  
---- 


	32. The Ultimate Buster

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 32: The Ultimate Buster.  
  
The metal glowed a fiery red in the burning furnace as the weapons maker pulled it from its oven and began pounding away with a large hammer. Sparks flew around them as the weapon verged on finished, its glow now all but gone and the strange metal formed in the shape of the broken Buster sword. After a few more minutes the sword was finished, wide and thick with tape wrapped around the handle for comfort. Stratus and Gale stared in wonder at the newly created Ultimate Buster, as Stratus had decided to name it. The metal was a dull black that anyone would get lost in if they stared to long.  
  
"Here. It is yours." The blacksmith handed the sword to Stratus, who quickly took it and marvelled at it. The sword was as light as a feather, despite its large from.  
  
"Test it out." Gale put in anxiously. Stratus nodded and left the room, he spotted a large rock to his left and approached, followed closely by Gale and the blacksmith. Stratus held the sword above his head, both hands on the handle and with one swift movement that amazed his audience he cut the rock in half, the blade passing through like a hot knife through butter. Gale could not form words in her mouth; she just stared in sheer shock at the sight before her.  
  
"I think. I like it." Stratus mumbled to himself, he had never expected the sword to be this good and could hardly keep his excitement from erupting. The sword was light, strong and would easily even the odds with him and Piper.  
  
----  
  
Cloud and Rain quickly released everyone from their cells until only Barret was missing. Cid was carrying Yuffie whilst Lance held Vincent up in his semi-conscious state. Cloud and Tifa took charge of the situation and left to find the rogue Barret, who had seemingly escaped from his cell and wandered off. Cloud veered round a corner at the end of the hall of cells and kept going for a few more minutes until he came to another broken apart door, with an ease he peered round the edge and saw Barret ruffling through a pile of weapons that was obviously theirs. Ignoring the three unconscious guards to his left he entered the room with Tifa in tow.  
  
"Thanks for breaking us out big guy." Cloud laughed as he approached the large dark skinned man.  
  
"Your welcome. Grab a few of these will ya." Barret's gruff response came with a shove of weapons at the blonde haired swordsman. Tifa moved closer to grab the remainders and the trio left the room and headed back to the others. Cloud, Barret and Tifa handed the weapons to their respective owners before deciding to find a way out of their unknown prison. Cloud lead the way, the others not far behind him as he raced down the long corridors, turning left and right, not knowing which way to go. He came to a dead end at the end of a very long corridor that was bare of anything and growled in frustration.  
  
"Dammit!" He spat, kicking at the wall at the end of the corridor, which radiated an echoing clunk.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Tifa asked as she approached from behind.  
  
"It's a dead end that's what!"  
  
"A dead end? That doesn't sound right to me." Akira said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. You'd think this pointless corridor would lead somewhere." Red put in with his own raised eyebrow.  
  
"I know but." Then it hit him. "Wait a damn minute. This wall. It's fake!" He sent his arms back and the crowd stepped back on his silent orders. He reached for his Ultimate Weapon and unsheathed it from its sheath. With uncountable lightning fast strikes he swung his Ultimate Weapon and tore a huge hole in the wall. True to his words the wall was fake and lead to a ramp leading into a bright light. Wasting no more time they ran up the long ramp leading them to the bright sunlight in the middle of the desert in which they had slept the night before. Unfortunately they where not alone, as it seemed a huge war was unfolding in front of their eyes between Ranish guards and some unknown creatures that seemed to be made of nothing but sand.  
  
"What the fuck?" Cid shouted over the roaring battle cries and gunfire, only to get hit on the arm by Shera.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Lance shouted back, moving to stand in front of Luna, shielding her from harm.  
  
The group had so far gone unnoticed by the two forces battling it out in the middle of the harsh desert. The Ranish guards mounted on Gold Chocobo's and firing at the sand creatures, who seemed to just absorb the shots.  
  
"We need to get out of here!" Tifa's voice carried over the noise with a tinge of concern.  
  
"Agreed! Lance and Barret, stay with Yuffie, Vincent, Shera and Luna, guard them. The rest, try to get some Chocobo's but stay out of trouble. Mosey!" Cloud ordered and receiving the regular nods they dispersed into the battle.  
  
----  
  
After leaving the old weapons smith, Gale and Stratus headed north over the high mountain and towards Stratus home of Costa Del Sol. After hours of walking they decided to set up camp for the night at the foot of the snow- covered mountain. The night passed without a disturbance, which was very rare in the wild and as morning dawned they continued their journey in a northeast direction. The sun was low in the sky as Stratus peered out onto the horizon to his left, the outline of the desert just in sight.  
  
"Stratus?" Gale's voice broke his trance and he turned to face her. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine." He replied. "Why you ask?"  
  
"You just seem distracted."  
  
"I'm not-" A whirling sound caught his attention and he roughly shoved Gale to the side as a huge golden axe came crashing down between them, barely missing his withdrawing arm and turning up the grass beneath them. Stratus rolled to the left and looked up to see a huge brown furred creature brandishing the giant axe, behind him stood a tall skinny green man with a faint blue cloth strewn around him as clothing. Next to the skinny man was a black dog that looked remarkable like RedXIII.  
  
"Get them!" the dog barked in rough horse voice.  
  
Stratus drew his newly forged sword and held it out before him, readying himself for an attack. The giant was the first to charge, swinging the great axe with ease and bringing it down on Stratus, who raised his Ultimate Buster above his head in desperation. He closed his eyes in anticipation and when nothing came, apart from a loud crunching sound he opened them. The huge axe had hit his blade and shattered on impact, leaving the giant unarmed and stock still in shock.  
  
Gale was dodging fists left and right; using her speed to he advantage she dodged to the right and jumped over the green skinned mans head, coming down behind him and giving him a quick kick to the back of the knee's he crumbled to the floor with a hiss. With a swift movement she brought out her Freedom boomerang and stabbed the man in the back with one pointed end as he cursed and let out a deafening squeal that made her wince and cover he ears.  
  
Stratus swung his Ultimate Buster in an arc and with its sheer speed it sent out a shockwave that rippled through the air and hit the beast square in the chest. It roared in pain and stumbled back, Stratus staring at his blade in a slight shock at what he just did. That however didn't last as a smirk waved across his face and he prepared to send another shockwave at the giant when the deafening squeal brought him to his knee's, and he covered his ears in an attempt to stop his ears drums from bursting. After a few moments the deafening noise stopped and Stratus felt a huge fist collide with his chests, which sent him soaring back through the air.  
  
Gale used her last bit of strength to defy the squeal and she gripped her boomerang and brought it up through the scaled creatures body, tearing up the insides of the beast and sending blood into her face. She cursed in Wutain and wiped at the blood.  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
Stratus clutched at his chest as he recovered from the punch, he opened his eyes to see the huge furred creature heading towards him in mid air. With a 'yelp' of surprise he flipped to his feet, flipping in mid air as the ground below shook with the beast ungraceful landing. He landed on his feet and looked head on at the huge beast before him, a huge toothy grin on his face, showing his yellow rotting teeth as he blew out a long drawn out breath into Stratus's face.  
  
"Eww! Ever heard of toothpaste!" Stratus wrinkled his nose and with a gesture the beast looked down to see the Ultimate Buster placed firmly through its body and with one last pull and spin he took the beast's head clean of its shoulders.  
  
"Nice moves. Look's like the other one ran off." Gale shouted over as she continued to wipe the blood and tissue from her face.  
  
"Looks like it." Stratus murmured back.  
  
"Think it was those forgotten things." Gale tossed back as she finished her clean up job.  
  
"Yeah. Sure is a lot of them around here isn't there."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for the save by the way."  
  
"And you said I was distracted." Stratus snorted as they continued their journey.  
  
---- 


	33. Forgotten Vs Ranish

The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 33: Forgotten Vs Ranish.  
  
The ground rumbled beneath their feet as the battle raged on around them, strange sand creatures, Chocobo's and men falling left right and center. Gun's blazed overhead as Cloud charged through the battlefield, dodging here and there before leaping through the air and kicking a Ranish guard in the side of the head and sending him tumbling to the ground as Cloud settled himself on the golden Chocobo. He removed his Ultimate Weapon from its sheath and whirled it around above his head, and then bringing it to his side and slicing through a few sandmen, only to have then reform afterwards.  
  
Barret and Lance positioned themselves around their four defenceless friends and began picking off any foe that got too close for their liking. Barret took out two Ranish soldiers on his left as they closed in on them. Lance taking another two out on his right before the sand beneath him began to turn itself up and a sandman formed in front of him. He unloaded with shotgun blasts as the creature drew near him. The bullets hit the creatures abdomen and caused it to stager back slightly before continuing its course towards him unaffected.  
  
"Shit!" Lance hissed, as the bullets had no affect. "Get back everyone!"  
  
Barret motioned for the others to back off and he followed suit as Lance reached for his belt and unbuckled a grenade, holding it tightly in his right hand as the creature neared. One. Two. Three, he counted in his head then with one violent shove he rammed his hand into the creatures gut, the sand giving way for him as he flicked the pin out and dived backwards, covering his head. The grenade exploded inside the creature's body and sent sand flying into the air and around them. Lance raised his head and looked around, seeing no signs of the sandman he stood and dusted himself off.  
  
"Nice work." Barret voiced from behind him and they took their positions again and began to pick more Ranish soldiers off.  
  
Rain ducked a wave bullets and rolled to the side, dodging an oncoming Ranish guard and then jamming his stick between the legs of the Chocobo he was riding, sending him toppling over into the sand. The guard roared to his feet and charged at Rain, who sidestepped and snapped his stick into the man's back. The guard stumbled forward into a sandman's path and got sucked up into its innards, screaming all the way until the sand poured down his throat and choked him to death.  
  
The friendly hound known as RedXIII pounded through he sand, skidding to halt as four sand creatures formed around him, one on each side. Red roared in frustration, and shifted his feet so that he faced the one behind him. The sandmen misshaped faces smiled and they outstretched their arms, ready to cover Red in sand. The beast howled as the sand began to cover him, his voice dying little by little until it could not be heard. The sand had covered him completely and the only thing left of Red was a mound of sand where he once stood. The sandmen let out a foul laughter that echo through the vast desert. The sand around Red suddenly began to shift colour and harden around him until finally a burst of water punctured the slightly hardened sand and shot forth, hitting one sand creature and sending it sprawling backwards. The rest of the sand gave way and a sphere of water shot out around Red and engulfed the remaining sand creatures. The water stopped and all that remained of the sand men where soggy moulds of sand that crumbled under the harsh wind. (A/N: If you're wondering how he did that. He used Aqualung, which is an enemy skill that is water based.)  
  
"Nice work Red!" Cid shouted as he jabbed his stick into the inside's of a nearby sandman, having no affect the creature continued to walk forward, driving the stick further into its body until, it appeared at the other end.  
  
"Duck!" Red growled and called forth another wave of water, which shot forward and skimmed over Cid's ducked head, colliding with its body and dampening it. Cid stood and swung his stick out of the creature's body, snapping the fiend in two.  
  
Tifa flipped back and sent a Ranish solider to the ground with one quick snap kick to the chest. She jerked her head to the right as the pitter- patter of feet caught her attention, a Ranish Guard headed straight for her, mounted on a fast Gold Chocobo. With a yell she leaped towards the solider and delivered a half crescent kick, knocking him backwards of the large bird. Tifa just managed to grab the back of the bird as it galloped on, and with another yell she swung herself onto the back of the Chocobo and headed towards her friends at the entrance to the prison, kicking a Guard or two in the head on the way.  
  
Rain continued his assault on the Ranish guards, swinging his stick left right and center with ease, knocking four guards to the ground before they could even aim at him. A click behind his head made him spin round to face an angered soldier with a scar down his left cheek. The solider shot but Rain was too quick for him and rolled to the side, sweeping the man's legs out from under him and swatting him in the face with the end of his stick.  
  
"Move!" a voice roared from behind him and he moved sharply to the left as a bullet shot past him and hit another Ranish guard square in the head, sending a spray of blood flying. Rain turned and saw Cloud taking out a mounted guard with a swift thrust, leaving the Chocobo and being impaled on Cloud's blade. The Chocobo continued forwards and Rain waited until it was within reach before he grabbed its leash and hurled himself onto the bird.  
  
Blain charged through the gap created by his endless gunfire, occasionally slicing with his long bladed Katana. He skidded to a halt before a group of three Ranish Soldiers, who instantly opened fire on him. Out of desperation he raised his Katana and attempted to deflect the bullets. The deflected two easily but the third managed to snake by him and clip his shoulder. He howled in pain and dropped his blade to the ground as he clutched at his wound, the blood seeping out through the gaps between his fingers. The soldiers unleashed another wave of gunfire towards him but just as they where about to make contact out of nowhere came three ninja stars. They hit the bullets perfectly and knocked them aside. Akira appeared in front of Blain and with one flick of his foot the Katana was in his grasp, before the guards could even blink Akira appeared before them and with three quick slices they fell to the ground, clutching their own stomachs. Akira raced back to Blain's side and knelt.  
  
"Blain. Are you okay?" Blain winced and looked up towards his partner.  
  
"I was careless, but I will be fine." Blain struggled to his feet and with Akira help they headed back towards Lance and Barret. Before they even took a step a gold bird halted before them and Rain looked down on them.  
  
"Get on!" He shouted and held out his hand to Blain. Blain took it reluctantly and eased himself onto the bird before Rain strode off.  
  
Red dived through the air and talked a Ranish guard from his ride, pawing him in the face before bounding back to Cid, who had caught the stray bird and mounted it.  
  
"Lets get back to the others." Red called as he sprang into a gallop of his own, keeping even with the bird. As they neared they saw Tifa and Cloud ride up by their side, each on a Golden Bird of their own. Out in the distance they saw Rain and Blain heading towards Lance and Barret. They soon reached the group and quickly Lance placed Yuffie onto Tifa's Chocobo, then Vincent onto Cloud's. Shera climbed onto Cid's.  
  
"Where's Akira?" Cloud asked, noticing the ninjas absence.  
  
"I just left him, he should be along soon." Rain informed them. Akira soon appeared with two Chocobo's in tow. Lance and Luna mounted one and Akira and Barret shared the other. With that they gallop off, leaving the battlefield behind and heading for Costa Del Sol once more.  
  
---- 


	34. The Army of The Forgotten

Yay! Someone Reviewed! Thank for the reviews Videlatplay and hope you and everyone else like this next chapter. This one is a tiny bit longer than my others, I aim for around 1,700 words normally but this one is around 2,100 so enjoy! And remember, Read and Review!  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 34: The Army of The Forgotten.  
  
Piper stood still and silent in the ever-dark room of the President, waiting patiently for the man to speak. The President began pacing back and forth, his face hidden by the cloth hood over his head.  
  
"Sir?" Piper interrupted his pacing after several minutes.  
  
"You let them go? You have been waiting years for this chance and you let him escape? Explain yourself boy!" The Presidents tone carried his anger and the man began pacing once more.  
  
"I didn't let them sir. Besides I think it worked perfectly. The boy is afraid of me now, it is only a matter of time until we meet once more and I finish what I started. He knows this and it will eat at him until his end at my hands." Piper explained with an air of confidence.  
  
"Very well. I have had enough of these damned Rebels and it is about time we finish this. Send the planes to the location we received and bomb them to hell. Understood?"  
  
"Understood."  
  
----  
  
Vincent felt like a thousand knives had pierced his body over and over again as he rose from his slumber slowly. His eyes hurt so he didn't bother opening them, the ground below him was warm and fluffy instead of the cold slabs of the cell. He felt around but found nothing but blankets and pillows. Either I'm not in that cell or they took a turn for the four star cells, he thought. He fought the urge to go back to sleep and slowly opened his eyes, being blinded and dizzy at first before they cleared and he recognised the dark blue roof of his tent. He let out a sigh of relief and rolled to his side, his eyes drifting shut slowly as he fell once more into the darkness of sleep only to be tugged right back out:  
  
"Vincent? You awake?" Red asked from the tent's door as he poked his head through the flap.  
  
"Where am I?" Vincent droned sleepily as he rolled back onto his back, all hope of getting some rest gone for the moment.  
  
"Just past the desert in your tent, don't worry. Everyone is fine and well." Red answered as he took a few more steps into the tent.  
  
"That's good. The last thing I remember was getting surrounded by Ranish soldiers. Then waking in that cell. What happened?"  
  
"Well, we were apprehended by Ranish like you said. After that we assume they interrogated you and Yuffie. Cloud and Barret broke free and let the rest of us out, and then we escaped with you."  
  
"Oh. I'm tired; you think you can give me a few more hours. After that I think we need to talk." Vincent said sadly, closing his eyes and holding his hand to his head.  
  
"Very well." Red called back as he strolled out the tent and into the cool afternoon breeze.  
  
----  
  
Exactly three hours later Vincent appeared from out of his tent and joined his friends around a burning fire. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cloud spoke:  
  
"So what happened to you?"  
  
Vincent looked up and thought for a second before answering. "They tortured me."  
  
"Tortured? Why?" Lance yelled and tightened his fist.  
  
"For information. I'm sorry Blain. Akira." Vincent said as he hung his head in shame.  
  
"Sorry!" Blain asked. "Sorry for." Then it hit him. "You told them our location! You weak selfish bastard! You couldn't stand the torture so you told them! Because of you hundreds of people will die! My people!" Blain roared and after his rant lunged towards Vincent, only to be held back by Akira.  
  
"No Blain." Red interrupted his string of curses. "Vincent didn't tell them because they hurt him. He told them because they hurt Yuffie. Vincent is a strong man but even he could not bare that."  
  
"That is no excuse!" Blain spat. "Even if they killed her she would have gave her life for hundreds and that would have been for the greater good! Now all we have is gone and this is all that's left. Some Rebel force this is!"  
  
"Enough Blain!" Cloud yelled above his endless rants. "I'm sick of this! You! It has happened and there is nothing we could do about it. I'm sorry for your loss Blain. Akira."  
  
"I don't think there is a loss Cloud." Red voiced after a few seconds. "At least not much of one."  
  
"Explain." Blain ordered fiercely.  
  
"Shika." Red said calmly. "She has the best ears I have ever seen. I have no doubt she heard the attack long before it happened and had everyone evacuate. Granted, everyone is scattered but that is better than dead. Right?"  
  
----  
  
The next day the company set out once again, riding their Chocobo's through the open fields towards the mountain that blocked their path. The mountains where at their feet in hours and gone in a matter of minutes as their fast paced Chocobo's strode across the land. They could see the sunny holiday spot known as Costa Del Sol on the horizon when a defending shriek filled the sky and caused the Chocobo's to jerk around wildly and throw their riders to the ground. Without a moments waste they spread there wings and darted away towards the sea. The shriek drew to a finish as the group removed their hands from their ears.  
  
"Shit! Now we have to walk!" Cid growled furiously.  
  
"I'm more worried about that damn noise." Barret grunted from the back of the group. "What the hell was that foul fuckin' thing?"  
  
"I have no idea but I think where about to find out." Lance said as he pointed towards the mountains behind them. The group turned and followed his finger to the mountains. Hundreds of black dots could be seen storming down the mountainside and heading straight for them.  
  
"I think he's right." Cloud nodded. "Shera. Luna. Get as far away as possible. Everyone else. Get your weapons."  
  
"Don't you think someone should go with them?" Rain asked.  
  
"I do but we need all the help we can get here and we can't spare anyone. Sorry."  
  
"Luna can handle a gun just fine." Blain put in.  
  
"And Shera can handle a stick too." Cid added.  
  
"Fine then." Cloud agreed and Shera and Luna grabbed their weapons and ran for the nearby town.  
  
Within minutes the black dots became clearer and many strange creatures could be made out among the small army. The creatures had a mixture of wings, fangs, claws, long slimy tongues and where of multiple colours. The closer they got the more they became clearer, revealing their glowing eyes. They stopped just a few feet away and began to stare down our heroes. Their bodies where protected by shabby rusting armour that was splattered with mud and dirt. At their sides many carried various forms of blades, both long and short, some curving and some straight but all ending with a shiny point. Moments after the company of creatures stopped what appeared to be their leader stepped out into the middle of the gap. He wore the most armour out of the entire army, the only one with a helmet. He rose several feet above the rest, stopping at a huge nine foot. His huge muscular form bulged out of his armour and at his side he held a rusted black thick blade with a jagged tip. His dark red eyes shone beneath his helmet as he let lose another painful shriek, his long green tongue protruding from his mouth with a hiss. With that the rest of the army echoed his shriek with a deafening battle cry joined with the sounds of rattling metal and feet hitting the ground.  
  
Cloud stared into the depths of his enemies as rain began pouring in huge droplets from the dark clouded sky, the sudden change in weather unnerving him. The cry withered to nothing and near silence fell on the warriors, the only sound being the noise of rain hitting the ground.  
  
"Charge!" roared the leader of the army, who cloud had come to call Jag because of his strange blade. The army rose to life and within seconds they clashed with our heroes.  
  
Cloud raised his sword into the air as many creatures clashed around him, swinging here and there. With one quick spin he brought it down upon ones lowered head, cutting it cleanly from its neck and following through with a sweep that took three more down to the ground.  
  
Tifa back flipped as four of the army closed in around her, she cleanly made it out of their grasp and began dodging as more rounded her. With another flip she found herself on the end of the four as they charged her. Dropping to her knee's she summoned up hidden depths of strength and hit the ground, cracking it in two and splintering the ground under their feet. They fell into the crevasse with a yelp, only one managed to grab hold of the ground before he fell. Tifa made it to him and stood firmly on his blade before kicking him square in the head and sending him tumbling into the darkness below him. She bent and picked up his dropped sword before charging into battle once again.  
  
Lance, Barret, Blain and Vincent had been tricked into a circle of enemies, all pointing swords towards them as they closed in. Barret, Lance and Vincent picking of the one's that got too close with well aimed shots, Blain joining in her and their with his Uzi.  
  
Rain sloshed into the ground with a splash of mud and quickly rolled onto his back, joisting his stick into the air and hitting one in the chest with a clunk of its armour. The foul yellow creature smiled and licked at his mud-covered face with a sick grin before shooting out his tongue and wrapping it around Rain neck. Rain pushed at it with his stick but found it only tightened the hold on his neck, cutting of his air. Suddenly a swift blade swept down and through the tongue, severing it with a squeal from its owner. A foot connected roughly with its face and it fell back into the mud soaked land. Rain took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet by his unknown saviour. He whipped around to find Akira in all his glory, clutching his blade firmly. Rain thanked him and the two continued to break away through the crowds together.  
  
Cid swung his stick around him, taking out the surrounding foes and began charging through the crowd. He dodged here and there and swung his stick into their chest, heads and legs. Creatures fell left, right and center around him as he continued to volley his stick around him, sometimes getting two or even three at once. However, no matter how many he took down they continued to get up and continue their assault on him.  
  
A yell sounded in his ears and he turned just in time to see a sharp pointed end of a lance coming straight at him. He ducked as it whizzed over his head and with a flick of his wrist swung his stick into the creature's manhood. Or where it should have been anyway. The lance wilder stood still, not fazed by Cid low blow and let out a harsh ringing laugh. With one rough kick Cid was sent sprawling into the mud behind him with a splash.  
  
"Surround him!" barked the lance wilder. Cid struggled to his feet, a small trickle of blood leaking from his nose to find himself enclosed in a ring with the huge lance wilding demon. Cid grabbed his stick and attacked, swinging the stick into the air and bringing it down onto the fiends Lance with the click of wood on wood. They volleyed their respective weapons of each other until Cid let out a cry and swung his stick down and around the creature's legs, sending him to the floor. Cid jumped onto the demon and began chocking it with his stick. The monster gasped for air and would have gone pale in the face if that were possible.  
  
Before the creature was to choke its last breath Cid was tugged back by the surrounding Forgotten. They held him in place as their apparent superior got to his feet and with a grunt began pounding Cid with his large black fists. Cid coughed blood up as he slumped to the floor, clutching at his wounded gut. The Forgotten backed away again as the lance wielder took a few steps back and brandished his lance above Cid's head and with one sharp jab he thrust downwards. Cid clenched his eyes tight in anticipation for the sharp pain but when it never came he slowly opened his eye's to see a pair of blue pants and black boots blocking his view.  
  
---- 


	35. Surprise Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Here's the next chapter. Thanks in advance to all who review the last chapter and to those who review this one. Enjoy.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 35: Surprise Returns.  
  
Cid stared up in awe at the dark figure before him, the rain beating of his shoulders and head. The lance wielder charged forward and swung his lance round and through the air, coming in at the mysterious fighters right side. The figure easily blocked the lance by raising his arm and grasping the long metal tipped stick before pulling and bringing the beast into a raised boot. The beast cried out in agony and fell to its knee's, gasping for the air that had just been drove out of its lungs. It was all over after one quick slice of the figures black blade and the creature's head tumbled to the floor. Cid didn't have anytime to question the fighter as the other fiends closed in on them but felt a sigh of relief as the fighter swung his sword around him, his heel digging into the ground as he turned and released a shockwave that tore through the creatures and ripped them apart.  
  
"You okay Cid?" a familiar voice asked as he kneeled beside him and the spiky tipped hair of Stratus Strife came into view.  
  
"I'm fine. But these guess sure as shit aren't! You were fucking awesome!" Cid laughed as he struggled to his feet. Looking around he saw that the majority of the fighting had moved away from him and he was currently out in the middle of nowhere, the odd dead creature here and their.  
  
"Yeah thanks. Here, drink this." Stratus handed him a potion and he took it hurriedly, feeling his strength return in seconds. He bent down and picked up the fallen lance and with a swing of the stick he announced:  
  
"Let's go kick some ass!"  
  
----  
  
Yuffie bounced back and raised her Conformer, effectively blocking a downward sweeping sword. She swung her leg round and took out the foe's legs before flipping forward, stabbing her pointed end into his chest on the way before following through and landing neatly on her feet. The sound of light footsteps caught her attention to her left and she turned quickly, raising her boomerang to the attackers neck only to draw back in surprise at a familiar face.  
  
"Gale!" She beamed.  
  
"Yuffie!" the equally ecstatic girl cried in joy.  
  
A sharp cry cut of any further communication and Cloud was sent tumbling into Yuffie, knocking then both to the muddy ground. Gale leapt to their side, brandishing her Freedom boomerang and holding it tightly at her side.  
  
"Look like where all here." Red murmured from behind her and she turned to see Vincent, Barret, Lance and Blain to her right. Red was a little to her left with Tifa whilst Akira and Rain were directly in front of her with their backs to her. The sloshing sound of boots hitting the soggy mud snapped her back to reality and she turned to see Cloud attacker, the huge brute with the jagged blade as he yelled in what she assumed was triumph.  
  
Cloud pulled himself back up and stepped forward, raising his ultimate weapon and preparing for another assault. Jag growled and raised his own blade in what Cloud assumed was a challenge. The two charged and clashed swords, a power struggle ensuing. Cloud gritted his teeth as his muscles burned with the strength it took to fight off this gorilla of strength. The creature's eyes glowed brightly beneath his helmet and Cloud suddenly felt his body go numb and his sword fling into the air. Jag followed through and cut a great diagonal slice across his chest, sending the man to the muddy depths below him.  
  
"Cloud!" gasped the entire crowd, save Blain.  
  
Jag raised his blade into the air and swung it down towards Cloud, only for it to ricochet of another blade as it suddenly appeared in his path in a blare. Cloud opened his eyes to see Stratus stood before him in all his glory, Ultimate Buster held at his side with one hand.  
  
"Hey dad. Ya miss me?" Stratus mocked as he turned his attention to his father's attacker.  
  
"You! You will pay!" Jag boomed in a deafening roar.  
  
"Gale! Cast a magic protection spell on me." Stratus shouted back to his girlfriend, who nodded and cast eh appropriate spell as everyone watched on.  
  
Jag's eyes glowed once again and he charged, swinging his sword on the way as Stratus's body went limp and he crumbled to the floor. The blade soared through the air and was about to meet with Stratus head when he rolled to the side and tripped the brute face first in the mud. Stratus flipped to his feet as Jag roared to life once again, his fallen helmet revealing his mud covered face and grey skin. Jag swung all he could but Stratus easily blocked all the shots effortlessly, only using one hand on his blade, the other placed mockingly behind his back. Stratus jumped back as Jag heaved out huge puffs of breath, having exerted himself. With one swift swipe of the Ultimate Buster a whirling noise soared through the air and a blurred white shockwave tore through Jags raised sword before sending him flying back into his men, making them all collapse to the floor in huge heap.  
  
"Anyone have my original Buster on them?" Stratus asked as he turned his attention back to the others. Most shook their heads but Akira stepped forward and pulled out a glowing orb.  
  
"I don't have your Buster but I do have this." Akira tosses the Materia to Stratus, who snagged it from the air and giving Akira a genuine smile, slipped it into a spare slot.  
  
"Thanks Akira. Dad? You got your contain Materia on you?"  
  
"Yeah, as always." Cloud responded.  
  
"Good." Said Stratus. "On the count of three, fire a Flare attack to the left side of the group. Got it?"  
  
Cloud nodded and raised his Ultimate Weapon as Stratus raised the Ultimate Buster.  
  
"One."  
  
They turned their attention to their enemies, who where stumbling to their feet.  
  
"Two."  
  
The respective orbs glowed in their slots.  
  
"Three."  
  
Jag's eyes widened as a huge wall of flame surrounded him and the only sound that could be heard was the screaming of his men as they where burnt alive. The attack subsided and the only remains of the army was their smoking ashes.  
  
"Well that was easy." Stratus mumbled as he placed his Ultimate Buster back into its sheath at his back. The group all relaxed and closed in on Stratus and Cloud.  
  
"Well done Stratus." Akira congratulated him with a pat on the back.  
  
"Best not hang around here too long." Said Cloud. "We should get back to Costa Del Sol."  
  
"Then what are we waitin' for." Cried Barret, springing to his feet. With that the rest of the group followed him as he strode towards the sunny town in the distance. They arrived shortly to find Luna and Shera waiting for them with a very happy looking Cirrus at their feet bouncing up and down.  
  
"Mummy! Daddy!" she beamed as she ran forward towards them, stopping as she saw Stratus behind them. "Big Brother!" With that she ran straight past her parents and leapt into her brothers opening arms.  
  
"Hey to you too." Stratus chuckled as he dropped her to her feet.  
  
"Let's get inside." Red said as he bounded up the steps to the Strife house.  
  
----  
  
After having showered and eaten Stratus and Gale joined the rest of the group in their seating area. As usual Red had positioned himself before the open flames of the fireplace. Luna and Lance shared an armchair, Luna sitting across his legs. Tifa and Cloud mimicked them on the opposite end. Barret, Yuffie and Shera all sat on the couch whilst Blain and Akira stood against the wall in the back with Vincent, Cid and Rain.  
  
"Right." Cloud started. "Stratus has something to tell us all."  
  
"Yeah." Stratus stopped and thought before continuing. "When me and Gale where getting my new sword we came across more of those creatures."  
  
"You mean like the one's we fought at Corel Desert and just know?" Blain interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. They named themselves The Forgotten. The first one we fought could summon up demons to fight for him. After that we encountered three others. A big guy, a skinny one and one that looked almost exactly like you Red. Save the black fur."  
  
"Did you take care of him?" Lance asked.  
  
"No, he fled before we could do a thing." Gale put in.  
  
"Is there a point to this?" Blain grunted from the back of the room.  
  
"Yeah. I managed to find out what they where after." Stratus paused and getting a nod to continue from Blain he did. "They are after a company called Shinra. Wanted revenge or something like that."  
  
"Shinra don't exist anymore." Barret voiced from his seat.  
  
"They know that. So they are after the next best thing, Ranish."  
  
"I don't understand?" Akira asked. "If we have the same enemy then why attack us?"  
  
"Because after they destroy Ranish, they destroy the world."  
  
"Oh great. More psychotic evil bastards trying to destroy the world." Cid moaned.  
  
"So it seams Ranish is the least of our problems." Cloud mumbled as he put on his thinking face.  
  
"That's it!" blain boomed as he stepped away from the wall. "We can no longer pussy foot around! Most of my people have been slaughtered; and we have an even bigger problem on our hands than we first thought! I say we attack Ranish with all we've got and get them out of the way!"  
  
"No wait just a m-" Cloud started.  
  
"Sorry Cloud but I agree with Blain this time. We can no longer mess around. We should attack Ranish city with our full force." Akira agreed.  
  
"I'm with Blain too Cloud." Red added, followed by Lance, Barret, Cid, Rain, Vincent and Yuffie.  
  
"Anyone else?" Cloud asked looking around. "Stratus?"  
  
"If it means I get my hands on that Piper then so be it."  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
"I agree with them too."  
  
"Then it's settled. Everyone prepare tonight. We set out in the morning." Cloud ordered.  
  
---- 


	36. Assault on the Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
Yay! The fun begins. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to all who reviewed. That's Videlatplay and Videligohan when u get round to it. Enjoy!  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 36: Assault on the Tower.  
  
The rest of the evening passed quietly, most preparing for the upcoming battle with Ranish. Stratus and Gale where in his room, packing what they would need and talking about nothing in particular. Lance had retired early and slept soundly in one of the spare room, Luna joining him not long after he fell asleep. Cid and Shera left to get a room at the local hotel whilst Rain decided to remain at the Strife house and sleep on the couch. The rest had acquired their own hotel rooms, excluding Red who had gone out of town for a few hours. Currently Cloud and Tifa lay awake in bed, not saying a word but not trying to sleep either. After a while Cloud broke the silence.  
  
"You really think this is a good idea?"  
  
"Huh?" Tifa turned to face him. "Oh. Well, yeah. I guess."  
  
"You guess?" Cloud sat up. "I don't think guessing is what we need. We have to be sure Tif. If we go ahead with this many of us could die, you know."  
  
"Yeah." Tifa said. "But Cloud, this is what we decided. We can't just sit around and do nothing anymore. The world is in danger and we are the only people that can save it."  
  
"I know that but a head on attack isn't going to help any." Cloud argued.  
  
"It doesn't have to be head on Cloud." Tifa argued back. "We can sneak in like before and slowly take them down."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Now who's guessing!" Tifa winked at him and he shook his head in return. The door shutting caught their attention and Cloud climbed out of bed.  
  
"I'll go see." He said as he walked out the door and down the hall into the sitting area where Rain lay, half sitting and rubbing his eyes. Red had just entered and was closing the door.  
  
"Hey Red. What you see?" Cloud asked as he took a seat in the armchair. Red padded round in front of the fire and lay down with a groan.  
  
"Something very interesting." He replied. "I saw smoke rising from the south-west."  
  
"South-west?" Cloud asked puzzled before he caught on to Red meaning. "Ranish City."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Rain asked groggily as he attempted to open his eyes in the now too bright room.  
  
"It either means their having a huge party with a big bonfire or they're under attack." Cloud answered then turned to Red. "Right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
----  
  
Upon the roof of a small inn a dark mysterious man stood, cloaked in the darkness and gazing out at the horizon before him. His cape fluttered in the midnight winds as a noise behind him caught his attention and he turned to face a sleepy looking ninja.  
  
"Vincent?" she slurred, still half asleep. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"It calms me." He answered simply, taking her by the arm. "You shouldn't be out here, you're practically naked."  
  
"So come and warm me up." She smiled coyly.  
  
"Very well." He said. "Come on." He picked her up and with one mighty leap jumped from the inn roof to the floor below. As he was about to enter the inn the door to a nearby house opened and Cloud popped his head out.  
  
"Hey, what're you two doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Going to sleep now." Vincent said as he turned to enter the inn.  
  
"Wait!" Cloud called as he took his first step. "Wake everyone up and come here. We have to talk."  
  
----  
  
And so, an hour later they all sat in the sitting area of the Strife house once again. Some looking more annoyed than others.  
  
"I bet you're wondering why you're here." Cloud started. "Well, as your aware Red left earlier to see what he could see. He arrived back about an hour ago with some interesting news."  
  
"Well?" Blain grunted. "What is it?"  
  
"There appears to be smoke rising from the direction of Ranish City."  
  
"Smoke?" Akira mumbled. "Are you suggesting that they are under attack?"  
  
"That's exactly what he's suggesting." Red answered.  
  
"So?" Blain grunted again.  
  
"So this would be our perfect chance to attack." Cloud answered.  
  
"Indeed it would seem." Akira said. "But think about this. If they are under attack we can assume it is these Forgotten that are behind it. If we attack now we will not only be facing Ranish but them as well."  
  
"I'm up for it!" Vincent spoke as he stood from his seated position.  
  
"Me too." Stratus added. "I don't care about these Forgotten. I just want my hands on that Piper! And if that means I have to plough thought them then so be it."  
  
"Stratus!" Akira roared in a voice no one had ever heard from him. "Don't be a fool. These creatures have proven to be strong and if we go now many could perish."  
  
"Some have proven to be strong but so have I." Stratus argued.  
  
"I have faced the strongest in their ranks and I believe I can beat him." Vincent added.  
  
"For once I agree with these two Akira." Red said as he stood and joined Vincent and Stratus. "You are a very intelligent man Akira but I think you are giving these creatures too much credit and us too little."  
  
"Everyone who agrees with Vincent stand then." Cloud instructed. Everyone save Blain and Akira stood and joined Vincent.  
  
"Blain?" Red asked. Blain looked to Akira, then back to Red and the rest before stepping forward and joining the group.  
  
"Fine." Akira said in a whisper. "You all win. What do you suggest Cloud?"  
  
"I suggest we set of as soon as possible."  
  
And so it was. The group got their things and set of right away. On the plains they met back up with their Golden Chocobo's and strode on with full force towards Ranish.  
  
----  
  
Fire crackled as flames bombarded the large tower at the back of Ranish City, home to the world's president. Bricks burnt and broke apart under the intense flames, buildings around the large tower already nothing but ashes, screams echoing into the night as frightened citizen fled from the horrible monster attacking the great city. Piper looked on from his room, dressed in nothing but training pants and a black vest, a towel wrapped around his neck and water dripping from his soaked brown hair as it clung to his face and hid his eyes.  
  
"What Monsters!" he spoke softly to himself, balling his fists. He grabbed his double-sided blade from its resting place against his bed and with one quick kick shattered his window.  
  
A girl no older than thirteen stumbled down the street, crawling and scrambling through the torched and scorned land. Behind her a green beast with a large upper body followed after her, his hands replaced by six tentacles, three for each arm. With one sway he gripped her foot and tugged her towards him with a snarl. She bellowed and cried, tears streaming down her face. As she reached him he stood over her with a smirk on tugging at his lips. She cried again and kicked him roughly in the chest but he just laughed and lifted her of the ground so she hung by her right leg.  
  
"Scream for me!" he hissed.  
  
"Put her down fiend!" an angered voice called from behind him. The green skinned beast turned to see an angered Piper, Oblivion held tightly at his side. The beast smiled and flung the girl to the floor. She landed with a thud and hurried to Piper's side.  
  
"Please help me!" she begged. Piper put out his hand and helped her up.  
  
"Go to the tower." He ordered and she nodded before running off.  
  
"So you want to fight me boy?" hissed the beast.  
  
"What are you?" Piper roared, dropping into a defensive stance and raising his Oblivion above his head with a twirl.  
  
"You may call me Tanner." He answered with a snarl. "Not that you will live long enough to matter." Tanner sprung forward and sent three tentacles forward, taking Piper by surprise. One wrapped around his neck, the other two around his legs. Piper smirked and swirled his blade around, cutting the tentacles from his body. Tanner screamed and ran forward, swinging a large foot at Piper, who easily dodged to the left and bounced back with a kick to Tanner's mid section. Tanner slumped back, holding his gut and snarled again.  
  
"Your just a beast who doesn't deserve a name." Piper growled. "Your nothing but a heartless monster!" Piper yelled and severed the beast's head with one quick swing.  
  
Piper tore his vest and wiped his blade clean before attaching his sword back to his belt. A ringing noise broke the flames crackling and Piper reached into his pocket and pulled out his communication device.  
  
"Piper here." He answered.  
  
"Piper!" a voice called from the other end. "Get up here now!"  
  
"But sir the people need my help." Piper argued.  
  
"Screw the people!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Get up here now Piper!"  
  
"Yes sir." Piper hung up reluctantly and started back towards the tower when a slivering noise caught his attention. He turned to see the head of Tanner forming tentacles and crawling back towards the body. The tentacles extended and pulled the head towards the body and then began to reattach its self. Tanner struggled back to his feet with a grunt.  
  
"You thought you had won?" Tanner slurred. "Foolish human!"  
  
With that he thrust forth his cut tentacles and to Piper's surprise they reformed and surrounded him. Before they could close in he jumped into the air and with a twirl of his blade he brought the Oblivion down, sending a shockwave towards Tanner and cutting the beast in half. The two half however just reformed and strode forward with a kick to Piper's chest as he landed and he was sent tumbling into a pile of rubble. Piper stood, brushed of a few stray rocks and wiped his face with the back of his hand with a smirk on his chiselled face.  
  
"If that's the best you got you better start running." With a speed faster than the eye itself he ran forward and delivered a well-placed kick to Tanner's face, sending the beast tumbling backwards. Piper didn't give him time to recover as he charged again and swept the legs out from under him. Tanner fell right onto Piper's raised feet and with a push was sent flying into the air at great speed.  
  
"Flare!" Piper yelled and sent his attack hurdling towards the mid air monster. It collided with a huge explosion and what was left of the creature fell to the ground scattered.  
  
---- 


	37. Arriving to a Battlefield

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud,  
Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 37: Arriving to a Battlefield.  
  
The air around them was clouded with dark ominous clouds and raining dark ash as their Chocobo's raced through the lands towards Ranish City. Stratus and Gale headed the movement and where the first to reach the broken and burnt gates leading into the city. Stratus pulled on the reins to his bird and it skidded to a halt, his face was that of shock at the scene before him. Bodies lined the streets of the former glorified city that was know nothing but rubble leading to a large tower that was one source of evil on their world. The outer wall surrounding the city had been smashed to pieces on all sides leaving the city nothing but a barren wasteland of rock and metal and glass. Stratus hoped of his Chocobo and walked down the main street, stopping as he reached the first body, that of a young girl not much younger than his sister. He bladed his fist and clenched his teeth, trying to control his anger.  
  
"Stratus?" Gale pleaded. "Are you okay?"  
  
"They killed her." He chocked back a sob. "They killed her! What had she done to deserve this?" At this point he rest of the group had arrived and remained silent, all shocked at the sight before them, even Blain.  
  
"She was just a little girl." He continued. "Probably never even hurt a fly. Yet they killed her. In cold blood." With this he let out a deafening roar and kicked a stray rock into the air.  
  
"I understand you grief Stratus but we must go." Akira cut in. Stratus closed his eyes for a few moments before continuing on into the fallen city. They got to the tower in no time and discovered the remains of more civilians, piled up and burning in a blaze of fire. The door had been knocked of its hinges and the frame around it had crumbled leaving a huge gap for them to enter. They did and found themselves yet more dead bodies, these belonging to both Forgotten and Ranish soldiers. At the end of the hall was an elevator that didn't work and to its left a flight of stairs leading up the tower.  
  
"Guess we take the stairs." Lance mumbled as he stepped towards them. A gunshot rang through the hall and he stepped back as a bullet hit the spot he had just occupied. They looked up to see Talenous above them on a balcony with his gun aimed at Lance.  
  
"Go no." Lance said. " I'll take care of him."  
  
"But Lance-" Gale started.  
  
"But nothing." He cut her off. "Besides, I have a score to settle with him." Lance unbuckled his shotgun and spun it on his finger before aiming it at the general. "Go!"  
  
The group did so; Stratus lingered a little longer as the rest hurried up the stairs.  
  
"Good look Firecracker." He smiled.  
  
"You too." Lance smiled back and then Stratus was gone.  
  
"Touching." Talenous chuckled. "I never knew you swung that way." Talenous followed this with his usual laugh.  
  
"Shut up and fight!" Lance bellowed and fired the first shot. Talenous moved to the right and fired back. Lance dodged to his left and kept going, firing as he went. They both stopped, Lance by the elevator and Talenous at the other end of the balcony.  
  
"I see why he called you Firecracker." Talenous chuckled and fired again, his aim was perfect.  
  
----  
  
Stratus caught up to the rest within seconds and they found themselves at the end of line, the stairs having caved in halfway up to floor four. The gap was too large for most to make.  
  
"Some should continue on up and the rest should go back down and see if they can find another way." Cloud said.  
  
"Agreed." Red replied. "I believe Gale, Stratus and myself should continue on whilst the rest go back."  
  
"I want to go too." Tifa added.  
  
"Okay then, good luck you guys." Cloud called back as he ran back down the stairs to floor three.  
  
"Ready?" Stratus asked and with the nods they jumped the gap and continued on up the stairs.  
  
----  
  
The rest of our heroes headed back down the stairs to the door leading to floor three. They reached the floor to find many Ranish soldiers lining the walls, blood smeared on them and the walls. Some of the guards had a huge gash across their chest, some on their throats and some didn't even have heads. Amongst the dead bodies were few Forgotten creatures that had been either killed by the soldiers or caught in the crossfire. Cloud crept down the corridor, his sword held close and ready to defend himself. The others followed suit and they found themselves in a large room, small makeshift cubicles, some turned over and some still up right where scattered around the room. Propped up against the nearest cubicle were a Ranish soldier, clutching his wounded shoulder and gasping for air. Blain stormed up to him and rammed his boot into the wound, causing the man to scream in pain.  
  
"Blain!" Cloud shouted and stepped up to him. "Hold it. Leave him alone."  
  
"Why should I?" Blain argued. "He is part of Ranish."  
  
"Just cool it." Cloud gave him a piercing gaze and he removed his boot.  
  
"Help." The guard wheezed. "Please. Help me. They're monsters. They killed everyone without a second glance. Piper told me to help the civilians but Talenous told me not too. I was confused. I tried to help but they where too powerful. Please. I tried. I really did."  
  
"Don't worry we'll help you." Cloud answered.  
  
"Oh thank you." The guard coughed and went to continue but a loud bang sounded and his head jerked back with a snap.  
  
"Pathetic weakling." A voice murmured from behind them. The group turned to see a familiar looking soldier aiming a gun at them. His uniform was stained with blood but you could clearly see his rank and name. Major Ryes.  
  
"You." Rain spat. He remembered him.  
  
~ - - ~ (A/N: Incase you forgot this means flashback.)  
  
The brute struggled to his feet, noticing Rain back turned to him and his mother's prone form to his left. He charged and grabbed her waist, dragging her of her feet as she screamed.  
  
"Mother!" Rain cried as he dived for the man, who had a hold around her neck now, ready to snap it if he got any further. Rain stopped and a look of panic crossed over his face.  
  
"Don't move another inch kiddo or I snap your mommas neck like a twig, snap." He made a snapping sound before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Let her go!" Rain bellowed, balling his hands into fists.  
  
"Not a chance." A loud whirling sound caught him off guard and he snapped his neck to the right, looking for the source of the noise. Rain took the chance and swung his stick into the man's leg, earning a loud bone crack snap. Rain continued forward as the brute howled in pain and dropped his mother, he jammed the stick into the floor and flung himself into the mans face, hitting him square in the head a with a boot and sending him flying backwards of the stand and into a pile of dirt.  
  
~ - - ~  
  
"So we meet again." Ryes said with a smirk. "This time you wont be so lucky kiddo."  
  
"We'll see." Rain smirked back and twirled his stick round with one hand above his head then brought it down to his side. "You guys go on."  
  
"Right." With that the rest left Rain and Ryes to their unfinished business.  
  
Ryes fired and Rain moved to the side, effectively dodging the attack and stalling him. Rain ducked behind a cubical as Ryes ran round the corner and aimed his gun at the thin air.  
  
"Come no out kid." The major hummed and began to sing song. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Rain stayed silent, listening intently to the man's voice as he drew closer.  
  
"You cant hind all day kid."  
  
Just a little bit further.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Now. Rain swung the stick as the man bounced round the corner and hit him directly in the shins, making him yelp and drop his weapon. Rain continued by bringing the stick up into the man's head, hearing a satisfying crack as the majors nose broke in two. Ryes stumbled back, clutching at his now broken nose as the blood began to pour out into his hands.  
  
"Fucking brat!" he whined and went to kick but found his leg hitting the side of the cubical. Rain took the chance and swung the stick up directly between his legs and into his man hood. Ryes again cried out, this time his voice less manly. Rain continued to attack, hitting his knee, his left arm, and his right arm and then with a twist his head. Ryes eyes rolled back and he slumped down to the floor, barely conscious after the last shot. Rain wandered back to the man's gun and picked it up, studying it as he strolled back leisurely to the half conscious soldier.  
  
"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with guns?" And with that he shot Ryes right between the eyes and threw the gun at this lifeless form.  
  
----  
  
As Rain battled the brute Ryes Cloud and the rest raced to the other end of the floor three, where they found another staircase. They climbed and climbed until they reached fifteen, where they discovered a pile of debris blocking their path once again.  
  
"Damn!" Blain grunted and kicked a loose rock. "This whole place is falling apart! At this rate we wont ever reach the top!"  
  
"Calm down." Akira said. "Let's search this floor for another way up."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Cloud and they began searching the floor. This one consisted of several small gyms, some with mats laid across the floor for martial arts training and some with weights for weight lifters. At the end of the corridor of rooms was a large metal door that looked like an elevator. As the group closed in on the metal doors a shrill noise from behind them made them stop and turn. Behind them they saw a group of five Forgotten. The first was tall and muscular; his arm's the size of barrels and legs to match. He towered above the others and could barely fit in the corridor. The next was the smallest, his hair toppled down his back and stopped just short of the floor and his hideous smirk was the only thing stopping you from underestimating him. The next two where twins, taller than the last bit much shorter than the first, their dark red skin making them almost in visible in the dimly lit corridor. Their eyes shone a pale yellow and was the only sure sign that they where really their. Finally there was the bony, green-scaled demon. His eyes where completely white, giving him the appearance of a blind man.  
  
"I knew this wouldn't be easy!" Blain grumbled. "Akira. Take care of the president. I'll hold these guys of for you."  
  
"You sure?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Course I'm sure." Blain spat back and drew his trusted Uzi and Katana. "Go!"  
  
---- 


	38. Releasing the Inner Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud,  
Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 38: Releasing the Inner Demon.  
  
Lance ran forward, sending out a spray of bullets before him as he closed in on his enemy who hid above on the balcony. He reached the balcony and hid under it, pulling a grenade from his belt and pulling the pin. With a lunge he threw it up onto the balcony. It landed at the Generals feet and he dived from the ledge with a cry as the grenade blew. Talenous hit the floor with a thud and lost the grip on his gun as it tumbled forward into the wall. He scrambled forward and was about to reach for the gun when he felt something brush against his ear.  
  
"Move and I splatter your head into tiny peaces." Lance sneered as he stood with his shotgun to the man's head.  
  
"Wait." The General pleaded. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please. Just let me go and I wont make any trouble ever again."  
  
"Why is it I find that hard to believe?" Lance was about to pull the trigger when the brute spun round and knocked his gun to the side with his arm, before driving his fist into the teen's gut. Lance stumbled back, gasping for the air that had just been driven out of him. Talenous wasted no time and punched him hard in the face, then again as Lance fell to the floor. Talenous stood on the boy's chest with his big black boot and began to dig his heel into the flesh and grind.  
  
"How does that feel kid?" Laughed Talenous and began pounding away again.  
  
He raised his heel to smash the boy again but this time Lance caught the foot and spun the man with a flick of his wrist. Talenous lost his balance and crashed to the floor. When he got up he was met by a furious attack by Lance, who was swinging his fists left and right. Talenous raised his hands and tired to block the hard hands but didn't do a good job and found him self backed up against a wall with Lance banging against him. Talenous slumped to the floor as blood spilled down his now bust nose. Lance stood over him, panting from exhaustion.  
  
"You can't win boy." Hissed Talenous. "I'm stronger than you. You're just a kid. I'm a general. I'm unbeatable."  
  
"You don't seem so tough now though, do you?" Lance was about to kick the man when a sharp pain ran through his body and he fell to the floor numb.  
  
"Fool!" Talenous got to his feet with the help of his soldiers and they stood over the boy. "I'm a General! When you fight me you don't just fight me. You fight my army!" He broke into laughter and then began kicking Lance roughly in the ribs with his huge laced up boots.  
  
Lance coughed up blood as the tenth boot found its mark. He used all the strength he had and tried to push himself to his feet but found he couldn't. One of Talenous's men had placed their boot on his back, holding him in place for the General to beat him to death. He kept trying however, pushing and pushing but not getting anywhere until he couldn't fight any longer and gave up.  
  
"That's it." Talenous smirked. "He's finished." The man took his boot from Lance's back and they stepped away from him.  
  
"What news do you have?" Talenous asked in his gruff voice.  
  
"We have taken care of all the lower levels and they are clear of the creatures." One reported.  
  
"However they still remain higher up and we fear they could reach the president soon enough." A second said.  
  
"What of that cocky Piper?" Talenous almost roared.  
  
"He is on the higher levels protecting the presidents room but I fear these things are even too strong for him."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Talenous said. "Assist him!"  
  
"Yes sir." With that the small army left the room and Talenous approached Lance once again, this time armed with an electro stick.  
  
"Well boy." He sneered. "I seem to have won."  
  
"Not so fast." Lance hissed out as he stumbled to his feet.  
  
"What?" Talenous cried. "How can you stand after that punishment?"  
  
"It seems you have underestimated me."  
  
Talenous roared once more and sprung forward with his stick at Lance. Lance saw this and stumbled out of the way in the most ungraceful of ways, almost falling as he circled around Talenous.  
  
"Stay still!" Talenous shouted and punched Lance, who was unable to dodge and fell to the floor. This however turned out to be a blessing as his hands felt the handle of his gun and he grasped it as Talenous lunged again with the electro stick. Just before the stick was to make contact a loud bang sounded and Talenous flew backwards as blood splattered the face of Lance. Thump, Talenous hit the floor and was silent.  
  
Lance lay there in silence for minutes, trying to gather the strength to get up. He finally did and pulled himself to his feet, stumbling over to Talenous's body. He was still, his eyes open and almost popping from his head in shock. The look on his face was enough to please Lance as he stared out in shock, his mouth agape. A huge hole had borne through the mans chest and left a blank void of nothing, seeing straight to the cold metal of the floor.  
  
"It seems I win Tal." Lance smirked and then collapsed back onto the floor beside the man, not wanting to fall into sleep but being able to do nothing about it as darkness enveloped him.  
  
----  
  
Stratus, Gale, Tifa and Red ran on and on up the everlasting stairs until a howl caught their attention. Red stopped first, recognising it as his own.  
  
"I'm sorry but I must leave you." And with that he bounded through a door on his left that lead to floor twenty-five.  
  
"Wait Red!" Gale tried to go after him but Tifa stopped her.  
  
"Let him go." She said as Gale looked at her. Seeing the look on Tifa's face she nodded and they continued on up the stairs.  
  
Red stopped suddenly when he caught sight of who he thought he would find. Before him was his exact equal, besides the black fur and different tattoo that read 'one'.  
  
"One." He said out loud in thought.  
  
"Thirteen." The other snarled. "So I wasn't the last."  
  
"And I wasn't the first." Red replied. "That's why you hate Shinra. Your experiments, early ones."  
  
"Yes." Red One replied with a hiss. "They turned us into freaks. They said we were failed experiments and they locked us away on an island far from anywhere. But suddenly the power to the facility returned and we were freed from our prison. And now we take our revenge on them through this Ranish."  
  
"Don't be a fool!" Red snarled. "Your one of my species, yet your being so foolish. I know what you will do after this. What I don't understand is why?"  
  
"Because the world will never accept us." One replied. "And we will never accept them. You see we are no longer human. We are beyond that. We are greater. And we will be the end of this cruel world because we can."  
  
One didn't let Red reply as he began to attack, running forward with speed that matched Red's own. Red dodged to the left as One crashed down and bounded back to attack Red again. They went at it like this for a while, neither letting up. Red took his chance and tackled One to the ground, the beast howled as his head hit the floor with a crack and his neck snapped as Red stumbled with his paw on his face. Red stood over the beast dead form, in shock at what had happened. He never meant to kill his own but had done none the less.  
  
"Forgive me." He spoke quietly to himself. "But I think it was for the best in all honesty. You where no longer apart of our people but I will honour you. Sleep well my friend."  
  
With that Red stepped back and cast a fire spell onto the beast prone form and it burst intro flames and burnt away into ashes.  
  
----  
  
Cloud and co left Blain behind and entered the elevator, hitting the top button of fifty. The elevator burst to life and they rose higher into the tower. With a ping the elevator doors opened and they stepped out to meet many Forgotten. At the head was none other than Deluge Staan, his wings spread out behind him and his tail whipping by his foot.  
  
"Ah." He slurred. "I was wondering if you could help me but we seem to be stuck. You see there doesn't appear to be any means to go higher without a key card."  
  
"Staan!" Vincent ran forward and unbuckled his Death Penalty faster than any human eyes could see. Staan found himself starring down the barrel of Vincent Valentines trusted weapon within seconds of them arriving on the floor.  
  
"Oh." Staan stepped back and raised his eyebrow then smiled. "Ah yes. I remember you. Vincent wasn't it. I thought I'd killed you but oh well."  
  
"Shut up!" Vincent snarled. "We have unfinished business and I mean to finish it right now!"  
  
"Very well but would you please but your gun down." Staan smirked as Vincent stepped back.  
  
"Before we begin I have something to show you Staan." Vincent smirked himself and then relaxed. He looked almost asleep as his eyes shut and he dropped his gun to the floor with a clunk.  
  
"Vincent?" Yuffie asked but got no reply.  
  
Suddenly Vincent eyes shot open but they didn't look the same, they glowed Red entirely and then he roared to life with a scream as his teeth grew fangs and his hands transformed into claws. His entire body grew fur and then two bones sprouted from his back, before opening up into wings darker and greater than Staan's.  
  
"Chaos!" Cloud stumbled back and drew his sword. "Everyone be careful! Vincent is no longer our ally. Chaos has taken control and will do whatever he pleases."  
  
"Your wrong Cloud." Chaos hissed. "I did not take control per say. You good friend Vincent let me take control of his body. He wanted Staan beat so bad he made a deal with the Devil within. Know this Cloud I have no intention of fighting you. Yet anyway. My fight is with this Staan."  
  
"Interesting." Staan smirked again and the two disappeared and re-appeared clawing at each other. They smashed through one of the window in the room and began battling in mid air as the rest of The Forgotten surrounded Cloud, Akira, Barret, Cid and Yuffie. 


	39. The Battle Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud,  
Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 39: The Battle Continues.  
  
Blain found himself being smashed against the wall as the smallest demon that was named Sai extended his arm to an unbelievable length and punched him with unbelievable force. He barely dodged the wave of fire sent out by the mammoth by rolling to his side and then unleashing a wave of bullets at the demons. The blind demon phased out of reality and passed through the bullets as he closed in on Blain and kicked him in the ribs. Blain crashed to the floor, losing his gun as he fell and it scattered across the floor.  
  
"Die!" Blain roared back to his feet and swung at the demon but missed as he phased again. The twins then hit blain as they combined efforts and pummelled him into the wall with left and rights. Blain slouched but managed to stay on his feet as they stepped back and Mammoth stepped forward. With a thunderous punch blain was sent through the wall and into an empty room that was being re-decorated. Slabs of wood were scattered around the room along with many different colours of paint.  
  
Blain clutched his side and got to his feet as Mammoth stepped into the room, the wall crumbling against his massive body. The rest followed, the twins keeping to the corners and blending into the darkness. Just as Mammoth was about to deliver the finishing blow a scream erupted from the blind Forgotten and he fell to the floor in a frazzled heap.  
  
"Five against one isn't that fair is it?" It was Rain, holding his pole at his side with his arm outstretched showing his armlet. A red orb that was his fire Materia dimming as he withdrew the hand.  
  
"And you think two against four will be enough?" roared the Mammoth as he tumbled towards Rain. Rain wasted no time and began flipping around the room, his speed to much for the Giant. Sai suddenly appeared behind Rain and wrapped his arms around his neck, choking the boy.  
  
Blain cured himself of his small injury and got to his feet. The twin took this opportunity and surrounded him. Blain took a stance and unsheathed his Katana, its blade glimmering in the light from the windows. The twins attacked, Blain dodging left and right until one of them finally got a shot in and he stumbled into the others raised leg with a groan. The two continued their double team until Blain lay out cold on the floor, his Katana a few inches away from the tips of his fingers.  
  
Rain hadn't had better luck, as he was being choked by Sai and beaten into oblivion by Mammoth. Rain finally saw his chance when Mammoth pulled back further for a vicious strike and pushed of the ground with his feet, flipping over Sai and into the as Mammoths fist connected with the tiny Sai and he flew out the window with a smash.  
  
"What?" Mammoth roared. "You will pay for that!"  
  
With that Mammoth attacked again but missed every time as Rain ducked, jumped and flipped out of the way. Mammoth had enough and clenched his fists together and threw them down at the ground where Rain stood. Rain flipped back and then forward onto the hands of the demon. He ran up his arms and with a wing of his stick stuck the demons head, once, twice and then a third, right between the eyes. Mammoth stood still, his eyes glazed over and then collapsed to the floor with a huge thud that shook the entire floor.  
  
"That takes care of that." Rain announced and turned in time to see the twins standing before him with angered looks plastered on their faces. Without a word they charged and attacked, Rain was able to avoid them for short time but then suffered the same fate as Blain as they where too much for him and he eventually fell to the ground, clutching his gut.  
  
"Look's like we win." The twins announced together in an eerie fashion.  
  
"Wrong!" Before the twins could even turn around a blade sliced clean through their necks and then tumbled to the floor with a splatter, followed by a dull thud as their body's fell to the ground beside them. Blain stepped forward and surveyed the area before holding out his hand to Rain, who took it and was pulled to his feet.  
  
"Here." Blain handed him a potion and he took it with all haste.  
  
"Thanks." Rain said with a smile.  
  
"I owed you it for helping me out back there." Blain responded with small smile at his lips, something Rain was not expecting to see.  
  
"We better follow after the others." Blain announced. "Come on!"  
  
----  
  
Cloud, Akira, Barret, Cid and Yuffie stood completely still as the rest of the Forgotten fell in line. They where now completely surrounded by the enemy and all drew their weapons, ready for the fight. The Forgotten charged and Cloud blocked with his sword, spinning around for a better position before slicing one in half. He took out a few more on his follow through then whirled and gut again, slicing another clean in two.  
  
Akira ducked and weaved through the mass of demons, kicking and punching occasionally and blocking when needed. The crack of a whip sounded behind him and he ducked as its end flung above him, just missing the top of his head. His hand shot up and he grasped the whip before it could shoot back to its owner and he tugged forward. A small black clothed Forgotten tumbled forward into his raised knee and coughed on impact. He spun on his heel and kicked it in the side, sending it tumbling to the floor in a heap only to be stabbed by Cid's spear. He smiled before continuing the battle.  
  
Cid removed the tip of his spear and plunged it into another charging Forgotten, impaling it and the one behind it before removing it and turning to stab again. He continued plunged and took out a few more before jumping into the air and driving back down again with the tip of his spear, impaling one more Forgotten.  
  
Barret had found the nearest corner and had decided to stay there, picking of the forgotten with his gunarm. The noticed Yuffie getting surrounded near him and took out one of the attackers, allowing her to escape and head towards him.  
  
"Thanks old man." She cheered as she stopped a few feet from him and a swung his boomerang round. It hit a few on its way before coming round the back of the remaining Forgotten and piercing there unprotected backs.  
  
"Who you fuckin' callin' an old man brat!" Barret grunted as she pulled her weapon from its place.  
  
----  
  
Stratus, Gale and Tifa had managed to get all the way up to the fiftieth floor without a worry. The stairs stopped here and they entered into a small room with an elevator in the center that looked as though it would take them the rest of the way. Tifa approached the elevator door and pressed the call button and the door open instantly. Inside they found they needed an access card to go higher.  
  
"Now what?" Gale asked as they looked around the room.  
  
"I'm not sure." Tifa replied. "But I've seen this system before in the old Shinra headquarters in Midgar. We need to find a key card so I suggest we look around."  
  
"Okay." Gale called back and began looking around the room. Stratus had already been looking whilst they talked and had come across a small hidden door to their right. He wasted no time and opened it, not even calling his companions over. Inside was a typical security room, monitors for the entire complex scattered the wall in front of him and sat before him was an unsuspecting guard. He approached silently and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.  
  
"Listen up." Stratus spoke into his ear. "I need to get to the top floors and I hear we need a key card so you better tell us where to get one."  
  
"Please." The man begged. "I'll give you one just please let me go!"  
  
"Give it first." Stratus ordered and with that the man fumbled into a drawer under his desk and pulled out small white card with the number '59' written on it. Stratus grabbed the card and shoved the man top the floor before leaving the room. He found Gale and Tifa staring blankly at the elevator as if trying to will it to work.  
  
"Got the card." He announced with a smirk. "Let's go!"  
  
"What?" Tifa stammered. "How?"  
  
"Man in that room over there gave it to me." He called back as he stepped into the lift. "You coming or not?"  
  
Tifa and Gale followed him into the elevator after sharing a silent conversation and they ascended into the tower's top levels. The Door's opened and they stepped out into a large room with two oak brown doors at the end. In their way however was the dark warrior named Piper Jardel, who had his Oblivion held out beside him.  
  
"Stratus." Piper smirked. "I see you want a rematch. And you brought your loving mother to watch me kill you. How considerate."  
  
"Shut it Piper." Stratus shouted. "Thing's are going to be a little different this time."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do." Stratus unsheathed his Ultimate Buster and held it out before him. "You two stay out of this. Got it?"  
  
"Sure." Came the responses.  
  
"I see you have a new weapon." Piper remarked. "No matter. I'll just break that one too."  
  
With this the two charged forward and their swords clashed with a silver spark, a power struggle ensuing. The two fought against each other but none could win and they jumped back, both smiling.  
  
"It's stronger than the last I see." Piper smirked.  
  
"I think you'll find it's the same as yours." Stratus shot back with a grin.  
  
"This will be interesting."  
  
---- 


	40. The Rematch

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud,  
Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 40: The Rematch.  
  
The sound clashing metal sounded throughout the room over and over again as the two sword wielders battled. Stratus twisted and spun on his heel, dodging a downward slice by Piper and going for his own. Piper blocked that and began to force Stratus towards the right wall with pounding blows.  
  
"I see you gave up on your fathers pathetic fighting style!" Piper roared and swung again.  
  
"Whatever you say Piper!" Stratus retorted and began to push against Piper's Oblivion, forcing him back after a struggle. Piper stumbled but quickly regained his footing and stabbed forward but was too late as Stratus leapt over his head after kicking of the wall and brought his Ultimate Buster down on his opponent. Piper blocked and Stratus flew back, landing a few feet away with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Not bad." Piper remarked with his own smirk before attacking again.  
  
Meanwhile Tifa and Gale watched as the two battled it out fiercely.  
  
"They're good." Tifa said in awe.  
  
"Very good." Gale added. "Stratus is better than ever. Last time it was all one sided but there absolutely even."  
  
"Your right." Tifa confirmed. "At this rate I don't think either will win."  
  
Gale nodded her agreement as Stratus jumped over Piper's sweeping leg and kicked at his face. Piper saw it coming and dropped back onto his hands whilst raising his legs for a drop kick to Stratus's face. Stratus landed just in time to grab Piper's feet and flip him round. Piper landed on his feet, grabbing his Oblivion, which had been stabbed into the floor and swinging it at Stratus, sending out a shockwave. Stratus gabbed his Ultimate Buster at the same time and countered with his own shockwave. The two waves met along the way and contorted around each other before dissipating. Piper and Stratus stood to their full height and grinned at each other.  
  
"This is more like it Stratus." Piper said. "Your much better than last time."  
  
"Thanks." Stratus replied and then attacked Piper with an arc slice with his blade, which was blocked by Piper's Oblivion.  
  
----  
  
Cloud, Barret, Akira, Cid and Yuffie defeated the remaining Forgotten easily and all converged together after their victory.  
  
"Well," Barret started. "What now?"  
  
"We find a key card that's what." Cloud answered. "Okay everyone. Search all the bodies, Forgotten and Ranish alike and see if you can find a card that will let us go higher."  
  
Just as the group where about to begin searching Rain and Blain entered the room.  
  
"Hey guys." Rain cheered as he entered the room then stopped as he saw the mess around them. "Whoa! Nice going."  
  
"Your both alright?" Akira inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"We're fine." Blain answered in his usual gruff voice.  
  
"The help us find the key card to go higher will ya." Cloud mumbled as he began looking himself. The rest followed and it didn't take them long to find the card and enter the elevator. When they arrived on the other end they found themselves in a long drawn out corridor with a huge double door at the end.  
  
"You think that's it?" Cloud asked as he turned to his companions.  
  
"Judging by the style I'd say yes." Barret answered.  
  
"Then lets go already!" Blain roared and charged down the corridor.  
  
----  
  
Red charged up the stairs like only he could, bound after bound he got closer to his goal. It didn't take him long to reach the end of his road and enter the elevator leading to the upper level and the President of Ranish. Once there he saw Stratus and Piper going at each other like no man ever before, their speed and agility amazing even to him.  
  
"Red!" Tifa cheered as she approached her friend, followed by Gale.  
  
"Hello." He answered brightly. "Care to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Well okay." Tifa smiled at he friend as he sat back on his hind legs to watch the fight. "That's Piper. And him and Stratus have a kinda grudge thing going on."  
  
"I see." Red responded. "So that's the infamous Piper. They certainly are good aren't they?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Meanwhile Stratus and Piper had not let up one bit, constantly clashing and attacking each other. Both hadn't tired one bit, and if they had they hid it well. Piper dodged a kick and swept his leg round to trip Stratus but missed as he flipped back and attacked with his sword. Piper blocked and the two jumped back, both showing a fiery passion in their eyes, as they never broke their gaze on each other.  
  
"Wait a second." Tifa suddenly blurted out and sprang to her feet. "Piper. I know him. I had forgotten but know I remember. A little boy about three years old used to live in the sector seven slums with his parents. But they died when Shinra dropped the plate on us. I thought he was dead though."  
  
"Then how could he survive?" Red asked with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"I'm not sure." Tifa stated blankly. "But I'm sure it's him. He look's around twenty-three, has the same name and I can kinda recognise him. A little."  
  
"You sure?" Gale asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tifa answered. "Like I said he would only have been three the last time I saw him but it's that hair. I remember it. The same dark drown hair. It's unmistakable. I can't believe he's become that strong. He was such a scrawny kid back then but now."  
  
"But he said Avalanche killed his parents." Red thought aloud. "But you said it was Shinra. How did he get it in his head that it was you?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" Gale said bluntly.  
  
"First we have to get them to stop fighting." Tifa replied. "And I don't think that will be easy."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Stratus and Piper had abandoned their swords a while back as it was clear their sword abilities where equal and now faced off in hand to hand combat. Piper punched and Stratus dodged to his left and punched himself. Piper grabbed the hand and Stratus tried with his other, which too was blocked by Piper. Stratus jumped and kicked at Piper's mid section. Piper stumbled back and lost his grip on Stratus. Before Stratus could attack Piper beat him too it and swung a kick at him. Stratus raised his arm and blocked the attack before trying his own. Piper blocked too and they jumped apart again, both now panting slightly.  
  
"This is getting annoying!" Piper roared and raised his hand before a huge wave of flames came hurtling towards Stratus. Stratus dodged to his right and kept running as icicles began crashing down above him. His stopped and flipped back as one last icicle dropped and shattering on impact. Stratus began to pull back for his own fire attack but Tifa voice interrupted him.  
  
"Don't!" She yelled and ran between the two. "Stop fighting! Both of you."  
  
"I don't listen to you Tifa!" Piper shouted with rage.  
  
"Just listen for a moment." Red interrupted and strolled up to Tifa's side. Gale joined Stratus and calmed him.  
  
"Now Piper," Tifa began. "You used to live in the sector seven slums didn't you?"  
  
"Yes." Piper grunted. "Until you destroyed it along with my parents and everyone else I knew!"  
  
"But that's not true Piper!" Tifa protested. "Avalanche did not drop the plate. Shinra did."  
  
"You're lying!" Piper was furious. "The president told me you destroyed my home!"  
  
"The president?" Tifa asked.  
  
"The president of Shinra Rufus." Piper stated. "He took me in and told me everything. That's when I decided I wanted revenge and I've been training ever since."  
  
"Rufus?" Tifa shouted. "Of course he told you that. He was the one that did it. Or rather his father but they are practically the same person. He tricked you Piper. You must believe me!"  
  
"No!" Piper dropped to his knees. "You're lying!"  
  
"I'm doing no such thing Piper." Tifa stepped forward a little. "Believe me when I say we would never harm anyone in the slums. Think about it. Biggs, Wedge, Jessie and everyone else where all their when it happened. Why would we kill our own people? Our allies against Shinra."  
  
Piper roared to life, jumping to his feet and grabbing his nearby Oblivion. He gave Tifa a look before storming towards the double doors behind him, fists clenching his weapon and feet booming against the floor as he strode with rage.  
  
"Come on." Tifa said as she followed after him.  
  
----  
  
The normally dark room was this time covered in light, the blinds allowing the morning light to shine into the room, making the president glow with light. His hood no longer covered his face but he had his back to them as they stood there and waited for him to answer them. A shine of metal glinted under his cloak as the sun shone on it.  
  
"Answer us you coward!" Blain roared and stepped forward, brandishing his blade to his side.  
  
"Coward you say." He chuckled and began pacing in the light, which still veiled him. "How so?"  
  
"How so?" Blain could hardly keep his cool with the man. "You killed thousands of people and made other's lives misery! Yet you don't even have the courage to do it yourself, you get your lackeys to do that. Talenous! Piper! You're a coward!"  
  
"And you a saint I suppose Bounty Hunter." The president chuckled again. "And the Assassin. How honourable. Two of the lowest forms of scum becoming heroes. Pathetic!"  
  
"Why you!" Blain stepped forward to attack but was stopped in his tracks as Piper burst through the door and stepped between them.  
  
"Back off!" Piper snarled.  
  
"Piper." The president said softly. "Good timing. Take care of this fool for me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said no Rufus!" Piper snarled and turned on his leader before showing his blade to the mans neck as he turned his back to the light. Rufus's face was a scared mess; one eye was shut and scared. His hair was quite obviously false and his teeth grinded as the blade singed his red neck.  
  
"Shit!" the group remarked as they saw the man they thought dead.  
  
---- 


	41. President Rufus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud,  
Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 41: President Rufus.  
  
"Rufus?" Cloud gasped and said man smirked, trying not to move much as Piper's blade scratched his burnt neck.  
  
"Surprised to see me Cloud." Rufus would have laughed but that might have endangered his neck. "I bet your wondering how I survived that blast from Diamond weapon aren't you? It's quite simple. Truly, I didn't. But then again I did. I'm what you may call a Cyborg, part human, part machine." With this he thrust his hand out at inhuman speed and snatched Piper's neck with his metal arm.  
  
"Let go Rufus!" Piper chocked.  
  
"You attacked me my dear Piper." Rufus smirked. "Now that the tables have turned you don't like it?"  
  
"Shit Rufus!" Cid bellowed. "No wonder Ranish is so fucked up! It's just like Shinra."  
  
"Hell Cid it is the Shinra." Barret added.  
  
"After Shinra's defeat I decided to regroup and expand my horizons." Rufus informed with a gleam in his eyes. Or eye. "That's when I came up with the idea of Ranish. I then fooled you all into thinking Ranish would be good for the world, something completely different than Shinra. After I gained all your trust I sprung my plan into action. Getting rid of my worst threats like Wutai, conning Cid into liking us by restarting the space program, tearing down the Gold Saucer to rebuild Corel for Barret, getting rid of Cosmos Canyons equipment. All part of my plan. And the most important part, little Piper here. I used his foolishness to trick him into hating Avalanche so that someday I would be rid of you forever. I find it very ironic that you hate them so much for killing your parents that you where too blind to realise you were working for the man directly responsible. After all my father was just another Puppet in my plan."  
  
"Fuck you Rufus!" Piper snarled but only encouraged Rufus to tighten his told on Piper's neck.  
  
"Let him go!" Tifa shouted and stepped forward only to be stopped by Stratus.  
  
"Leave it mom." He said calmly. "Piper's fine."  
  
"Fine!" Rufus laughed. "Does he look fine to you boy? Soon he will have no air left and die, or perhaps if I squeeze a little harder I'll snap his pathetic neck!"  
  
To emphasise his point he tighten his hold again and Piper cried in pain. A crash from behind them startled Rufus and Piper used his to his advantage and swung his sword round, cutting the metallic arm in half and releasing himself from the president's hold. Piper stepped back and pulled the arm from his neck before crushing it and throwing it to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the group turned their attention to the two beast that had crashed through the window. Chaos stood up straight and snarled at Staan as he arose. Staan noticed Rufus immediately and smirked.  
  
"You!" he hissed and turned his attention away from Chaos. "You're the president!"  
  
"What?" Rufus stammered. "Who is this beast?"  
  
"I'm your death!" he snarled and strung forward, grabbing at Rufus and slamming him into the nearby wall. He was about to pull back for a punch when he was sent tumbling to the floor by a well-placed kick by Piper. Chaos took this chance and attacked Staan again, clawing at him.  
  
Piper stood over the stunned Rufus and then grabbed him by the neck, lifting him to his feet and slamming him into the wall like Staan.  
  
"You lying Bastard!" Piper roared and sent a knee to the mans gut, forcing the air out of Rufus. "You'll pay for what you did to me. You know what I'm going to do to you. For killing my Parents! For lying to me!"  
  
"What?" Rufus stammered again. "Please. Don't hurt me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Too late for that Rufus!" Piper kicked again. "First I'm going to cut your balls off! Then I'll pound you until your body can no longer bleed. And Finally I'll cut you up into little peaces. Slowly. Legs first maybe. Then arms. Then I'll work my way up to your head. Understand that Rufus?"  
  
"Please!" Before Rufus could continue Piper clamped a hand round his neck and began to squeeze. His continued to squeeze whilst reaching for his Oblivion.  
  
Chaos had been clawing at Staan constantly until Staan managed to block an attack and flip Chaos of him. He pulled out his Katana and stabbed at Chaos, who dodged and flew up into the air.  
  
"What is that thing?" Blain asked as he watched in awe.  
  
"That's Chaos." Yuffie answered. "An inner demon of Vincent's. You see Hojo of the Shinra experimented on Vincent body and turned him into the man you see today. When Vincent gets angry sometimes the beasts inside him are able to take control. Chaos is the most powerful, the one Vincent hates the most."  
  
"That's Vincent?" Blain looked shocked. "I knew he was weird but this is?"  
  
Chaos roared and drew his wings around him. Staan flew up into the air and went to attack when Chaos threw his wings out and along with it a sphere of fire, which collided with Staan and sent him crashing to the floor. Chaos created a flame of fire in his hands, shaped like a sword and then swung, sending out another wave of flames that hit Staan directly in the chest. Staan roared and flew up to meet Chaos with a thunderous punch. Both had the same idea and clashed in the air, fist to fist. Staan attacked again, swinging his foot at Chaos chest. He hit and Chaos flew back into the wall. Staan thrust his hand forward and sent his own wave of flames at Chaos. When the flames died down the entire wall was scorched and black. Chaos's form was smocking, his arms crossed over his chest and his head tucked into them. After a few seconds Chaos fell forward and hit the floor with a thud, leaving the wall clean where he had been. Staan landed with a smirk.  
  
"Not bad." He paused. "You actually hurt me a little."  
  
He then turned his attention to other matters and faced Piper and Rufus. Piper was reaching for his sword when the demon flew at him. He barely had time to dodge and then got hit with a kick he was not expecting and flew to the floor, clutching his bruised rid cage. That however didn't stop him from attacking as he charged. Staan put up his defences and readied himself for the up coming clash. Piper flew at him with his fist; Staan dodged to the right and brought up his knee into Piper's gut. Winding him more. Piper didn't stop though and elbowed Staan in the head. Staan staggered back and as Piper charged again. With a fiery rage he drew his sword and cut, just skimming Piper's chest. Piper screamed as the blade cut through his flesh and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Now to take care of my business." Staan stepped over Piper's form and grabbed the now shacking Rufus, whose eyes looked like they where about to pop out.  
  
"Please." Rufus begged. "I don't know who you are but I can make you very powerful. Just don't hurt me. Please."  
  
"You can make me very powerful can you." Staan laughed. "That I can agree with. You can help me increase my power. But not in the way you think."  
  
With this he threw out his hands and Rufus flew into them with unbelievable force. Staan grasped his hands around the man's neck and drew him up to his level. Staan began to scream and a white glow began to course around his body. Rufus's flesh began to tear and then fly onto Staan, melding with his own. The process was long and sickening, bits of flesh and muscle ripping apart and merging with Staan's own.  
  
"Sick!" Gale closed her eyes. Yuffie knelt on the floor and tried to stop herself from being sick but failed.  
  
After it was done all that was left of Rufus was his bare bones, bits of flesh and muscle still hanging and dropping at certain points. Staan dropped the skeleton and stepped back. His arm's had become metal but otherwise he was exactly the same as before.  
  
"Cloud is it." Staan murmured. "Rufus really hates you. I can see why too. Well it'll all be over soon. Until we meet again in hell. I bid you farewell." With that he was gone.  
  
Everyone stood still, Yuffie had stopped vomiting and was looking up at the scene before her. For minutes no one moved, still in shock of what just happened. Then Tifa sprung forward and ran to Piper's side. She turned him on his back and assessed the damage. His vest was cut clean allowing her to see the gaping wound across his torso. She ruffled in her pocket, pulled out her Restore Materia and quickly healed the man. Meanwhile Yuffie ran to Vincent, who had changed back into his normal self. She shook him a bit and then cast her own Cure spell. Vincent groaned and lifted himself to his feet with a huff.  
  
"Yuffie?" he asked as he looked around the room.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Lots of things." She replied. "Lots of sick and disgusting things." She the went on to tell him exactly what happened.  
  
Piper groaned and opened his eyes slowly, seeing the face of Tifa he rolled to his side and got up quickly. He began checking for his wound but found nothing but his torn shirt.  
  
"You healed me?" he asked after a while.  
  
"Yes." Tifa replied with a smile. "Couldn't leave you to die could I."  
  
"Couldn't you?"  
  
"Listen Piper." She started. "I'm really sorry about you're parents. About everything. You should know we'll help you anyway we can."  
  
"What makes you think I need your help?" he spat back. "I don't need someone to look after me! I'm not a child!"  
  
He grabbed his sword and left the room without another word. Tifa joined the others after a sigh and they stood in silence again.  
  
"So what now?" Cloud groaned. "Rufus is dead. Ranish are gone. The Forgotten, minus their leader are gone. Staan is stronger than all of us and is bent on destroying the world."  
  
"That pretty much sums it up." Stratus said. "Where'd Piper go?"  
  
"He left." Tifa informed him after another sigh.  
  
"So what's with that guy?" Blain asked. "I mean I thought he was against us but then he starts after that Rufus guy so I think he turned and the he just leaves."  
  
"He just found out his entire life is a lie." Tifa answered. "Barret. You remember little Piper from sector seven?"  
  
"Yeah." Barret answered. "Why?" The it donned on him. "Shit! That's Piper!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Holy Shit!" Barret cursed. "He sure has changed."  
  
---- 


	42. An Enemy Becomes Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud,  
Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 42: An Enemy Become Ally.  
  
The teenaged gunslinger heard his name being called and felt his body being shook as he woke from his exhausted sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and after a few blinks his blurry vision cleared and he recognised the face of Gale peering over him and Stratus standing just behind her.  
  
"Hey." He spoke after a groan. "Did we win?"  
  
"That depends." Stratus mumbled from behind Gale. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Lance tried to sit up and after a few attempts managed the normally easy task. "Well I will be."  
  
"Come on." Gale offered her hand and he took it. After helping him to his feet and half dragging him over to the others Tifa cured the boy. He flexed his arms and stretched his aching body then smiled.  
  
"Good as new." He smirked. "Thanks Tifa."  
  
"That's no problem." Tifa replied then looked over at the fallen body of Talenous. "You sure wasted him."  
  
After that the group left the now desolate city of rubble that was once Ranish City and the capital of the world and headed back to Costa Del Sol where the situation would be reviewed and the next step decided.  
  
----  
  
The dirt smudged under his dark boots as he trod through the open fields, not quite knowing where he was going but feeling he needed to go their. His dark brown hair fluttered back and forth in the chilling wind that graced the land as he walked and walked. He felt like he had been walking for hours and hours but in reality it had only been close to two hours when he finally stopped and let his knees hit the dirty ground below him. He then let his trusted blade drop to the floor before running his hands through his shaggy hair.  
  
"Mother!" he whispered to himself as if she could hear him from her grave. "Father. Forgive me."  
  
With that he struck the floor with a yell and would have cried, if it were possible for the man to do so for he had long since forgotten how to do that. He stood and looked down at himself, his face screwed up and he spat to the ground. With a rough tug he pulled the shirt that bared the emblem of Ranish from his chest and threw it to the ground.  
  
"No longer do I work for you." He spat. "You have taken my life in more than one way. First my parents. Then my own life."  
  
He then started to trek through the land again before stopping a few feet away from his shirt and blade. He furrowed his brow then turned back to his discarded items before stepping back up to them. He looked keenly down at the two, first his blade, then the torn shirt. He knelt and grabbed his blade before standing erect again.  
  
"For you mother." He spoke softly. "And you father. I will not let those foul creatures get away with their terrible deeds. Even if it kills me to stop them. I will!"  
  
----  
  
Our heroes arrived at Costa Del Sol just as the sun was reaching it's highest into the sky. Cloud told the group to get a little rest then meet up back at the house at seven to discuss their next step. Lance was the first to enter and headed straight to Luna. Stratus and Gale went to Stratus's room. Akira and Blain returned to their hotel rooms. Rain went out of town to train whilst Cid and Shera retreated to their room. Yuffie and Vincent followed after Blain and Akira and went back to their room. Red stood in silent thought before hiding himself in some shade and lying down. Tifa went to the kitchen and began preparing some food for later on as Cloud decided to visit his shop.  
  
----  
  
Stratus fell to his bed with a sigh and for the first time in days was able to relax. Gale had followed him into his room and sat on the end of his bed silently. He took a deep breath and then sat up and shuffled over to her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked into her ear. She smiled at his actions then replied:  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
"You sure?" he asked with a frown.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just wondering what's going to happen." She replied after a short pause. "I mean we have to defeat this Staan right. But how? We don't even know where he is and even if we did I doubt we could beat him. You saw how he beat both Chaos and Piper with ease. How do we beat someone like that?"  
  
"Hey," he put his arm around her. "Don't worry bout a thing. We can beat him. I'm sure of it. Sure he's tough but I doubt he could beat us all if we attacked as one. So don't worry. We can do it."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Promise." With that he kissed her cheek and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
----  
  
The time flew by for all and soon they found themselves huddled around the Strife households living area.  
  
"Lets get started then." Cloud began. "We have ridden the world of one problem and now we must face the next. The problem is we have no idea where this next problem is. Any ideas?"  
  
He was answered with hung heads and shrugs from his group, followed by the odd 'I'm afraid not'.  
  
"Great." He sighed. "Just as I thought."  
  
"It look's like your stuck then." Exclaimed a familiar voice from the doorway. The group turned to see Piper leaning against the frame and holding his Oblivion at his side.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here!" Blain roared to life and stepped up to Piper.  
  
"I'm here to help you." Stated Piper. "And it look's like you need it."  
  
"We don't need none of your help you Ranish Scum!" Blain balled his fists.  
  
"Shut your foolish mouth!" Piper stepped forward now and was at eye level with the Bounty Hunter. "You cannot beat this guy alone. None of you can. I can't. Trust me, I've tried and I failed. As much I hate to say that it's the truth. All of together probably don't stand much chance but we defiantly don't if we separate. So I say we forget the past and focus on making sure we have a future."  
  
"He has a point Blain." Akira spoke up. "I don't like the fact he is Ranish no more than you but he odes have a point."  
  
"Hey." Piper shouted. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm no longer Ranish. Understand?"  
  
"Very well." Akira nodded and Blain grunted before turning his back to the man and leaning against the wall again.  
  
"We're still stuck though." Cloud pointed out.  
  
"As I said we both need each other's help." Piper said. "I need your help to beat him. You need my help to find him."  
  
"You know where Staan is?" Vincent asked, slightly shocked.  
  
"Yes." Piper answered. "Yes I do."  
  
And so Piper informed them of all he had learned. He told them about how he went back to Ranish and searched through the rubble until he found what he was looking for, the old files containing the information about Shinra and Hojo's experiment's.  
  
"That's where I found out about an Island in the south west. Apparently there is no record of it on maps and so on but if we go there I'm sure we'll find it."  
  
"And what makes you think Staan went there?" Akira enquired.  
  
"I don't know for sure but it's better than nothing right?" Piper explained.  
  
"But what if it's a waste of time and whilst we're looking there he destroys the planet?" Gale asked.  
  
"We'll just have to risk it." Piper said. "We don't have anything else to go on do we."  
  
"So how do you propose we get there?" Cloud finally asked.  
  
"I was hoping you could help there."  
  
"Leave that to me." Cid spoke as he stood.  
  
"Then that's it." Cloud announced. "We go check out that island."  
  
"It'll take me a while to get the Highwind up and running again." Cid informed.  
  
"Then you best get going." Cloud thought aloud. "The rest of us will prepare until you get back and then we head out. Okay?"  
  
The group nodded and then broke off and Cid and Rain headed out of town and towards Rocket City on their gold Chocobo's.  
  
----  
  
Piper stood up on the hill close to Costa Del Sol and let the light wind blow upon him, making his cloak and hair flutter around him. The sound of soft steps coming up the hill made him turn to see Stratus heading up the hill towards him. Stratus stopped when he noticed Piper and looked a little surprised to see him but continued on anyway. He stopped just next to Piper and gazed out onto the horizon.  
  
"Didn't expect to find you here." Stratus said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Didn't expect anyone to find me here." Piper shot back.  
  
"I always come here to think." Stratus told him. "I guess that's what your doing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where kinda alike aren't we." Stratus whispered.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"You think we stand a chance?" Stratus asked, getting slightly irritated by Piper's short answers.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Is that all your going to say?" Stratus almost shouted. "'Yeah', 'Guess so' and 'Maybe'?"  
  
"Maybe." Piper laughed.  
  
"Fuck it!" Stratus turned to walk back down the hill.  
  
"I don't care if we stand a chance Stratus." Piper called and Stratus stopped. "We may stand more of a chance than we think. We may stand no chance at all. But that doesn't matter to me. If I need to die to atone for what I've done I will."  
  
"It wasn't your fault you know." Stratus said. "I forgive you and so should the others. You where tricked. It's not your fault. You remember that." And with that Stratus left the hill and Piper alone as the light wind picked up slightly.  
  
"Thank you." Piper whispered but the words where lost to Stratus in the wind.  
  
---- 


	43. Arrival of Apocalypse

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud,  
Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 43: Arrival of Apocalypse.  
  
The usually quiet town of Costa Del Sol was bombarded by noise as the Highwind flew overhead, sending a wave of wind upon the town. The Highwind landed outside of the town and our heroes gathered on the bridge of the ship. Rain was at the helm of the ship, with his father standing not far behind him.  
  
"We ready?" Cloud asked as he got into his usual position on the bridge and gazed out at the land below him.  
  
"Ready." Rain announced and with that they set off through the air towards their destination. The Forgotten Island in the south west of the world.  
  
It was a great feeling to be back on the great airship that had been of great help to them on their last quest. Great for all but one person. Yuffie Kisiragi. The great ninja stood in her usual position, hunched over and trying not to throw up in Cid's 'precious' ship. She was so wrapped up in her task that she failed to noticed the light footsteps that grew ever closer to her, until it was to late and she felt arms wrap around her body.  
  
"You going to be okay?" Vincent asked her.  
  
"No." she said before covering her mouth to stop the contents of her stomach from emptying themselves.  
  
"Here." Vincent said as he ruffled through his pocket. "Take this." He handed her a tranquilliser and she took it with pause. The medicine did wonders for her and she relaxed enough to sit on the floor, the uneasy feeling leaving her for the moment.  
  
"Thank you." She said as Vincent sat next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
Meanwhile back on the bridge the others stood and waited, Cloud, joined by his son Stratus gazed out at the lands as it blew by underneath him. Piper had hid himself in the back, where Vincent used to stand and was keeping to himself. Gale stood up and rightened her clothes before leaving the dock and walking out into the airship's interior. She noticed Vincent and Yuffie snuggled up together and smiled at the sight, glad that her mother (or who she considered her mother) was happy. She continued on and found herself on the deck, the blowing wind ruffling her hair as she looked out over the balcony. They where now crossing the ocean and would arrive at the location soon. The water below he was dark and violent but also beautiful as the water rose and dropped in an endless pattern. With this she was glad she didn't share Yuffie motion sickness and sat on the deck, holding the bars before her and looking down at the water.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" came a voice from behind her and she turned to see Stratus stood a few feet away with his arms behind his head and a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" she asked ignoring his question.  
  
"Not happy." He said. "I just feel there's no need being sad. That would only make things worse right. Besides I'm kinda excited."  
  
"Excited?" she blurted out in horror. "What is there to be excited about? That we might die? Hell, probably will."  
  
"You already forget my promise." Stratus asked as he stepped closer and got serious. "I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you and that everything would work out. And I never break my promises."  
  
"But." She began but her cut her of as he took a quick step, knelt and kissed her. After they parted he began to speak:  
  
"No buts. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." She smiled, and to her surprise it was genuine.  
  
----  
  
Staan stood still on his little island, looking out on the world around him. To his left was a high mountain that towered above him. Everything else around him was relatively flat. The weather was cold and harsh winds blew in the frozen lands as he drew up hid hand ad held out a palm sized red orb that glistened in his palm.  
  
"Soon," He whispered. "The time will come. For Apocalypse to rise and for the Armageddon to arrive on this pathetic waste of a planet."  
  
The wind picked up and blew his hair about him. His tail whipped around his feet and then coiled around his leg. With a sharp tug he ripped his vest from his chest and dropped the torn rag to the snowy ground below him and soon it was covered. To his surprise his sensitive ears picked up the sound of light humming. The sound got louder and louder and soon he saw the grey figure of the Highwind approaching him. He hissed in anger and then smiled wickedly as a thought occurred to him.  
  
"I will make then suffer and watch as I destroy their beloved home."  
  
"Stratus!" Gale cried. "That's him. And he's seen us!"  
  
"Hey." He soothed. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."  
  
He stood and was about to call his allies when to his surprise they came out through the door and onto the deck.  
  
"He's seen us." Stratus informed.  
  
"As I thought he would." Piper answered. With that he lowered the rope ladder and everyone began climbing down into the snowy ground below. It didn't take long for everyone to reach the ground and they closed in on their enemy.  
  
"So you found me." Staan hissed. "No matter. It just makes this more fun for me."  
  
He held up the orb in his hand again and was rewarded with puzzled looks.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Piper roared and un buckled his sword, holding it out before him.  
  
"I bet your wondering what this is." Staan asked with glee. "It is Materia. More specifically it is summon Materia. This orb holds the power of Apocalypse. The ultimate God of evil."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see when I was woken by my fellow Forgotten I was confused." He informed them. "You see they all had strange gifts. Or curses. However you look at it. But I didn't. I was normal. Or so I thought.  
  
"It was a cold night when I first discovered my power. I was out by a fountain of Mako that had burst through the ground when one of my comrades approached me. He was very strong indeed, with a great long tail at his hide. He insulted me for being weak. What he didn't expect was for me to attack, and attack I did. I grabbed his throat and began to choke him. He coughed and pleaded for me let him free but I didn't. I loved this feeling. Then it happened. I absorbed him. His essence. His soul. His powers. It came natural to me. I just knew and did. When I was finished I had taken apart of him and made it me. I had his tail."  
  
To emphasise this pint he thrashed the tail at his feet around in the snow.  
  
"Then I found this. Gleaming in the light created by the fountain. I picked it up and instantly knew it to be Apocalypse. That's when my plan began to form in my head. For the days and weeks to come I lured my comrades to this place and one by one absorbed them. And when I was powerful enough I confronted our leader. The winged beast we called 'Master'. I choked him and drew him into me in front of the others. Then I was the boss. The king. The leader. Chose which ever pleases you but I was in charge. I then informed my company about my plan and that's how it started. This is the conclusion of my efforts that have so far not failed me. And they wont. There is nothing you can do. You are powerless against my power."  
  
"You bastard!" Piper shouted. "You will not win. I will not allow it."  
  
"But you are too later Piper my boy." Staan retorted in the voice of the President of Ranish and the old Shinra Rufus.  
  
With this the ball of Materia in the demons hand glowed brightly then flew inside the creature, tearing through his demonic flesh. Staan roared and then suddenly began to grow at an increasing rate. His hands became huge, even compared to his new size along with his legs. His body grew great black armour that seemed to enclose around him and slowed anyone who was unfortunate enough to look into its dark depths. Two giant horns pieced his skull and grew to enormous lengths down his back and his hair turned white as it fell down his back to his ankles. And to top it of the orb of Materia rose out his forehead and shone brightly, casting a array of light onto out heroes, blinding them.  
  
"Shit!" Blain grunted. "I can't see!"  
  
"Damn him!" Piper added.  
  
When they could finally she again he stood several stories high above them and just passed the Cliffside in height. His eyes where a dull void white and his lips twisted upwards in the most evil smirk known to man. At his side where two very long katana's.  
  
"Dammit!" Cloud yelled. "Here goes nothing!"  
  
Cloud held out his Ultimate Weapon and in one of its slots glowed a bright red orb. The sky went black and the area was drawn into darkness before clearing. Before them stood the knights of the round in all their glory. They attacked with fury, slicing away one by one at the demon but to everyone's surprise thee attacks did nothing against the black armour, not even leaving a tiny scratch.  
  
"What the?" Stratus whispered to himself.  
  
"Fools!" Staan/Apocalypse roared and with one quick defining slice he cut the knights in two and they fell to the ground and disappeared back into there know cracked orb.  
  
"Holy shit this isn't good." Lance exclaimed.  
  
"Not good at all." Added Gale as they stared at their impossible foe.  
  
---- 


	44. The Final Battle Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud,  
Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 44: The Final Battle Part One  
  
"He just wiped out Knights of the Round in one move?" Cloud gasped. "Unbelievable!"  
  
"Dad." Stratus began. "This is very bad."  
  
"Don't just stand around and do nothing." Piper cried. "Attack!"  
  
With this Piper thrust his hand forward and a huge flame flew from his hand and hit Staan/Apocalypse directly in the chest. After the smoke cleared Staan/Apocalypse just laughed and stomped on the ground, causing it to shake and our heroes to loose their balance and fall to the floor.  
  
"You cannot win!" he stated with force. "I am unbeatable!"  
  
"Unbeatable huh?" Blain got to his feet. "Well let's see how you handle this!" He began to fire rapid bullets at Staan/Apocalypse with his Uzi. To his surprise and utter shock they just bounced of the armour and he continued to laugh.  
  
"Stratus!" Piper stood and helped Stratus up with a hand. "Fire a shockwave at him on the count of three!"  
  
"Chest?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two drew their swords about them and pulled back.  
  
"One." Piper said.  
  
"Two." Stratus added and with the three they both swung their black blades and sent out a blur of white light that his Staan/Apocalypse and caused him to stumble slightly. He regained his composure though and with anger slammed is foot down at them. They quickly dodged to the side and ran back a few feet.  
  
"That's all it did?" Stratus panted. "Dammit!"  
  
"Fire at him." Vincent said as he stepped up to Lance and Barret.  
  
"Sure." They took up their guns and all fired at the exact same time but the bullets still didn't affect the huge creature.  
  
"Pests!" Staan/Apocalypse grunted and lashed his tail at the group, who jumped back in time but fell to the ground with the force of the move.  
  
"This is impossible!" Gale whined.  
  
"We don't stand a fucking chance against this fiend!" Barret grunted as he got to his feet, bringing Lance up with him.  
  
"No sense moaning about it." Red spoke and began to gather as much energy he could into his body then with a roar he fired his ultimate move the Cosmos Memory at the huge beast and the wave began to burn away at the armour. The blast had left the armour white and a small trickle of smoke rose from it but other than that the beast was fine.  
  
"Eat this!" Cid yelled and with great force jumped high into the air and then descended, aiming his spear at the beats burnt armour. The spear hit but to Cid's horror just snapped on impact and he fell to the floor below. Vincent saw this and levitated slightly to catch his comrade. After setting him to the floor he spoke:  
  
"I will let Chaos take me again. I am no help like this and we could use Chaos's flying ability."  
  
"No!" Yuffie protested. "You can't!"  
  
"I have no choice Yuffie." Vincent whispered to her.  
  
"Vincent is right." Akira stated. "We don't have an option and we need all the help we can get."  
  
With this Yuffie nodded and Vincent began to transform before them. Soon he was Chaos in all his glory and flew to the air, stopping at Staan/Apocalypse face.  
  
"You again!" He bellowed and with a roar he sent Chaos hurtling backward. Chaos righted himself and attacked again, clawing away at the weakened spot on the beats black armour.  
  
"It is useless." Staan/Apocalypse told him. "You cannot harm me with your feeble attacks."  
  
As a statement he swung his palm at Chaos, who found it was too late to dodge and was sent crashing into the mountainside.  
  
"Vincent!" Yuffie cried and ran to where he had landed.  
  
"Let her go." Cloud ordered as Akira went to stop her.  
  
"I'll go help her." Tifa said. "I'm useless her. If your weapons don't damage it my fists wont."  
  
"Okay." Cloud nodded and Tifa ran of to help her friend.  
  
"So what the fuck do we do now?" Cid bellowed as he gazed at his broken spear.  
  
"To be honest I'm not sure."  
  
"We keep attacking that's what!" Piper shouted as he and Stratus approached the group again.  
  
"We aren't even dinting that damn armour!" Blain yelled.  
  
"So we keep trying and eventually it will break." Piper said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "It may be good armour but it will eventually break."  
  
Blain took that to heart and began firing away with his gun, not backing of as he continued to unload his ammo onto the beast. Lance followed suit and began firing, followed shortly by Barret. While they continued to fire Cloud looked at Piper and Stratus and then spoke:  
  
"Why don't we try a combined Flare attack?"  
  
"Good idea." Stratus said and the three nodded and broke apart. Within seconds they had gathered their magic power around them and then fired of the huge flames at Staan/Apocalypse. He roared as the flames took affect and melted away at his armour.  
  
"It is futile!" he thrust his hand around him and sent the three to the floor with a thud.  
  
After regaining their composure they looked up to see the armour slightly melted but still not broken under the intense flames.  
  
"Shit!" Piper swore and hit the ground standing up and bringing his blade to his side. He then began to swing wildly with rage and sent forth many shockwaves that struck the beast and caused him to flinch but still not breaking the armour.  
  
Lance continued to fire and was unaware that Staan/Apocalypse had targeted him with a well-placed ice attack. The icicle was sent spiralling through the air towards him before he knew it he was pushed out of the way and the ice pierced his rescuers side and impaled him on the floor.  
  
"Blain!" Lance cried and hurried to the man's side.  
  
"Look after." He spat up some blood and then continued. "Look after Luna." And that was it. His eyes drifted shut and he fell limp on the icicle that was his death.  
  
"You bastard!" Lance began firing away rapidly and Staan/Apocalypse just laughed and threw forward another wave of ice that Lance was able to dodge.  
  
"I'm afraid we seem to be loosing this battle." Akira stated as he helped Lance to his feet.  
  
"No shit." Piper barked back.  
  
"No use fighting each other guys." Stratus said as he brushed the dirt from his clothes.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Rain finally said after a few minutes silence between the team.  
  
"Listen to the pathetic boy!" Staan/Apocalypse gloated. "He is right. You know why? Because I am done wasting time with you! Behold the ultimate move that will finish you and this world. Behold. Armageddon!"  
  
"Shut your mouth you foul creature!" Piper roared and charged forward, his Oblivion held tightly in his grasp until he yelled and threw it through the air at great speed towards the demons chest plate.  
  
Staan/Apocalypse just smirked and thrust his hand forward sending out a shockwave which sent the blade spiralling back towards it's master and before Piper could even comprehend this the blade pierced his chest and sent him to the floor. Blood poured from his wound as he cried out then lost consciousness.  
  
"Piper!" Stratus cried as he witnessed the demise of one of his greatest enemy's and one of his greatest allies.  
  
Staan/Apocalypse laughed again and the held up his hand, dark black light began to form in his hand slowly as he smirked at out heroes. Yuffie and Tifa arrived back just in time to see the demise of Piper, with Vincent with his arms around their shoulders and tumbling through the land, barely awake.  
  
"We better move guys!" Lance said as he began to back towards the airship.  
  
"Agreed." Red spoke softly and followed after the boy.  
  
The rest ran after them and they boarded the Airship quickly as the dark energy grew and grew. They gathered on the deck and looked on at what would be the end of the planet itself.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Red suddenly cried. "I've got it. The Materia! We must attack the Materia on his head. Without that he would no longer be Apocalypse."  
  
"He's right." Akira confirmed.  
  
"But can we break the Materia in time?" Gale asked.  
  
"I can." Stratus spoke. "Just get me close to that mountain and I'll jump to it."  
  
"Done." Rain replied and ran to take the helm of the Highwind.  
  
Soon the ship began to move towards the high ledge on the mountain that would allow Stratus to attack the Materia on Staan/Apocalypse forehead. Gale walked up Stratus and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Good luck." She spoke into his ear and then kissed him before stepping back.  
  
"Thanks." He replied with a smile.  
  
The ship stopped and he walked towards the barrier between him and the ledge and with one leap he was on the others side. The Highwind floated of to watch from afar as Staan/Apocalypse energy ball became larger as more and more dark energy gathered in his open palm. Staan/Apocalypse had not yet noticed Stratus sneaking up on him and that's the way they wanted to keep it.  
  
Stratus ran on and on, creeping slowly behind the demon Forgotten. Staan/Apocalypse ears twitched as they heard a scuffle from behind him and he began to turn as Stratus reached his back.  
  
Shit! Stratus thought as the demon began turning and was relieved when a loud voice rang in his ears. One he hadn't expected to ever hear again. Piper.  
  
"Hey!" Piper roared as he stumbled forward, clutching the sword that was embedded in his gut. He pulled it slowly from its place in his chest and grimaced at the pain until it was completely removed and it dropped to the floor, blood staining its long blade.  
  
"You forget about me tough guy? I swore I wouldn't allow you to harm this planet and I meant it. Even if it kills me I said! So eat this!" With that he thrust his hand forward and tried to fire another wave of fire but failed and nothing but smoke rose from his palm.  
  
Staan/Apocalypse roared into laughter and suddenly stopped when Piper began laughing too, clutching his wound tightly.  
  
"What are you laughing at you idiot?" Staan/Apocalypse roared.  
  
"You!" Piper cried back and motioned for him to turn around. Staan/Apocalypse slowly did so and was rewarded with a shockwave to his forehead that hit the Materia dead on and cleanly cracked it.  
  
Stratus then dived forward and began slicing away as he reached the huge red orb. After many hits he drew the blade back and then drove it back down for the final hit, which to Staan/Apocalypse dismay shattered the Materia into tiny pieces in his forehead. Staan/Apocalypse began to shrink back to his normal size but the huge energy remained and began to fall to the ground.  
  
"No!" Staan roared as the ball enclosed around him and swallowed him up. Stratus managed to avoid the relatively small ball as it crashed down into the planet and blew up, creating a huge wave of smoke and ash to rise and then fall back down.  
  
"Stratus!" Gale cried and tears formed in her eyes as she saw the ball explode in his vicinity.  
  
---- 


	45. The Final Battle Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sqauresoft Characters such as Cloud,  
Tifa, and Barret etc. I do however own all of my own Characters Such as  
Gale Amber, Stratus Strife and so on.  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Chapter 45: The Final Battle Part Two.  
  
The huge cloud of dust and ash covered the sky and ground with its mass and for minutes everyone was silent, awaiting the calm after the storm. Many thoughts ran through their minds but one thought alone ran through one single person mind. That person was Gale Amber. The thought, was Stratus okay? The dust settled and revealed the aftermath of the huge explosion. The land had been completely destroyed, save for the occasional patch of floating land that where now small island's.  
  
"I don't see him!" Gale cried as she gripped the barrier on the deck of the Highwind. She threw her head round frantically, searching each island for any sign of her boyfriend and the planets new hero.  
  
"There!" Tifa shouted as she spotted a small dark blotch on a far island before them. The Highwind got closer and they saw that an arm and half a body had been thrown over the edge of the land and was gripping to it tightly. He was laying face first in the ground but his blond hair proved him to be Stratus Strife. Gale didn't waste anytime and threw herself over the edge and landed with all her grace on the ground before running to his side. She grabbed his arm and pulled him further onto the land before flipping him over and checking his pulse. It was light but still their so she quickly tipped his head back and poured the first potion down his neck, followed by a second and a third before his eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Stratus!" she beamed. "You did it. We won. You won."  
  
"Ugh." Was his response and then he closed his eyes again. By this time the others had arrived and surrounded the young couple.  
  
"He's fine." She said to them as they waited patiently.  
  
"So it seems." Red replied.  
  
"He is one hell of a kid." Akira spoke.  
  
"Just like his dad." Tifa smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Cloud protested. "I ain't no kid."  
  
With this the crew began to laugh and all their troubles seemed to fade for the time being.  
  
----  
  
The crew immediately after their laughing died carried Stratus back on board the Highwind and paid their respects to their fallen companions, Blain and Piper, before leaving the area and heading back to Costa Del Sol. They landed shortly there after and Gale and Cloud carried Stratus to his bed for some well-deserved rest. The rest stood around in the living area whilst Lance went to find Luna and inform her of her fathers demise.  
  
He soon found her in the local item and food store and approached her as she was continued shopping, unaware that he had arrived back. He snuck up behind her and took her hand, as she was about to walk off. She jumped at first then relaxed when she saw him before flinging her arm around him.  
  
"We need to talk." He whispered into her ear after hugging her back.  
  
"What is it?" Luna paled. "What happened?"  
  
"Come on." He lead her out of the shop and round a corner before turning his gaze back to her as tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"Lance." She pleaded.  
  
"It's your father." He said slowly.  
  
"Oh god." She cried and the tears began falling freely down her face.  
  
"He died saving me." Lance continued. "I'm so sorry. If I just was paying more attention maybe I could have done something."  
  
"No." she crumbled to the floor. "It's not your fault. Don't you ever think that!"  
  
"Luna." He stopped and closed his mouth again, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Where will I go?" she asked as the tears fell to the floor in little droplets.  
  
"Your father told me to take care of you Luna and I intend to do so. You can stay with me. In Corel or where ever you wish."  
  
"Will Barret let me?" she sobbed.  
  
"Of course he will." Lance knelt to look her in her face. "I will never let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
----  
  
The air was stuffy and hot to her fair but she continued on, getting closer and closer to her destination. Her cubs at her side where also panting from the intense heat but they where tough little ones. Just like their brave father. Nanaki. Behind her and her cubs where the remaining survivors of the Rebels that had survived the bombing of their new home that now lay in ruins. She had heard the planes before they got too close and ordered an evacuation. Most had survived.  
  
"Where almost their." She heaved as she continued to drive forward.  
  
Soon they arrived at the gates to Costa Del Sol where she finally was able to find shade, along with her cubs.  
  
"Go and find Nanaki." She ordered. "Tell him we have arrived."  
  
The rest of the followers pilled into the beach resort of a town and began searching for said beast.  
  
----  
  
Stratus opened his eyes to see Gale staring down at him with her bright smile that he never got tired of seeing. In act he had barely seen it in the entire journey but he cherished every time he did.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." She said softly.  
  
"Hey." He replied. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Not too long." Gale answered. "Not long for someone who had been through what you have anyway."  
  
"How is everyone?" he asked whilst rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Fine. Red's wife arrived earlier with the rest of The Rebels and their cubs. They're very cute. I never got the chance to se them the last time."  
  
"Great." He smiled. "Maybe we can adopt one."  
  
"You now what you just implied?" she asked rather shocked.  
  
"Course." He smiled back.  
  
"Well even so I don't think Red or Shika would allow it."  
  
He laughed. "No I don't suppose they would."  
  
"Well you should rest some more. There's only so much a cure spell or potion can do." She kissed him before leaving the room.  
  
"I guess." Stratus lay back down and looked up at the ceiling above him. "You did what you said you would Piper. You died for the planet. But I suppose you intended to do that in the first place."  
  
----  
  
End.  
  
Well there you have it. I am thinking of doping some sequels and want to know if I should so tell me what you think in reviews. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to Review!  
  
--- Piccolo999 --- 


End file.
